Missing
by Nina.4444
Summary: When Dom died the team was lost & it had taken months and months for them to get back on track once again. What happens when the teams latest case involves another one of their own. Will they all come out alive or are they relieving their worst nightmare? **2014 updating and then more chapters..will now include Nell and more Deeks since I love him much more! I will finish it! :)
1. Chapter 1: 2014 updated

**Missing**

**Hi everyone. This is my first NCIS LA fic, I've just become a huge fan of Kensi and Callen, love to hear what you think so please review! And thank you so much for reading!**

****2014: I'm determined to finish this story and I've gotten a couple of the most loveliest reviews in the last few days so I'm even more motivated now. I know it's been a long time, and I fell for Callen and Kensi long before Deeks arrived - but he's still in the story and I'm adding Nell now because I love her and she wasn't around when I started this! Wow it's been a long time! Hope you can still enjoy it now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>

G Callen walked into the large building and couldn't help but smile at the sight he was greeted with. Stifling a rather overwhelming yawn while balancing a bright, pink box of donuts atop of his right palm he moved into the familiar area, between four desks, separated into twos and smirked hearing Deeks' voice increase even more in volume.

Suddenly a loud shrill sound pierced through the air from behind him and while the two men in his team ceased yelling at each other Callen didn't bother with the noise already being more than accustomed to it. He nodded a good morning to Deeks as he heard his partner yell some obscenity up the stairs to Eric who had obviously used that whistle one too many times for the ex-navy seals liking.

"Where's Kens?" he asked looking down at the box still in his hand as the three men began to ascend the stairs. They both shrugged, unworried,

"Most likely with Eric and Nell waiting for us" Sam answered grouchily making Callen smirk as he nodded,

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning?" he teased before quickly moving out of Sam's reach who made to thump him in the side. He threw another cheeky grin at the two men before ducking into Eric's 'cave' as Kensi had begun referring to it. His eyes automatically swept over the room and he frowned when his favourite agent didn't fill his vision causing him to turn back around towards Eric, Nell and Hetty. The latter, however, spoke before his lips had opened,

"And where's Miss Blye this morning?" Callen's brow creased even further,

"She's probably just late, too much late night top model" Deeks offered a fond tone in his words,

"Hmm I hope those habits of yours aren't rubbing off on Miss Blye, Mr Deeks" The small woman spoke seriously as she peered at the LAPD liaison over her spectacles causing Callen and Sam to smirk. Callen raised his hand to his ear having punched in the number he knew so well. After several rings the phone went to message bank and he hung up impatiently not bothering to leave a message.

He could feel the uncomfortable buzz of worry beginning to stir in his chest and he pushed it away forcefully – nothing was wrong, he had no reason to believe so, no evidence, no proof. Although the tightening of Deeks' fingers around the edge of the table and the small crease in Sam's brow did nothing to relieve any of the building concern.

"I will inform Miss Blye of our new case on her arrival for now I suggest the three of you spend the next few minutes providing Miss Jones and Mr Beale with your utmost attention for all the information they haveon Lieutenant Rogers' death" with that the woman exited the room and the three men leaning against the table turned to stare at the large screen. But as Eric and Nell began briefing them on their latest case Callen couldn't ignore the feeling of worry that was niggling him in the pit of his stomach and the tightness that was forming in his chest – Kensi was never late.

NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA

Thirty minutes later they were heading back down the stairs single file where Hetty greeted them at their desks with eerily perfect timing as always – they'd stopped questioning it a long time ago.

"I take it no one has heard from Miss Blye as of yet?"

"Ohh Kens is going to be in trouble" Deeks' teased, the playful edge to his voice however seemed to be dulled somewhat. Sam chuckled in response while Callen's gaze remained fixed on the operations manager,

"Mr deeks why don't you drop by your partner's place on the way to the crime scene, get her out of bed" Deeks nodded grinning,

"Mission accepted" Callen couldn't help his lips from quirking upwards as Kensi's partner strode away after mock-soluting Hetty who simply shook her head fondly dismissing them with a wave of her hand as if they were misbehaving children she hadn't the energy to put up with.

* * *

><p>Once the three men had left the covert building in two cars parting in different directions and the car Callen steered headed towards the area Lieutenant Rogers had been discovered it was as Callen and Sam smoothly pulled into the doc that had already been blocked off by the LAPD that Callen's phone rang and Sam picked it up from the passenger seat.<p>

"It's Deeks" his words were quiet, grave and caused the feeling that had stuck in Callen's stomach to build and his chest to constrict as Sam, without meeting his gaze, raised the phone to his ear, his shoulders tensing,

"Deeks?"

"She's not here…but you both need to get over here now" Abruptly the car was spun around so fast that Sam nearly let go of the phone in order to hold onto something,

"We're on our way Deeks" the call was disconnected and they were speeding through Los Angeles lights flashing and sirens blaring. The two men didn't speak, the tension in the car building like thick fog threatening to suffocate them. "_Night G" _– he could hear her goodbye from the previous night as she'd left both he and Sam at their desks finishing their paper work before leaving work alongside her partner.

They made it there in fifteen minutes which was record timing considering it was normally just over a half our drive. As the car jerked around the corner at the top of the familiar street they knew it was bad. _Night G…_

The entire road had been sectioned off and both agents all but jumped from the car and ducked under the tape after flashing their IDs. They found Deeks, a hand on the back of his head fisted in his hair, closer to the building talking to one of the senior LAPD officers who smiled grimly when he caught sight of the fast approaching agents,

"Agent Callen, Hanna" he nodded in greeting which was quickly returned by both men before Deeks turned to face them and Callen spoke quickly,

"What's the story?" he asked as he caught Deeks' gaze move unfocusedly over his shoulder somewhere,

"Your Agent Deeks here got here about five minutes after I got back. We've been here all morning though. We haven't touched the place, a woman from upstairs who called it in said that Kensi worked for the police and said that they had to look for her. We've been trying to find out where she works"

"And it's taken you this long?" asked Sam, there was a slight edge to his voice, but the officer opted not to acknowledge it shaking his head,

"No we had another call – a shooting just a couple of blocks away, we went down there but it wasn't Kensi. Completely different case gang activity lots of shooting so that took a while. We only just got back here. You want us to clear out?" he asked focusing on Callen,

"Yep, but first you can introduce me to the lady who called it in" the officer nodded while Sam turned raising his phone to his ear once again, no doubt to call Hetty and get a team sent out – their best team.

"Been inside?" Callen turned to Deeks who just registered Callens change of attention. He nodded his eyes slightly wider than usual. He'd been here the night before, Callen knew. He'd been here and now Kensi was missing – Deeks' partner was missing.

"You'll want to take a look" Deeks voice was low, quieter, almost distracted as if he were trying to put together a puzzle….a puzzle that had way too few pieces.

"I'll clear up out here, wait for Hetty, They've gotten everyone out of the building" Callen nodded once again before he followed the officer gesturing to Sam to follow,

"Alright she's over here but just to warm you she's a bit shaky. She's hardly spoken to us at all, think she got a bit of a shock alright." As they walked towards one of the police vans parked outside the building he spied an older lady sitting in the back of one, wrapped in a fluffy, fuscia dressing gown listening closely to a young woman speak. A moment later she caught sight of them and Callen caught the recognition flood her eyes. She stood on shaky legs and the two men hurried forwards,

"No worries Mam don't get up you're fine" Sam said smiling gently and the two stood before her as got settled once again,

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna"

"Good morning Mam have we met?" the woman shook her head at Callen,

"Please call me Edith and no, no we haven't but Kensi's told me all about you all though. She comes over all the time the dear and gives me a hand with bits and pieces so we get to talking" they nodded smiling lightly at the thought of Kensi helping out Edith,

"Well we're leading the investigation now and I'm sure you've already been asked more than twice but would you mind telling us everything you heard and saw this morning?" She nodded at them,

"I've been waiting to tell you" She answered tightening her grip on the handkerchief scrunched in her fist,

"Very early this morning I heard some yelling and thumping going on from next door but I just thought that it was Kensi getting home. But then I heard a yell from just outside my door so I got up..I…I opened my door and there was Kensi but….oh she was on the ground and she was bleeding. Oh there was lots of blood" the woman's voice shook slightly and they watched her intently as recalled everything,

"There was a man…he was much bigger, much bigger than her, than Kensi. He had his hands around her neck. But he was bleeding a lot from his side and he was holding it. I just..I didn't know what to do so I ran back inside and called the police….by the time I went back they were gone" Callen nodded at her words and smiled at Edith,

"Thank you so much Edith, we're going to have a look upstairs. Our boss should be arriving any moment now and she'll probably speak to you if you're alright that" he said in question,

"Oh Henrietta!...Hetty" the woman asked a little brighter and Sam chuckled,

"That would be the one. She'll probably ask you if you remember what the man looked like and all those things" she nodded at their words before looking up at them and pained expression contorting her softened features,

"You'll find her won't you…she's such a lovely young girl" Callen offered her a smile,

"We won't do anything else until we do Edith…she's family" the woman nodded at his simple answer.

"You'll find her, she believes in every one of you, you'll find her" they smiled and promised they would talk to her later and keep her updated. As both men turned and looked up at the apartment building both sets of eyes zeroed in on the window they knew belonged to Kensi's apartment. They exchanged a glance and could identify the worry swirling in their partners' eyes before they headed into the building. Callen found Deeks standing with another man squatting to where tire marks were staining the bitumen,

"Jesus" Sam muttered as they stepped into the apartment block. Trained eyes found the blood on the ground and they could do nothing but pray it didn't belong to Kensi.

_Night G –_

**First chapter of my first NCIS LA story, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Nina**


	2. Chapter 2: 2014 updated

**Missing**

**Chapter 2: **

The two men climbed the stairs side by side avoiding the blood that marked the carpet. They observed the blood smeared on the walls and the handrails and avoided the flashes from the camera's the forensics teams were yielding to capture the scenes that Callen was sure he would have trouble scrubbing from his mind for a long time.

Once they'd finally reached the floor that housed Kensi's apartment Callen felt his heart plummet from his chest until it hit the bottom of his stomach. He stared at the blood stained floor, the similar smears along the wall along with the hand prints –a surge of adrenalin rushed through his veins when he looked at the marks on the wall that were certainly much too large to be Kensi's. He could only hope that fingerprints could be taken from them. He distantly heard Sam consult the surrounding officers about the apartment blocks surveillance cameras as Callen moved to peer through the doorway to Kensi's apartment.

While neither of the agents, in fact any of the team, would in their right minds attest to their junior Agent being the tidiest of people, Kensi Blye's apartment was trashed. As they slowly walked into her home they both felt the fear in their blood rush again. The brass hinges had been flung off the door and there was red shattered glass all over the floor that both men knew to be or to have been the large vase that Kensi had kept beside the door. There was a large puddle of dark red blood which appeared almost black near the entrance to the kitchen that sent a haunting chill up both Sam and Callen's spines. Almost all the contents of Kensi's cupboards were smashed on the kitchen floor which was also littered with foot prints in blood and Callen grimaced and felt every muscle in his body tense when his eyes spied a scrap of material on the ground that had no doubt been used as a blindfold or a gag or something similar.

The air was stuffy, and smelt of metallic blood – throughout the rest of the apartment things were strewn over the ground. Several of the chairs lay on their sides and the bloody footprints appeared to run right through the apartment.

When Callen moved into the bedroom leaving the officers who were directly Sam through the damage, he found the sheets pulled back and parts of them torn which he realised accounted for the material in the kitchen. He observed the room that he had only been in once when Kensi had given him, Sam and Renko the grand tour one night that seemed ever so long ago when they'd dropped her home after some 'team bonding time'. He barely noticed Sam enter the room behind him quietly,

"Looks like our girl put up one hell of a fight" Callen nodded in agreement taking in the blood and the mess of the apartment. A surge of pride swept through him as he thought of his junior agent fighting off whoever it was that had dared to break into her apartment.

_But she was missing now. She was still gone. They still had her. _

His eyes hardened as he tried to push away the thought of the men and the psycho's that featured in their usual cases – the thought of those people hurting her. What they could do to her, would do to her. Were doing to her – he moved abruptly out of the room, Sam following him, and he tried to leave his thoughts behind too. After briefly touched bases with the forensics team both men left the apartment both caught up in their own thoughts as they walked back down the stairs. When they stepped back out into the sunlight which seemed infinitely better than the moon of the day they were met with a grim looking Hetty.

"I had hoped it hadn't been anything like this" Callen wasn't as ignorant to believe and to know that Hetty hadn't been worried that morning. They nodded knowing there weren't any words that were going to make anybody feel better.

"I have spoken with Edith and another witness has come forward saying he saw a car speeding away early this morning. The plan is to take all of the occupants of the apartment blocks back to the LAPD office where they will all be interviewed and then allow them to find alternative accommodation until this building has been cleared. Two of you need to go back with them and interview our new witness and a couple of the people who claim that they knew Kensi well" Callen nodded and turned to Sam who returned it knowing exactly what his partner was thinking,

"I'll go with Deeks" Callen nodded his thanks before Sam continued,

"Forensics are sending the apartment tapes back to Nell and Eric" Deeks added as he joined them and Callen nodded,

"I believe Miss Jones is currently going through the traffic cameras and anything else the two of them can get their hands on as we speak hopefully along with Mr Beale she can retrieve something that will assist us in getting Miss Blye home safely as soon as possible" her words were met with three signs of agreement from the men before her.

"I'll head back to ops with the first lot of forensics and I will call when I find out what they have got for us"

"Thanks Hetty" Callen said before the woman turned and walked away. Sam and Deeks turned to and headed for LAPD while Callen turned to check back in with forensics, not missing the fact that it was usually Kensi's job, Kens who had the knack for forensics, and to stay and help go through the crime scene. _Crime scene_ – the words left a bitter taste in his mouth, Kensi's house.

He took in the tracks on the ground where it looks as though she had been dragged for a distance before he stepped further out onto the road to observe the long skid marks from the tires that Deeks had been analysing earlier. He sighed,

It didn't look good.

When the forensics team informed him that the blood samples had been sent back to the lab to be tested and that he'd know within the hour he felt his heart begin to race as he hoped and wished it not to be her blood.

Unable to prevent it Kensi's voice filled his head, _Nobody who loses this much blood survives_, the image of Dom's car coated in blood filled his head. His body shook for a second before he forced the thoughts from his mind. There was no way he would compare the two situations. No way it was going to be even close to similar. Losing Dom had been hell on the entire team…it wouldn't happen again. Not to another, not to Kensi.

As Callen stepped back through the doorway to the building his phone began to ring from his pocket stopping him in his tracks as he turned back outside and away from the group collected around the doorway. It was as he had turned that his eye caught a glint of metal in the grass. He raised the phone to his ear almost absently as he began to walk quickly towards it while answering the ring hoping it was good news from someone,

"Callen"

"Agent G Callen" Callen froze at the unfamiliar yet sinister voice that caused his body to straighten up and his face to contort into a frown,

"Who is this?" he asked gruffly a moment later,

"Somebody….just somebody. That's not really important though, what's important is that I seem to have come across something of yours" he could hear the smile in the man's voice and felt a stinging cold settle in his bones,

"What?" Callen asked his chest tightening. He was under no false impressions and knew that this man had Kensi and all he wanted to do in that moment was to reach through the phone, find him and kill him once they had Kensi back.

"Just listen" Callen didn't response opting to play along and waiting listening intently for something….anything and then there it was.

He pushed the phone further to his ear as he moved further away from the group hoping he would be able to hear whatever was supposed to be on the other side of the phone clearer.

"G" her voice caused a tremor to run through his body. He breathed a sigh of relief thanking the heavens that she was still alive but a strike of fear ran through him only a second later. Her voice was weak and raspy,

"Kens"

"G what's going on, who…who are they? I don't know what's happening G" she sounded panicked which only made Callen worry even more. She barely ever panicked and hearing the fear in her voice did nothing to ease his own that was coursing through his veins. He had more expected to hear Kensi's defiant tone telling those who had abducted her that there plan was falling apart, that she would be leaving soon, that they were in trouble – but this, her voice, her fear was anything but what Callen expected.

"Kensi honey calm down it's oaky. It's going to be just fine do you know where you are Kens?"

"No" her voice was strained now as if she was fighting off tears, holding them in stubbornly and only could manage a short syllable,

"Kens I promise you that it's going to be alright. I'm coming okay just sit tight and I'll come and get you. Is there anything you can tell me?" he asked almost pleading for something he could use to find her,

"No…I…." he ran a hand through his short hair but before he could respond or she could continue the voice from before once again filled his ears,

"Did ya get that Agent?"

"What are you doing? Who are you? What is that you want?" he wasn't so patient now, he wanted to know where she was, how she was; he wanted to tell her that it was going to be alright and that he would find her.

"Oh I believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before, but don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again before all of this is over"

"When? How is it that she concerns you exactly?" Callen demanded,

"Oh she concerns me in every way. You see I have a bone to pick with NCIS and so I looked around a bit, did some research and found Miss Kensi Blye here and I have to tell you I was quite intrigued, she really is something and so I thought we get to know each other a little better. Anyway I must be off Mr Callen but don't worry you'll hear from me soon enough alright?" his voice was almost cheerful and it made bile rise in Callen's throat,

"Wait! What do you want? Let me speak to her again!" but all he received was a dial tone and he swore loudly before yelling,

"DAMN IT" his voice startled a few of the officers working close by who turned towards him but Callen didn't notice instead he turned swiftly and began to walk back towards his car punching another number into his phone. A moment later he stopped abruptly and turned back around to where he had been standing. As his phones ringing filled his ears he crouched to the ground and picked up the object that had caught his eyes before the phone call.

His heart sunk as he held up the necklace that he knew Kensi only ever took off when she went undercover and even then it was usually hidden around her wrist as a bracelet or in her bag. He walked towards the forensics crew before allowing them to bag the item instructing them that he wanted it kept safe and returned to him personally.

As he spoke to the man who nodded assuring him that he would do it himself Callen didn't even hear Sam's voice in his ear until he turned back towards his car this time reaching it,

"Sam"

"Finally G I thought-" but before Sam could finish Callen interrupted him,

"You still with Deeks?"

"Yeah why? G you oka-" for the second time Callen cut his partner off telling him to get back to Ops as soon as possible before he hung up and began to drive himself back to the undercover building Kensi's house….their crime scene fading in his rear-view mirror. The fear that had been building in the pit of his stomach all morning easily consumed his whole body in the silence and Kensi's weak voice echoed in his head as he drove rather precariously through the city.

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and thank you a bigillion to those who have reviewed it really is the best motivation for me to write.**

**Thank you and please review,**

**Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing **

**Chapter 3: **

_That morning 04:35am_

The night had been quiet for a change. It had been a long day at the office and she had been ready to slip into bed as soon as she had gotten home. By the time she had gotten to bed her eyes were falling closed before her head hit the pillow and for the first time in weeks Kensi managed to get a good, solid block of deep sleep.

At least until the very first rays of sun began to filter over the horizon.

The junior agent had been an NCIS agent for nearly two years now and within that time she completely believed that every skill she had had been sharpened and finetuned. Therefore when a slight bang echoed through her house early that morning Kensi Blye's eyes reflexively snapped open. Her brow creased as she lay perfectly waiting for a sound, listening.

The next sound caused Kensi to curse quietly and jump into motion her body shooting out of bed as quietly as possible. The sound of glass shattering made her roll her eyes as she thought of the vase that Hetty had given her for her first Christmas at NCIS shattering on the tiles. Her warm feet swivelled on the cold ground as she searched for her gun. She cringed and felt her chest constrict almost hitting herself when she realised she'd left it and her phone in her bag in the lounge. It was then that she heard footsteps treading not so carefully up the hall. Kensi slipped silently behind the door unable to devise any other sort of plan before whoever was in her house arrived at her bedroom.

She watched through the crack of the door as a dark figure approached and she could feel her loud heart thump in its white ribbed prison. She felt her adrenaline rush as she closed her sweaty hand around the brass doorknob.

A second later there was a loud cry and Kensi heard a crack as she thrust the door hard into him. She flung around the door kicking the burly man's knees out from beneath him but she was caught by surprise as the man grabbed her ankles taking her down with him. Before she knew it he was straddling her back and grabbed a fistful of hair pulling her head backwards.

"Goodmorning Agent Blye, how are you?"

With a yell of frustration Kensi opted to not answer him instead she kicked her leg up backwards into the bottom of his spine catching the nerve. It was her that caught him off guard this time and slipped out from beneath him before she kneed him in the head.

The man yelled loudly as she took off after pushing him to ground she made it to the couch and skidded to a stop grabbing her bag reaching into it. As her hand closed around it another hand closed around the back of her neck and one around her wrist causing her hand to release the gun when he caught the pressure spot on her wrist.

If there was one thing she knew it was that this man knew how to fight.

There was a scuffle and he had pulled her to the ground but she managed to escape from his strong grasp once again and this time ran for the door. She cried out as the shards of red glass pierced her feet but didn't stop as she heard footsteps behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and began dragging her backwards. She managed to elbow him in the stomach just below his ribs but the man didn't let go even when he buckled over and instead dragged her back into the apartment.

Somehow he managed to close a metal ring around her wrist and before she knew it she was handcuffed to the kitchen bench. The man staggered back breathing heavily gasping for air and collapsed against the wall not taking his eyes off her but leaning forward his palms on his knees.

She tried to pull off the handcuffs but it was no use and instead straightened up and turned back to the man whose nose was still heavily bleeding and a nasty purple bruise was appearing on his forehead.

"What do you want?" This caused the man to laugh. It was sinister, it was malicious and it made a violent shiver run up her spine. He pushed himself off the wall looking at her,

"I just want to have a little chat Kens. You see Ms Blye NCIS and I don't have a very good relationship right now and I need a favour or too and I quite like you, you seem quite nice, feisty but nice so I thought you could help me out a little" His eyes travelled over her body before she spat out her response,

"Don't hold your breath" And before she could say anything else the man striked her across the face causing her head to smack into the corner of the cupboard. Tiny, bright white dots filled her vision and she squinted her eyes as a violent migraine erupted in her head. And then he had a tight grip on her chin holding her head still and she was sure that forensics would probably be able to take prints from her cheeks.

"Don't be smart and don't you even think about hitting me again, be a good girl would you" He spoke. And then she lifted her knee fast and let in hit him right between the legs. She smirked as she heard the air leave his lungs and as she watched his face loose all its colour but she couldn't help but cry out when he punched her in the stomach.

"BITCH!"

A moment later the man disappeared and she could hear a tearing sound from her bedroom. She quickly looked around before stretching backwards. The agents felt her eyes well with moisture as her shoulder felt like it was dislocating but finally she managed to reach the large knife that sat on the bench and tucked it behind her back. He soon returned with two scraps of material and she began fighting before he could even get close. But she allowed him to wrap a scrap over her mouth and when he began to tightly tie it at the back of her head she shoved the knife into his side and watched as his eyes turn hard and his mouth gaped open like a goldfish before he let out an agonized roar, staggering back.

He pulled the knife out of his side letting it fall to the ground before he literally growled and then charged back towards her. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her body and threw her side ways with incredible force. When she smashed into the cupboard her body was on fire as the contents shattered around her. The room span and when she felt a slicing pain in her thigh and a pair of arms throw her to the ground she couldn't see and with one more knock to the back of the head she hit the ground seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>Kensi wasn't sure how long it had been when she slowly opened her eyes. But as soon as she saw light her eyes stung and her head throbbed in fact her whole body ached and stung. It was then she realised that she couldn't move...but she was moving. She began to struggle unsure of exactly what was happening. She was being dragged. He was dragging her. And all of it came back.<p>

He pulled her up in frustration and pushed her out into the hall letting her forcedly slam into the wall.

"MMMMMM!" She tried to scream but the large wad of material that had obviously been pushed into her mouth muffled most of the noise.

He was angry now and she noticed that he had wrapped a towel around his side even though it was already beginning to stain red. He began to push her down the stairs and thinking as fast as she could she collapsed putting all her weight down making it almost impossible for him to drag her further. He grabbed her hair dragging her further and she kicked upward nicking his wound and making him let out a shrill scream this time.

He dived for her this time obviously with the intent of returning her to her unconscious state. He punched her over and over his body heavy as he straddled her hips. Briefly she saw what she knew to be Edith's door open and felt relief wash over her she heard the gasp from her neighbour before she saw her turn away. Kensi tried to stop the punches and the blows but it was futile the man was over double her size so she protected her head from his fists.

_Please ring the police. _Was all that Kensi could think before she managed to escape as the man eased slightly and began to run down the stairs. All she could think was to get out. Get out. Get out. And Run.

Her hands were still tightly cuffed behind her back but they were crushed what felt like a second later when a heavy body launched on her from above taking them both down. Her chest smacked into a lower step causing her to cry out this time the air was knocked out of her lungs. They rolled down a flight of stairs her body becoming weaker and weaker. He drew his hand back ready to punch her again but she rolled out of the way just in time for his knuckles to hit the metal handrail and she began to run but he caught her ankles like he had done earlier in the night.

This time as he sat atop of her he sat almost on her chest. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe everything making her head pound even more. But when she spied the syringe in his hand she began to scream, well tried to scream. And she fought harder than she had all night. But it was no use as he jammed the syringe into her neck and Kensi was unable to stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks. He stroked her face before he got up thinking she was completely immobolised. She could feel the drug beginning to work but as the idiot of a man turned to pick up the mess he'd left behind she began to run again swaying on her feet.

This time she managed to get just near the door her head pounding and she blinked furiously trying to see the door properly. She knew the blood loss from her head wasn't helping anything but whatever the hell it was that had just been injected into her was causing her to see two of everything. It wasn't him that brought her down this time instead she fell on her own her entire body losing the ability to stand.

It was her worst nightmare as she was rendered helpless.

Before she hit the ground however he caught her but as he did she wished she had fallen instead as he backed her up slamming her against the wall. She heard her head thump against it but all she could feel was the sharp pins and needles in her face and then his hand as he caressed her cheek before a feral grin erupted on his lips and he ran his hands up and down her sides. He leant forward and ripped the gag from her mouth.

She tried to scream again but her throat burned and no noise came out instead she felt his lips as he kissed her roughly. She tried to push him off but she had not an ounce of strength left. The tears still fell of their own accord and Kensi was completely out of control. His haunting black eyes were the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her and the last thing she heard was his malicious voice whisper,

"Goodnight sweetheart"

**Please, please, please review and I promise I'll update again today! Thank you to everyone so far I really, really appreciate it! **

**Nina **


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing **

**Chapter 4:**

_The tears still fell of their own accord and Kensi was completely out of control. His haunting black eyes were the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her and the last thing she heard was his malicious voice whisper,_

_"Goodnight sweetheart"_

Six hours later G. Callen's car skidded to a stop outside of the OPS building, brakes screeching. As he raced inside he frowned when he saw their desks empty but then turned when he heard a whistle he knew belonged to Sam from above him. He threw a brief glance towards Sam before he skipped up the stairs at least three at a time. When he reached the top he strode into the tech room where Eric was working soundly and Hetty, Nate and Deeks were gathered. When they all turned to him including Sam Callen looked at his incomplete team and felt his heart pull.

They were incomplete.

When his heart tugged again he frowned. Since he had found out Kensi had been missing he'd felt like a piece of him was missing, like something of his had been stolen from him. She was so much in his life that it felt empty.

But that was normal _right?_

He was team leader of course he was going to feel incomplete. A piece of his team was missing.

But Callen couldn't help but wonder if it was more than that.

"G" Sam's deep voice was laced with concern but it startled Callen out of his reverie. He shook his head ridding it of the confusing thoughts overwhelming his mind and turned to the team once again who were watching him all with the same expression painted on Sam's face.

"I talked to Kens" With those words everything went into overdrive and fifty questions were thrown towards him in a jumbled mess. Eric reached for his phone and Callen handed it to him nodding before trying to answer their questions.

Thankfully Hetty interrupted effectively silencing the team.

"Mr Callen please explain what happened"

And so he explained about the call, he explained what the man had said and then what Kensi had told him. All in all it wasn't a lot. When Deeks asked how Kensi had sounded he refused to say the words swirling in his head but wasn't going to lie to Deeks, he was Kensi's partner after all.

"scared." He watched Deeks swallow and saw the fear for his partner. As much as they fought with each other and teased one another he knew for a fact that his two junior agents cared for each other a lot more than they let on.

As the agents and Nate discussed everything they could about the phone call Eric got to work and less than five minutes later the techie spun around,

"I got it. Phone call was made from 14 Nullaway drive a suburban house"

"Send me the directions" And with that Callen, Sam and Deeks strode back out the door heading for the car.

* * *

><p>The house turned out to be a dead end. After they'd charged in guns blazing they'd found nothing and each of the agents were as disappointed as the others. The only sign that they may have possibly gotten was from the tire tracks and the end of the street and a small smudge of blood that was on the floor. They'd called forensics and hoped they'd get more than they had managed to get from Kensi's apartment so far.<p>

As they went to climb back into the car Callen's phone rang causing Deeks and Sam to freeze and look towards him at least until their senior agent in charge shook his head and answered his phone,

"yeah Hetty?"

Callen was on the phone for several minutes while Sam pulled away from the sidewalk and sped back towards headquarters. Both the man driving and the one in the back fidgeting nervously with a thread on the seat waited for whatever news Callen seemed to be receiving.

"Alright thanks Hetty we'll be there soon" Callen wasted no time in telling them the progress knowing neither of the men would like waiting,

"The blood from Kensi's apartment came back a lot of it was hers but they got another set. They're putting it through the database now. Looks like we'll have a suspect" The other two breathed a sigh of relief their hearts soaring. A lead.

That they could work with.

"And Eric's just finishing recovering last nights footage from the apartment blocks surveillance cameras so we should get something off that too"

"Good" was all Sam said he pushed down on the accelerator all three agents caught up in their thoughts of their younger partner and how to get her home.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived back at the OSP building and within another minute were walking in side by side to the tech room.

"Eric what have you got?" Callen asked as they walked in,

The three heard the younger man sigh before turning to face them,

"bad news. Forensics did find two sets of blood and they ID'd one to Kensi unfortunately they haven't managed to be able to ID the second type of blood at all yet. They said they're still working on it though"

"So really we've got nothing. I mean we know she's lost a hell of a lot of blood and that's it! No name, no face, no address, number nothing!" Deeks all but yelled as his frustration bubbled to the surface,

"No not yet Deeks but we do have surveillance" Eric said hoping Deeks would calm down slightly,

And so three agents a psychologist and Hetty stood in a line leaning against the table and peered up to the screen waiting for the footage to begin rolling praying that there would be something they could use.

The first thing they saw was Kensi arriving home. The entire team could recall her leaving that afternoon tired after a long day and after Hetty had told them all to head home and get some rest she had been the first one to leave playfully planting a kiss on Deeks head and calling goodnight back to him and the others after playing his wife for a day while they were investigating a suspect for the case.

They watched her struggle with her keys getting more and more frustrated as they knew she easily became when she got tired. Deeks almost snorted when she kicked the door in frustration before she finally managed to swing it open.

Once it was closed again they waited in silence as Eric fast forwarded the tape.

"there." Callen said sharply causing Eric to slam his finger down on the play button. The team watched a very tall, muscular man dressed in black move up the hall. The darkness illuminated the back of his head and they weren't able to see his face. They watched him kneel at Kensi's door after trying the handle before he peered both ways and pulled out a lock picking kit and got started.

"idiot" Sam mumbled after the man's fourth try. They watched him get more and more frustrated and finally the man just stood and slammed his shoulder into the door that popped open from the force. Leaving it open the hooded man walked into the apartment. Like most house surveillance cameras there was no audio but they could all see glass shatter and skid across the ground.

Eric once again fast forwarded the tape but nobody had to stop him this time.

The gasp was from Eric himself.

Deeks scrunched up his face and ran a hand through his hair.

Hetty almost turned away from the screen entirely.

Sam felt his entire body tense and his eyes narrow.

Nate's eyes widened and his hands clenched the table.

And Callen. Callen froze. He felt his entire body go numb as his breath hitch in his throat. He felt as though he might be sick as he watched Kensi exit her apartment running. She wore small pajama shorts and a tight singlet top and her hair was a mess flying around her face as she ran. They watched her face screw up as she looked towards her feet that they could almost be sure were probably bleeding from the glass. But it wasn't any of that which caused their reactions.

Instead it was the fact that her cheeks were flushed bright red and there were scratches running up and down her arms as well as on her chest where a dark bruise had begun to form as well. It looked as though she was limping but it didn't seem to concern her as she tried to make her escape. She'd definitely tried to escape but not a second later the brawny man who now had a bloody face followed her out the door and caught her around the waist and began dragging her backwards.

They watched, their eyes fixed to screen, as she tried to kick him but she was too small and then as she tried to find something to grab, something to hold onto so she could get herself some leverage to swing her body back around and gain some control. There was nothing. But a powerful surge of pride spread right through every one of them when they watched Kensi squirm her arm free and give him a powerful blow to the ribs with her elbow causing him to almost buckle.

It was a sign of the pure, physical strength of the bastard who was still dragging Kensi when he didn't instantly release her like most would when they were hit in the exact spot Kensi's elbow had dug into.

And so she was gone again having dragged away and they waited hardly breathing their eyes still fixed to the screen while Eric fast forwarded once again. And if any of them had thought that it had been bad before they were forced to think again as the large man began to back out of the doorway.

"What does he have around his waist?" But as the man turned to his side Eric's question was answered for him as they could all clearly see the blood staining the wet towel.

"Oh God" It was Nate who spoke this time as they watched the man look up and down the hallway before Kensi was brought into view.

A much less censored version of Nate's exclamation flew from Deeks' lips but not even Hetty bothered to reprimand him. The man's large hands circled her upper arms like iron clasps as he dragged her out of her apartment over the glass once again. Sam's jaw tightened even more as he took in the large cut on her forehead and watched the blood trickle down her face, he felt both men on either side of him tense as they no doubt observed the same thing. Her arms were tightly tied behind her back and there was a large piece of material acting as a gag to stop her from yelling.

Callen had never felt so much hate in his entire life. He had seriously, honestly never felt so much hatred course through his veins as he felt right in that moment watching Kensi being dragged roughly into the hallway. Her face was bruised her arms were bruised and it was Hetty who exclaimed this time as Kensi was harshly yanked further down the hallway and further into the light meaning they caught sight of her legs. There was a large laceration on her thigh that was bleeding rather heavily but thankfully it didn't look too deep.

They all froze when they realised she had begun to move slowly waking up. They watched as she began to struggle and then the man grabbing the back of hair and dragged her upright when it became too hard to drag her. Callen felt his own body flinch this time when she was suddenly slammed into the wall and he watched her head bounce off the wall.

They watched as the man grabbed her before their teammate could collect herself and force her almost throwing her down the stairs but Kensi quickly lowered her weight pushing her body to the ground and making it as hard as she could for him to move her.

"Good girl Kens" Callen heard Sam mutter from beside him and for a second thought back to when Dom, Kensi, Sam and himself had been put through extensive training and Sam had had to try and drag Kensi for her to demonstrate the correct way to make things harder for your attacker.

When the man who had quickly made the way to the top of the NCIS LA's wanted list grabbed Kensi's hair again attempting to pull her up they watched her leg quickly extend upward and slam into his side where the towel was being used as a make shift bandage.

Even though they didn't have audio it was obvious that a very loud yell erupted from the attackers throat before he dived towards Kensi who had tried to roll out the way and escape landing flush atop of her.

Now Hetty did turn away for a second. And Eric and Nate's hands went over their mouths disgusted and horrified with what they were watching. The three agents who worked with Kensi every single day stood scarily still taking it all in and watching the large man beat her. They watched every blow that he delivered to her body their anger growing, building. They watched their girl attempt to stop him but even they couldn't deny that there wasn't any way she could get out of that one and instead she smartly protected her head.

It was then that the woman who everyone but Nate and Eric had met entered the scene as the door Kensi and her attacker were closer to now swung open and the woman they knew to be Edith raised a shaky hand over her mouth. She stood stuck in the same spot for a second watching her neighbour before the woman like she had told Callen, Sam and then Hetty moved back into her house no doubt to call the police.

Nate felt as thought tt was like watching a horror movie as he watched Kensi somehow get herself lose and manage to stand even in handcuffs and begin to run down the steps again. How she had any strength left for any of it was beyond him and he cringed as he watched the assailant lunge and catch her again. The pair rolled down the stairs at a terribly fast speed over and over both of their heads being knocked around.

"ERIC!" Nearly all of them yelled at the same time when the two disappeared out of the camera's view but the young technician was already on it and effortlessly switched cameras. They watched the guy raise his arm to hit Kensi and saw her roll out of the way causing him to hit his fist on the metal rail. When she tried to get away this time it was the worst part of the entire footage for them to stand and watch. Hetty moved turning and moving several steps back before focusing on the screen again while Eric leant forward in his chair supporting his head in his hands as he watched the man on top of Kensi that was no doubt cutting off her air supply pulled out a syringe.

Callen felt his blood boil. His body was prickling he wanted to hit something, punch something, shoot something. Well he knew exactly what he wanted to shoot. He watched the son of a bitch shove the syringe into her neck and could only guess what was being pumped into her system.

_Bastard. He was going to kill him no doubt about it. _

Nobody had really ever seen Kensi cry even when Dom had died she'd been alone when it happened and afterwards they'd seen a couple of tears but nothing major not even Nate had seen her cry whenever he managed to get her to talk to him. Callen had probably been the closest and even he'd only seen a few tears fall down her face before he had moved forward and enveloped her in his arms as they had both sat for hours on end in the headquarters late at night reflecting on her partners death together.

They were shocked, well not shocked but horrified to watch tears streaming down her face as the man pulled the syringe out of kensi's body before turning away to find the cap before placing it back in his pocket. Somehow while he did that Kensi managed to drag her body back up and move down the stairs once again. She wasn't fast and she swayed on her feet and nobody could fail to notice the blood still running down her head or down her leg from her thigh.

He caught up to her as expected and Eric swapped Camera's once again. Apart from the syringe scene Callen found the next part almost harder than the other parts to watch. He watched as the man pushed Kensi hard against the wall obviously just as she was about to fall. His skin crawled as he watched him touch her face caressing it like a lover would. And then her body.

Kensi appeared to slowly be losing consciousness again but he watch the man run his hands deliberately down her neck over her breasts and then slid his hand to the small of her waist before down her the side of her hip and caressed her hip under the small pajama shorts. He saw red when his hand traveled around feeling her backside and his anger and rage and hatred all increased again. But not anywhere near as much as when he watched him rip the gag from kensi's mouth and then slam his lips to hers kissing her roughly and grabbing her hair. He could see Kensi protesting trying to push him away and back away from him but she was out of strength now. Her movements were sluggish and her limbs were becoming limp. She was still crying when he pulled away and they watch him whisper something into her ear and then they watched Kensi Blye's body finally give out and saw the man catch her as she fell.

The man tucked the gag into his pocket before he picked up Kensi carelessly hiking her up over his shoulder. They watched him look down quickly and press his side before quickly drawing his hand away that was already covered in blood.

Eric switched camera's for the final time to one of the traffic cameras and they watched the man fling Kensi off his shoulder into the back of a van before shutting the door and fastening a padlock to the outside. He then limped around the side of the car and pulled himself into the driver's seat before the car sped off.

There was a deafening silence in the tech room.

**Pleassssssssse review guys! I really really love to hear what you think and it's definitely encouraging me to write more tonight . I only started this story yesterday and I'm getting caught up in it Your reviews really help!**

**Thankyou to everybody soooooo much who has reviewed**

**AngelVanguard in particular thankyou thankyou thankyou **

**Anonymous I hope you're still enjoying it and thankyou**

**Lovely9000 thought it would be cute and something she would probably do thankyou **

**Jgomez921 really thankyou! Hope you still like it I'd love to hear what you think about these ones **

**Amblue36 thankyou, thankyou, thankyou**

**Cjhar thankyou very much I love to hear stuff like that **

**Fidi thankyou and I hope you're liking it so far**

**THANKYOUUU! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing **

**Chapter 5:**

_They watched the man fling Kensi off his shoulder into the back of a van before shutting the door and fastening a padlock to the outside. He then limped around the side of the car and pulled himself into the driver's seat before the car sped off._

_There was a deafening silence in the tech room._

They stood, all of them immobile, without a sound for at least a minute. It was Deeks who moved first turning without a word and walking out of the room away from them. It was another few silent moments before Callen spoke breaking the silence. His eyes didn't move from the screen as he addressed Eric in a calm tone that no one had really ever heard him use before,

"Eric go through the tape again...Nate help if you want pick out anything...everything...that can help us. Can you run a facial recognition scan?"

"yea—" Eric cleared his throat before starting again,

"Yeah I'll run it through all the available ones. There's half a number plate visible too so I'll try and get that too"

Callen nodded and turned and left as well without another word. The man walked to the bathrooms and slammed through the door. There were two men in there but at his entrance they quickly scurried out. Callen leant forward his arms supporting him on the porcelain sink he stared forward at himself in the dirty mirror. But his mind was still with the footage they had just seen.

The footage that was running through his head over and over.

He turned on the rusting faucet with shaky hands and splashed water over his face. He stopped and stood in silence breathing heavily.

Where the hell had he taken her?

Where was she?

How was she?

Had they stopped the bleeding?

What the hell had they injected her with?

What did they want?

What did they want with her?

What would they do with her?

What had they already done to her?

What would they do with her if they didn't mee—

Callen cut himself and forced all the thoughts, all the questions, all the what ifs from his head. Thinking about it wasn't going to help. It wasn't going to help anyone, not him, not Kensi, not anybody.

He had to help Kensi. She was all that mattered.

He became tense and agitated. He needed to do something. With that he turned from the bathrooms and walked out of the room down towards the desks where Hetty, Sam, Nate and Deeks were.

"what are we doing?" He saw Sam, Hetty and Nate observe him quietly before Deeks who didn't even look up from his file answered.

"We're going through all of the cases Kensi's been involved in. Trying to work out anybody who would have anything against her" Callen nodded and moved towards Deeks who finally looked up at his senior agent in charge before handing him a stack of files. The two men exchanged a look and knew that the other was feeling some kind of similar loss to him, similar guilt and similar anger. Callen nodded once more before taking a seat at his own desk before flicking the first file open.

Sam quickly followed suit taking a seat at his desk while Nate headed back up to help Eric.

"I'll be in my office if you come across anything please take the courtesy to come and tell me before you go and chase a lead yes?" The three men nodded to the woman who raised an eyebrow,

"We will Hetty" Sam assured her,

"I'm going to contact the director it's been long enough" Callen nodded when she looked at him knowing it was something that had to be done. As Hetty walked away Callen lost himself for a minute as the footage of Kensi lying on the ground a syringe in her neck consumed him again before he snapped out of it focusing on the file once again.

* * *

><p>Three hours later they hadn't pulled anything up. They had a pile of suspects who could possibly have a vendetta against Kensi but it was all far fetched. Nothing was strong nothing stood out and they didn't really have anything to go on. But they kept going working through file after file.<p>

It wasn't until three hours later that something happened. When Callen's phone rang Deeks dropped his pencil and Sam's head snapped up towards him. Callen looked to his phone only to stand quickly when he didn't recognise the number.

"It's not the same as this morning but I don't know it" Callen explained as he ran up the stairs Sam and Deeks on his tail.

"Eric unkown number, can you trace it?" Eric moved as fast as he could connecting the phone to the computer. It appeared the technician had been prepared for it and Callen noted to thank him for it later.

"Go for it" Eric said,

"Callen" he spoke into the phone,

"G?" Callen's shoulders slumped as he shook his head a small smile forming on his lips at the voice on the end of the phone,

"Hey Abs"

"Oh my gosh G I just heard have you found anything? What do you know? Can I do anything? You'll let me know if I can right? I know you were saying that your forensics is slow over there so tell me if I can do anything! She'll be alright G right I mean it's Kensi she's like Ziva but in L.A. They never get hurt they just hurt the bad guys before they catch them and drive like maniacs" The gushing voice on the phone made him smile for the first time that day,

"Abs slow down" he said with a chuckle. He was used to Abby's speed and was thoroughly used to it so he could usually keep up. He also noted her comparison with a smile. It definitely wasn't the first time Kensi had been compared with Ziva and vice versa and when the team had visited DC the year before the two teams had bonded closely which was where the comparison first started as a joke.

"Right sorry"

"We don't know much but we've got the surveillance camera footage but forensics are still working. I might take you up on that offer Abs"

"Good I'll be glad to hel—Oh Gibbs you're here hold on I've got Callen I'll put him on speaker" Callen mimicked Abby's actions putting his phone on speaker,

"Callen?" the man spoke

"Hey Gibbs you guys are on speaker here too now"

"How are you guys doing?"

"We don't have much we're working on it"

"You let us know if we can do anything at all from our end yeah. Going through files double checks whatever?" Gibbs commanded in the way he had always done,

"Yeah we will thankyou"

"Oh and Tony, Ziva and McGee and Ducky and Palmar said to say the same and that they'd probably get in touch with you as well.

"Alright well I'm waiting for a call from him Abs so I'll be in touch with you both I'll keep you posted but I'll send you Eric's direct number that will probably be the easi—"

"It's okay I've got it" Abby interrupted and Callen smiled again,

"Course you do. Thanks guys"

As they said goodbye they were all grateful for the call. Knowing they had more hands on deck was always a good thing and Callen knew that the entire team in DC would do anything to help them bring one of their agents home. They were family after all.

Aflksdfjaslfkj lasjdflsjadfljaslkfjs lajsf;jasdfljs;ldfjas;lkjdf

Unfortunately no call came. Callen's phone had sat beside him all afternoon as they waited and continued to go through file after file. They had also begun to go through Kensi's files. There wasn't much but Hetty had put Nate in charge of going through most of her fathers files to begin with.

They could see that the sun had nearly set as the inside of the OPS building was flooded with a golden orange light.

They had been working hours upon hours now and they relied on their desk lights to see what they were reading when nearly everyone else had gone home for the night.

Hetty arrived a little later and stood before their desks observing the agents who were entirely focused. She could see the determination in the eyes but as she looked at the men for a moment she could also identify their fear and their anger all of which was just below driving them on. When she cleared her throat the three of them looked up at her.

"It's time to get some sleep before tomorrow" She said in a no nonsense way but already knew she would be going into battle on this one,

"There's no way I'm going to be sleeping Hetty ...no point" Deeks said but Hetty pursed her lips. She had known that this would be the answer,

"Unless you all wish for me to hand this case over to another team I suggest that you take these _orders_ very seriously. Mr Hanna I suggest you go home for a few hours see your wife and your children catch some sleep. Mr Callen and Mr Deeks if you are adamant about staying then you will both be sleeping out the back for several hours or I _will _hand the case over" Hetty's voice softened before she continued,

"And you will do nobody any good by staying awake all hours only to not be at your best when it really counts" Her tone this time was business and they knew that while she would never hand the case over she had a point and even if they didn't sleep they needed to do something other than read about their past cases in hope of finding something.

They were looking for a needle in a haystack.

**Reviewwww! Please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing **

**Chapter 6:**

Everything hurt. That was all that she knew. Every single part of her body hurt like hell.

She tried to move in her bed but as she did she froze suddenly.

The surface beneath her was hard definitely not her bed. As she let her eyes flicker open she realised that it didn't do much good. She was in a dark room and she was on the ground. Suddenly she realised where she was...well she didn't know where she was but the memories of the past day or however long it had been flooded her mind.

She realised she was cold, she was so cold and it was only then she realised that her shirt had been ripped as had her shorts but only the bottom of them along with her underwear. She felt her heart race and her chest tightened as she regarded the soreness between her legs.

She couldn't move either. Her entire body was numb and she couldn't raise her arm or leg or roll over. Kensi began to panic ...more than she had been already. She racked her mind for any memories but from arriving home the night before she couldn't come up with anything. The agent bit back a sob...helpless.

She hated helpless. She could deal with most things but being powerless, being helpless was not one of them.

"no...no... ..no please" She found herself whispering over and over. Her throat was sore and her voice was scratchy,

"I don't like beggars you know" Kensi screamed. She hadn't heard a thing. And then she cursed herself. She was an agent. An NCIS agent. How could she have not realised he was there. She shuddered thinking of the team. What would they think?

Tears glazed her eyes as she considered her own pathetic...ness as she realised what had most probably happened to her but she pulled herself together ignoring the pain in her head and everywhere else. Instead she listened intently for the person she now knew was in the room. When nothing happened for several minutes she spoke again,

"Who are you?" There was no answer instead she was only met with a deafening silence as she lay in darkness.

"What do you want?" She tried again and this time she got an answer after a couple of seconds. It was from behind her and at the deep voice the memories from earlier came flooding back making her gasp slightly.

"Both of those questions are for you to find out soon Miss Blye...you know you are a very pretty woman ...Kensi isn't it. Young, beautiful ..interesting that you find yourself an agent for NCIS now my dear...well I'm not complaining" She heard him chuckle and she knew that it was certainly not the man who had taken her from her apartment.

"I had lots of fun getting to know you by the way thankyou maybe next time I'll have the honour of you being a little more awake...but alas it doesn't matter we've got a nice little video of it all so you can watch it all over again ...what do you say is it a date" She felt the tears begin as she listened to him begging his words not to be true and cursed herself as she was unable to stop her tears from falling.

"I'll have to check my diary" She replied,

"Ohh feisty..I like, I like. You know Kensi my man...he didn't like it very much when you stabbed him actually he wants to have a little chat with you a couple people do. How about we get dressed first shall we ...presentable for the boss. Yes I think so"

Suddenly the lights were flicked on and they were bright and florescent causing her to snap her eyes shut in pain. When she was able to open her eyes again the man was above her and now she could see that he was different. Different to the one that morning anyway. He had dark hair slicked back, he was dressed in an expensive looking suit and was shaved neatly but the look in his eyes...was haunting. ..Merciless.

He leant down and kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Get. Off. Of. Me.!" She spat out and bit his tongue. He sat up suddenly, scowling at her from his position above her. Abruptly he drew back and backhanded her making her neck snap sideways and hit the ground.

"Now come on Kens I've been nice. I stitched up your wounds, washed you off, made you look nice and presentable again. Be good" He gagged her with a tight piece of material over her mouth before he turned from her and went to some cupboards. She couldn't move her body. She couldn't turn her head but could still see him from the corner of her eye. When he moved back to her he pulled her up into a sitting position but as he let go she hit the ground again with a thump.

He laughed cruelly before pulling her back up to see her glare at him,

"You see what happens when your bad sweetheart" with that he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and her eyes widened. He raised it to her shoulder and cut the strap of her top and then the other right down the side before flinging the article off her. He placed her lying down once again before he straddled her and her shorts off. He slowly pulled the underwear from the pile of clothes and moving even more slowly pulled them up her legs. He nipped her hip with his teeth before getting off her.

He dressed her in a black bra, a white shirt, a black skirt and tall black heels. After he was finished he tied her hands in front of her with thick rope.

"Now the sedative should be wearing off soon I'll be back for you then. Get some rest sweetheart" And with another kiss to her temple he left turning off the lights again.

As the darkness swallowed her again she was alone in the room and fear began to consume her she felt the tears on her cheeks and her shoulders began to shake as sobs overwhelmed her tired frame.

* * *

><p>In a room not far from where Kensi was kept alone in the dark a man dressed in an even more expensive suit smirked as he clicked the send button and watched the email leave his inbox with a swell of satisfaction.<p>

He looked towards the door when the man he had been watching with the agent they'd taken stepped through the door. He looked to his boss and the man nodded to him. He watched the man's shoulders relax and smirked once again,

"Have fun?"

**Ok there you have it...annnnnd please review or I may withhold the next chapter heheeh noo...well maybe since you know I have to write it first but I've been spitting out these chapters pretty fast.**

**I really hope you're enjoying them but please let me know  
>Thankyouu all!<strong>

**Nina  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing**

**Chapter 7:**

A shrill ring sounded through the OSP building just as the light began to filter through the opaque windows basking its inside in an orange glow.

In the very back of the building a man who had lain down on an old, fraying couch to get some sleep only an hour or two before startled awake nearly falling to the ground. Callen rubbed a hand over his weary eyes quickly as he blindly felt for his phone on the small table at the top end of the couch.

As he peered into the lit up screen his eyes widened and his hand fell to his side. Then before he knew it he was striding through the building towards his work area. Deeks was still there as he had left him shuffling through papers, highlighting, scribbling and piling but Sam had obviously arrived now too and was doing the same thing at his desk. When the men caught sight of him Callen motioned upstairs,

"It's him"

The three agents took off up the stairs. Thankfully when Callen entered the tech room first he saw that Hetty and Nate were already there chatting with Eric as the trio went through some of the surveillance they had seen the day before again. Obviously startled by their abrupt entrance they turned,

"Mr Calle-" But for the first time ever the senior agent cut Hetty off,

"Eric trace it, it's him hurry" Eric moved as fast as he could connecting the phone to the computer as he had done when Abby had rung him the day before.

"Go for it" Eric said,

"Callen" the agent spoke clearly into the phone

"Agent Callen I see you've been to Agent Blye's apartment did you happen to find anything?" the same voice as the day before said,

"We'll find out soon enough" Callen replied giving the man nothing,

"Hmm I see"

"I want to talk to Kensi" In response all Callen got to his request was a slight chuckle,

"No..not this time I don't think, maybe next time we chat yeah. But Agent Callen I do have a little gift for you. I assume Mr Beal is close by yes?"

"Why?"

"Mr Beal I am going to give you an email address and password. The account has been set up solely for you and other than on your phone Mr Callen I will use it to send you some important details"

As the man relayed the details the others watched Eric typing faster than any of them knew they ever could and ever would be able to,

"What do you want" Callen asked as Eric opened the account up,

"Oh some money, a clean record and some other little things thrown in on the side" He said,

As Callen watched the first email come up and saw that it was a video attached he felt ill and answered without even thinking letting his anger crawl into his voice and his cool and composed facade slip momentarily,

"Fine, name it"

"Oh no no no no now that wouldn't be much fun would it. No I think I'll hold off for a little while. However the video you've most probably received should give you an idea of what you're bargaining for and then we can probably have a little more of a discussion. Alright Agent Callen"

As Callen went to reply he spoke to the dialtone.

"Shit, Eric?"

"Nope about two seconds off. He knows what he's doing. It does look like he's still in LA though"

As Eric pushed a large image up onto the larger screen the team turned to look at it their chests tightening. The video they had seen the day before had been enough to drive each of them crazy over the last tweny or so hours and they could only imagine what was going to be in this one.

"Ready?" Eric asked quietly the apprehension obvious in his voice,

"Go" Sam muttered as he stood like yesterday leaning against the table Deeks beside him. Nate and Hetty stood closer to Eric but Callen moved back further until he stood closer to the back of them room on the other side of the large table positioned in the centre of the room.

The screen flickered and collectively their breath hitched in their throats when an unconscious Kensi filled the screen. It was obviously dark wherever she was but the night vision camera allowed them to see her clearly. She didn't look great. Apart from being unconscious there were dark bruises lining her arms and staining her face and head. The scratches they had seen the day before were still there but the blood from Kensi's body had been washed away. Then they looked to the corner where they could only just see the dark pants of someone's legs as well as their shoes. The camera was trained more on the front of the room and to the floor obviously so that they could see her but years of training drew their eyes straight to the other presence they knew was in the room with Kensi.

Callen's body tensed as he took in her ripped shirt and shorts that had been pushed dangerously high. He felt his entire body start to shake and gripped the edge of the table as he observed the room she was being kept in. It was small and in the corner there was a small scrap of material. He prayed more than anything else that it was a gag they had been using or something but in his mind he knew what it was. Obviously the others had noticed as well and he vaguely noticed Sam and Deeks muscular shoulders tense and from the corner of his eyes saw Hetty sit down in one of the chairs.

Only a moment later they watched as their agent began to move just slightly. Her face scrunched up in pain and then she froze suddenly keeping her body as still as she could. They watched her regather herself and follow routine like a good agent. Like a perfect agent. Listening, taking in her surroundings.

But then they watched her closely and Nate frowned deeply when he watched her eyes widen looking shocked and watched her eyes sparkle obviously moist. They heard her whisper something and leant forward as a group trying to hear realising the camera had audio,

"Eri—" Deeks started,

"It's up as loud as it goes"

With their eyes fixed on the screen they almost jumped as the voice belonging to the other person in the room spoke much louder.

"_I don't like beggars you know"_ As they watched Kensi's body violently flinch they cringed at the pain that washed over her face along with the fear. Her eyes travelled upwards trying to see the person but her body didn't move,

Callen frowned as he took note that she didn't move her head or anything. She didn't try to fight him off. That wasn't Kensi. So either she was too weak to move or the drugs they had administered earlier were still in effect.

"_Who are you?"_ Her voice was stronger. It wasn't strong but it was stronger than when he had spoken to her. He wondered if she had been in that room when he'd been allowed to talk to her.

"_What do you want?"_ Her voice was composed and the team watched as she forced the mask that said she was strong and okay up over her face and over the fear.

"_Both of those questions are for you to find out soon Miss Blye...you know you are a very pretty woman ...Kensi isn't it. Young, beautiful ..interesting that you find yourself an agent for NCIS now my dear...well I'm not complaining"_ Callen bristled listening to the man speak to her. He wanted to drag the bastard away from him not letting him touch her not letting him speak to her, not letting him touch her, not letting him breathe near her.

The familiar pull of his heart that wasn't quite a team leader worried about his agent feeling had been building since the tape had begun confusing him even more. But there wasn't time to dwell on that and he focused back on the screen as he heard the man chuckle.

_"I had lots of fun getting to know you by the way thankyou maybe next time I'll have the honour of you being a little more awake...but alas it doesn't matter we've got a nice little video of it all so you can watch it all over again ...what do you say is it a date"_Deek's throat tightened as he heard the man taunt Kensi and before he could stop them his eyes flickered over towards the material in the corner. He'd confirmed it, there was no doubt in Deeks' mind as he took in his partner with scratches running up her legs and arms that the bastard had... he couldn't even think it. He closed his eyes momentarily as his thoughts took over,

_I should be there, with her. Being her partner, having her back._

Callen couldn't breathe. He couldn't move and he couldn't breathe. The man stood immobile trying to regain control of his breathing. He was going to kill him, he was going to put a bullet through the son of a bitch's head for touching her. He watched tears well in Kensi's eyes as she no doubt realised what had happened. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched her tears fall and he knew that not being able to wipe them away would be killing her.

_"I'll have to check my diary" _Sam forced a smile on his lips as he heard Kensi's reply. She was in hell and he couldn't save her. But he was so proud of her when he heard the courage in her voice, the defiance as she tried to show that he hadn't broke her; that she was still fighting and wasn't going to give in.

"_Ohh feisty..I like, I like. You know Kensi my man...he didn't like it very much when you stabbed him actually he wants to have a little chat with you a couple people do. How about we get dressed first shall we ...presentable for the boss. Yes I think so"_ Suddenly the camera was blinded but just as Nate was about to ask Eric what had happened the picture began to form again. It appeared the lights had been turned on and they heard Kensi gasp before they could see her again.

And once they could see her their blood boiled. The man was now perched over the top of her, straddling her waist and Hetty briefly thought that if this turned into anything more she would have Eric shut it down to at least preserve some of Kensi's modesty. That and she already knew that there was no way in the world the men around her would cope, would be able to focus or would be able to think with a clear head after they were made to watch Kensi being assaulted. She knew they were protective and probably more than they should be but while she knew that it irked Kensi all the time Hetty was glad that her team had such a strong sense of camaraderie and friendship.

The next thing the team witnessed all happened very fast. The man leant forward and his back was blocking their view of her. But even though her voice was muffled they still heard her speak forcefully to him,

"_. of. Me."_Then the man pulled back sharply. Deeks cocked his head to the side as if it would give him a better view to see his partner and then he gritted his teeth as he watched the man smack her across the face.

_"Now come on Kens I've been nice. I stitched up your wounds, washed you off, made you look nice and presentable again. Be good"_ They saw him reach back and pull out a band of material otu of his back pocket before leaning forward again and from Kensi's protests becoming even quieter they could only assume that he was forcing the material between her lips to quieten her. They watched him get off her again and move to the back of them room when he opened a door they could see that it was a cupboard and it was stocked fully with a range of things. He, however, pulled out clothes before moving back to her.

Nate felt his heart squeeze as he watched his friend. He watched the man pull her up and it was obvious that he was taunting her, tormenting her as he let her go again allowing Kensi's body to hit the ground again with a thumpbefore he laughed cruelly. When he pulled her roughly back up he watched Kensi scowl at the man but the psychologist could easily identify the other emotions tucked in the tenseness of her brow and the moisture in her eyes.

_"You see what happens when your bad sweetheart"_ Everyone in the room tensed even more when the man pulled a knife from one of his pockets and flicked the blade up which shined menacingly in the camera as he held it up. They watched him lean down but couldn't see what was happening. A moment later the black material that they knew had been Kensi's top was flung the side making fear and apprehension swell in all of them. He scooted back slightly and they knew that he was cutting off her shorts. Callen eyes were on the screen his lips in a tight line and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Sam closed his eyes furious with what was happening and his heart aching for Kensi. When her shorts were flung away to the side as well then hideous man pulled some black underwear from the pile he had gathered from the cupboards and raised his body slightly without moving from sitting over the top of her and slid them clumsily up her legs.

Kensi was still protesting though they could barely hear her and it was obvious that she couldn't move. Her muscles would tense, her body would tense but her limbs wouldn't move. They heard the man chuckle and then watched as he leant forward and down kissing the side of her hip. The angry, shocked and devastated team watched the man dress Kensi in a white shirt, black bra and skirt and went even as far to get up and retrieve a pair of black heels. Once he was done he found some thick rope and they watched him loop it several times around her wrist before tying it tightly. Nate watched the man who looked at Kensi with a sickening love as though she was something so precious that he had been waiting for, for such a long time.

_Classic obsession._

_"Now the sedative should be wearing off soon I'll be back for you then. Get some rest sweetheart" _Nate shuddered at the term of endearment as he watched the man press a kiss to Kensi's temple before he pulled himself up again.

The psychologist knew that really he should have been watching the team throughout the video but he couldn't draw his eyes away from the screen. It was as if he was leaving Kensi alone when he did, abandoning her and as he heard the man close the heavy door after the lights flicked off again. And he had worked in the OSP for long enough to realise that abandonment and rejection were two of the things that Agent Kensi Blye feared the most.

As the picture adjusted once again to the darkness they watched Kensi finally give in and it was obvious that she didn't know anybody was watching. They watched as her body began to tremble and the tears rolled heavily down her face.

Eric frowned when there was a major glitch in the video stream.

"What was that?" Sam asked not a second later and Eric watched the computer for a moment,

"I don't kn—" Eric cut himself off when he realised what had happened,

"It's switched to a live stream. Before it was taped but this is a direct feed" he explained.

As they watched Kensi on the ground they realised she was trying her hardest to move. They all knew that the drugs typically used in kidnapping took a long time to wear off and they could see that she was slowly able to move slightly but they could also see that she was at wits end, frustrated with herself and the entire situation.

It was Hetty that spoke first as they all continued to watch the feed.

"Well we now know that there are at least three people involved"

"How?" Eric asked and it was Sam who answered,

"That guy referred to the one that we saw taking Kens from the apartment as 'his man' and then after that he talked about 'his boss'"

"Yes it seems that there's quite hierarchy in this situation" Nate said,

"It looks like we've got brute strength in the one who kidnapped Kensi and then this one...well..he appears to be more involved with Kensi"

He didn't want to use the word obsessed, he didn't want to jump to conclusions or induce any panic within the team.

"He's not the guy I spoke to on the phone, different voice I think" Callen spoke for the first time his voice stiff,

"It is. The voice recognition patterns are completely different" Eric confirmed nodding to Callen before he spoke again,

"I think I can get enough of his face to run through facial recognition scanner as well" Hetty agreed telling him to get on it before she turned to Nate giving him a look that demanded the truth,

"What do you think of him Mr Getz?"

The psychologist sighed as the others turned to him,

"I think he's developed a sort of a fixation with Kensi. He doesn't appear to be too worried about the deal that they want he's more focused on her. He's possessive of her he's done what you'd call claiming her. He's dressing her in what he wants but the main fact is that he knew we were watching. And in this situation she 'belongs' to us so he's stealing her. He's sitting in front of the camera and showing the typical behaviour of claiming someone, dressing her, touching her all of that. He's showing us what he's doing but he's still covering her showing that he's in control that she's 'his'. Doing things as far as putting heels on kidnapped women and of course binding them are classic signs of enforcing control"

Hetty nodded pensively taking in what Nate said as they all were. They didn't like it, any of it. What their experience operational psychologist was saying was never good. Ever.

"So what now?" Deeks asked,

Nate did watch the team now. He watched them take in his explanation, take in his observations which were far from comforting. They'd found out that Kensi had been assaulted but as he realised that he couldn't even process that fact right then he knew he couldn't expect it from the others who seemed to be powering on. Hetty with her pursed lips and carefully controlled face was surrounded by stony faced men who weren't giving anything away.

Nate carefully watched Deeks, her partner. He knew that the new agent must be struggling. And Sam who was the quintessential big brother to Kensi. And Eric who really played the opposite almost of a younger brother in their big family but a brother none the less. And then there was Callen.

Callen was trickier. He played a protective, loving brother well. But lately as Nate had observed both their senior agent and Kensi who had lately been referred to as his own protégé there seemed to be something else. Something he was missing.

He knew they were both trained in masking their emotions but he had spotted it. The cases of late had kept them busy not giving him time to explore the fleeting hint he had gotten one day. But now as he watched Callen he wondered what it was that was going on in the senior agent in charge's head.

And from the tortured, pained look in his eyes it wasn't good.

**Thankyou all for your support really it's sooooooooo inspiring. **

**I know that not much action or progress happens in this chapter but please let me know what you thought**

**Thankyou to you all and I hope you enjoyed it**

**Review!**

**Nina xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing **

**Chapter 8:**

**Hi guys so in the other chapters I've separated the scenes from Kensi's perspective from the ones with the team but I'm trying something new and I've integrated them. Please let me know what you think...if it's alright or just confusing and to never do it again Thanks guys!**

It wasn't long after the video had finished and Nate had given his observations that Callen's phone rang. The rest of the team turned to look towards him and Callen's eyes flicked to the phone. For a moment he stood looking at the lit up screen and the number that, he knew, would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life. Callen finally reached forward picked up the phone just after Eric had moved over to attach it to the computer to begin the trace.

"Try to keep him on the phone Mr Callen" Hetty advised even though she knew more than well that the on edge man in front of her knew what he was doing.

"yeah?" He said not bothering with his name as he answered the call,

"Mr Callen did we nearly miss the phone this time or did Mr Beal have some trouble with the trace?"

When Callen didn't answer the man spoke again,

"Did you enjoy the video I sent you I assume you have watched it by now. Let it be used as a sort of warning Mr Callen because this is just _one_ of the things that will happen to your agent if you and your team do not hold up their end of the bargain, understand? My man is rather fond of this little agent of yours keep that in mind"

"We would be able to do that if you would tell us what you want" Callen spoke in a tone that was deadly calm,

"Oh no no not yet soon but not yet. Plus we do have another use for Ms Blye she's not just a pretty face around here"

"Let me speak to her"

"No, not today Mr callen but keep an eye on that email won't you. Goodbye for now Agent Callen we'll talk soon no doubt" And before Callen could get another word in the man hung up the phone.

"Damn it ...three seconds off" Eric's voice sounded from the desk and without another word G Callen turned from the room walking away.

* * *

><p>The next morning they hadn't gotten anywhere. It was the second night that Kensi had been missing and it felt like they'd gotten nothing. Sam had ended up calling his wife telling her that he had to stay. The woman who had met Kensi on several occasions agreed without hesitation telling her husband to keep her updated and to do what he needed to do.<p>

Unfortunately they were running out of things to do.

They were down to exploring every possible thing that 'might' have led to Kensi having been kidnapped. Every lead it seemed came up with nothing. And every nothing they got the more frustrated they all became.

Throughout the night Eric had worked tirelessly to try and get anything. He felt like he was failing Kensi. He had a direct feed into where she was staying and he still couldn't get anything. It was near morning when Hetty ended up telling him that she would have security remove him from the building if he didn't go and get some sleep and finally he retired to the makeshift room they were using as beds out the back. He didn't dare ask her when the last time she had slept was.

Deeks was there when Eric collapsed the second couch that had been moved into the area and the junior agent looked up at him offering him a small smile that didn't reach his eyes,

"You okay?" Eric asked and Deeks shrugged,

"You?" Eric nodded knowing there wasn't any answer that could express what they were feeling. There was a moment of silence before Eric spoke again,

"She'll be okay though right? I mean it's Kens, if anyone would get through this, get out of this it's Kensi" Deeks smiled grimly at the tense technician,

"She'll be okay Eric" It was the last thing they said instead they lay there caught up in their thoughts of everything that had happened.

_She has to be. _

By the time Deeks had gotten up, after finally falling asleep from pure exhaustion for a few hours, and moved back out to their desks he found out that Director Vance from DC had arrived. He met the man or his boss' boss for the first time who was being caught up on everything about the case.

There wasn't much.

Sam stood as the group walked into the tech room shaking Vance's hand in greeting as Deeks had done. Between Nate, Sam, Callen and Deeks one of them if not more had been in the tech room all night keeping an eye on the screen watching over Kensi. They weren't going to miss anything. Anything that could alert them to where she was. Sam reported that the second man who Nate had discussed as being obsessed with Kensi had visited her that morning and had given her a glass of water and a piece of bread.

When Eric appeared not long after Deeks taking back over for his fill in he filled them in that none of the scans had brought back anything. Nothing had been matched, nothing had been ID'd. Absolutely nothing.

So they still had nothing.

The day continued on. Frustratingy, infuriatingly going nowhere. On the little amount of food that the agents had consumed, the large amounts of coffee and the even smaller amount of sleep they have gotten they became short with each other snapping at the little things.

When Eric informed them that there was no possible way for him to track the camera Deeks had yelled at him telling him to try again and not give up.

When Callen paced back and forth the tech room it was Sam who gruffly told him to give it a rest.

It was Callen himself who had blown up about the gum Eric had been chewing one day when he was watching Kensi from the tech room.

Hetty watched her team begin to fall apart at the seams; she watched the cracks form and the men all begin to work against each other instead of with each other. She knew something had to happen fast but an hour later as she rushed alongside Director Vance towards the tech room at Nate's signal she regretted her wish for something to happen.

Adlfsja;slfjsldkjf ljas;ldfjsaldkjfkl jkljask;ldfjklas;jdfklj lkjask;lsdjfklsjdfl

_She had been alone for god knows how long. She had absolutely no idea but it had been too long. Kensi had finally regained control over her body and had slowly sat herself up before moving back as far as she could until she was against the cupboards. She'd tried to open them, look in them but one they were locked and two, it was much too dark to be able to see anything anyway. _

_Her throat itched yearning for water and her stomach in need of food grumbled in protest._

_Suddenly the lights flicked on and her eyes stung momentarily blinding her as they adjusted._

Back in the office Nate turned from where he sat at the middle table catching movement on the screen. As Eric typed into the computer with his eyes still trained on the video feed Nate stood up quickly and moved out towards the balcony looking down at the agents working at their desks and Hetty who was sat with Director Vance at her desk.

Before he could even open his mouth Callen caught sight of him and it was obvious that his serious face had alerted the senior agent to everything he was about to say as Callen rose quickly heading for the stairs. The others followed.

Eric watched as Kensi was dragged quite forcefully up as one of the men grabbed a fistful of her hair the other one entering the room pushing a large metallic table and then dragging a smaller one behind him. The team crowded into the room just as the man shut the door behind him once again trapping them in the room.

_She felt her scalp sting as he hauled her to her feet and she tried to get out of his grip._

_What was it with them and hair_

Callen tensed as he watched them roughly throw her weak body around. Once the man had her upright albeit she was swaying on her feet he let her stand for a couple of seconds by herself and Callen heard Eric gasp when his rock sized fist slammed into Kensi's stomach sending her flying back into the wall smacking her head roughly.

"_That was for stabbing me bitch" She knew it was him when he spoke then one who had taken her. while she had been alone she had recalled nearly all her memories of the past how many ever hours it had been. She remembered him in her house and then waking up in a moving van and then it got a little hazy but she remembered talking to G sometime. Maybe she had dreamt it, imagined it but she had no idea and now she had no time to dwell on it as she blinked furiously trying to clear her blurred vision and rid her sight of the bright dots. _

The team watched as she sat dazed against the white cupboards and then a man that they knew was different again entered. They'd never seen him. He was a different build from the other two and he seemed to be more careful. Hiding his face, turning away from the camera. Before Kensi could recover the burly man yanked Kensi upright again before pulling the gag from her mouth and letting it fall to the ground. And that was when Kensi Blye caught sight of everything in the room. As the man moved behind her and she regained most of her balance she saw the small metallic table next to him and gasped.

"NO, NO, NO, NO HELL NO" The team heard her yell louder than they'd heard her voice since she'd been in there. And obviously the small bit of food and water had immensely helped and getting back on her feet as well.

She began to back away from the man who was yet to speak but only found herself backing into the hard chest of the first man. The team couldn't see what was on the table that had a back on it. Eric tried to move the camera but it was no use. They watched as the larger man began to push Kensi forward ignoring her protests and then they finally got a glance of the Kensi who had been repressed with drugs since she'd been taken. They watched as anger flickered in her eyes and she turned slamming her knee upwards and they watched with satisfaction as it connected with the mans side.

_Kensi drew in a deep breath as she realised the slightest bit of activity was completely exhausting her but there was no way in hell that they were ever going to touch her with anything on that table. She raised her right arm and ignored as she saw the bruises which stained it for the first time before she found the right spot on his neck and felt the relief flood her as he dropped to the ground. _

Nate watched the other smaller man back away from the scene slightly and wondered what his part in the whole plan was. Was he the boss?

_Kensi wasted no time in kicking the man in the side once more as he hit the ground. He wasn't unconscious and he was a very large man and there was no way in hell she was turning her back on him. As he began to fight back she leant down slamming his head this time into the cupboards and this time the giant man finally fell unconscious. She sat on her knees for a moment regaining her breath trying to slow her erratic heart she could feel beating from her head to her toes. _

_Suddenly there was a clap and then another and another and she turned slowly to watch the other man leaning against the wall smirk towards her. _

"_Very good Agent Blye very good. And to think you were beginning to disappoint me, that was much more fun" She watched him warily as he picked up a very large knife from the table. As he moved towards her she began to feel her body losing its strength all over again but she was not going to let herself fall. Before she knew it she jumped sideways as he pitched the knife at her. _

_The man laughed again and as Kensi tried to pick her heavy body up off the ground once again but suddenly she froze when she found an even larger, more threatening knife at her neck. She pulled her head backwards quickly away from the blade but violently flinched when she felt a needle pierce her skin on the other side of her neck. Her movement caused the knife to slice her skin slightly on the other side. _

Sam watched as Kensi took down the man who in truth had been the cause for most of Kensi's injuries and pain. A man that Sam would most definitely like to have a little chat with. As a father Sam watched all of the footage with a different perspective. He had daughters, he had daughters that he was so extremely protective over and Kensi...she was someone's daughter as well. And that tiny little fact made him watch every video with that little bit of extra heartbreak. A different kind of pain.

They watched him pull a struggling Kensi up onto the metal table. It looked wrong. So completely wrong as he strapped her ankles and wrists down with thick, black straps. It was like they were watching a horror movie. She tried to get out, she tried to fight against him but they could tell she was exhausted. They weren't sure if it was because of the drugs or the beatings she had received. It could have been the dehydration setting in or the exhaustion overwhelming her body but Kensi's movement began to slow.

The team watched, the horror contorting their faces when another knife glinted in the camera making them all tense. They watched the bastard run the tip of the knife from Kensi's stomach up, between her breasts up to her neck. He didn't cut her but they could see the slight pressure and Kensi pull her body away as much as she could. All of their shoulders relaxed slightly when the blade was removed but any fears that they had been relieved of soon returned when the man carelessly inserted another needle in her wrist.

The scene on the screen before them was like a hospital scene of horror. Kensi had been attached to various things and Callen could hear the heart rate monitor beeping constantly.

As Nate watched the scene his brow creased as it had been for the past few days a horrible feeling settled in his stomach. The psychologist watched the man observing Kensi, recording Kensi. He was testing whatever it was that he had been injecting her with. She was being used to test the drug. His heart began to race as he realised how wrong the whole thing could go.

**Please please review!**

**Thankyou sooooo much to everyone who has been reviewing it means the world to mee! **

**Nina xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing **

**Chapter 9:**

The team had been assembled downstairs and were listening to Director Vance instruct them on keeping their work professional and how he would be sure to pull them off the case should they cross any of the boundaries.

At the time Eric appeared on the balcony above Callen was sitting on his desk his mind far away from anything Vance was going on about. His mind was with Kensi. He could see her empty desk beside him and his heart twinged painfully. It wasn't right. She should be there with them and Vance should certainly still be in DC. She should have been there sitting next to him on his desk annoyingly swinging her legs back and forward while they listened to Nate drone on or something like that.

When he saw Eric he looked up his heart sinking,

"Guys, Hetty, Callen, Sam, D-" The alarm in his voice had every agent thundering up the stairs before they made it into the room and by the time Eric began Deeks' name Callen was standing in front of him,

"What's wrong?"

'It's Kensi"

The group moved swiftly into the tech room crowding around the screen. Sam observed the great lump of the other man still slumped on the ground but his attention was grabbed by his friend and fellow agent when she began to move. It was only then he noticed how clammy she looked. Kensi looked deathly pale and her chest was rising and falling quickly almost shuddering. They watched as the drug began to take effect,

It was obvious that it was painful as whimpers escaped her throat and her tears welled. Callen knew that she was holding them back for as long as she could but as the time went on tears began to escape her eyes. Her skin was flushed and they could see the perspiration on her forehead.

It was their nightmare. For all they knew they could be watching her die. A while later the man still unconscious on the ground was removed from the room being dragged by two more men who they had never seen before making them gulp nervously.

_How many were there?_

When the first man came back in he didn't speak instead he watched her scribbling things in a small book. Kensi watched him as well as she could and Deeks could see the fear in her eyes. Once he had circled the table several times he finally came to a stop leaning over Kensi with a cruel smile on his face,

"What do you think should we leave her friends listening or cut them off for a while?" Callen felt his heart constrict. They couldn't stop the feed...

The man looked up towards the other standing by the door and grinned,

"Maybe if she's good" He smirked and looked up to the camera as he stroked Kensi's forehead making her violently pull her body away from him crying out.

"Oh yes...it's starting" And he left the room.

Deeks felt his heart beating fast as he turned to the group,

"What does he mean it's starting" It was Nate who answered,

"The drug...it's beginning to take its effect on Kensi's body" They watched her. Their girl was chalk white and it was obvious that she was quickly becoming distressed. She began to pull against her bonds and the team could see that her wrist and ankles were already turning red.

NCISNCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Callen sat on the couch out the back his head in his hands as he thought about Kensi.

"hey" Callen looked up to see Nate smiling grimly at him before he sat across from him,

"You okay?" Callen shrugged and for a moment he sat, silent. And Nate waited offering Callen whatever it was that the agent needed. And then for the first time Agent G Callen spoke to a psychologist,

"We've got nothing Nate, nothing" The man waited for Callen to go on,

"We can't find her, we can't find the bastards who have her. They're pumping her with god knows what and I can't...there's nothing I can do. I mean..what..." Nate had never seen G Callen at a loss for words but here he was in front of him his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out how to best explain himself,

"what if something happens to her Nate? I mean... we can't..we can't lose her..not after Dom ...not Kens..not Kensi I..."

"What?" The psychologist softly prompting the agent,

"I can't lose her Nate...she's family...and I don't have family but Kens is...like Sam...even Deeks and you and Eric and Hetty" Nate wanted to tell him, shake Callen and tell him that Kensi meant a lot more to him than Sam, Deeks, Eric, Hetty or him. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. He'd let Callen figure it out by himself. It would happen he knew it.

It was Sam's voice that yelled out this time and Nate and Callen ran towards the room that they had left an hour or so earlier.

When they entered the room Callen heard the director speaking to Eric,

"What's she saying, turn it up?" Vance asked and Eric shook his head. Callen watched as Kensi tried to say something she was looking at the camera obviously she had found it and was now talking straight to it. They could hear her wheezing, laborious breaths but couldn't her voice wasn't loud enough to hear,

"I don't know Kensi's the lip reader" The technician replied,

"Abby knows how to lip read send it to her" Callen had his phone out of his pocket before the director finished his sentence selecting the first name to appear in his contacts.

_Abs. _

"Callen?" Her voice said into the phone

"Hey Abs"

"How are you? How is she have you heard?"

"Ok Abs, listen Eric's sending you some footage we've got to know what she's saying okay. It's Kens but we can't hear what she's saying"

"Ok send it I'll tell you"

Five minutes later Callen had the phone on speaker and it was obvious that Abby was watching the video stream that Eric had sent to her. Several moments before Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee had entered the lab and the listened to Abby catch them up. As the DC team watched the video the others could hear Abby's gasps and Dinozzo's exclamations.

"ok G?"

"Yeah Abs"

"she's saying David, David Michaels" With Abby's translation they could see Kensi saying the name.

And then Abby gasped loudly and Callen's stomach tied itself in knots. They watched the door slam open literally banging off the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU" It was the man who had administered the drugs in the first place,

"Oh Agent Blye don't you learn you STUPID BITCH?" Before she could do anything the man picked up the knife and sliced her stomach open. The scream that filled their ears was a horrible, painful, haunting sound that nobody would ever forget. The knife slashed across her arm this time before he grabbed her face speaking to her so low that they couldn't hear and Abby couldn't see. He then slapped her hard, not holding anything back, across the face making it slam into the table. He battered her body with his fists and her screams went on and on until her throat became raw. She fought against him but bound to the table there was nothing she could do.

When Nate turned towards Callen this time too curious to see the man's reaction he saw the vein on his forehead looked like it was about to pop. He saw that his jaw was set tightly and his hands gripped the table tightly. But Nate saw straight passed the anger noting that for once Callen's guard was down and he didn't miss the extra glisten in Callens eyes. He turned away knowing that he was right. Knowing that all of this was killing Callen as he watched the woman he loved be tortured and hurt.

A roar from the video claimed Nate's attention as he watched the man lose control of himself. He grabbed the table pushing it over in a fit of madness and rage and the team watched as the table lost balance Kensi going over with it crying out. She had been screaming for so long that she had nearly lost her voice. The machines around Kensi were dragged down with her cords flying.

They could still hear the DC team at times reminding them they were watching as well. It was only when the two other men that they were most familiar burst into the room the larger man laying a hand on the one beating Kensi that he stopped. Looking down he kicked her once more. She was facing away from them but they heard her cry and then could hear Kensi coughing.

As the man moved away from her he turned to the man who seemed to like Kensi the most,

"Clean her up then I'll let you have some fun. Do what you want with her, do what you want to her just keep her alive" His dark eyes then flickered up to the camera.

"And disconnect that!"

"No" He heard Eric who began to type as fast as he could. Callen didn't know what he was doing, he had no idea but when the screen flickered and then shut down nobody spoke, nobody moved. Deeks stood his hands joined on the back of his head, eyes wide panicked.

"David Michaels"

Everyone turned to Callen who had spoken his voice broken. It was the only way Sam could describe it as he looked at his devastated partner.

"Leon" It was Gibbs voice that spoke out of the speaker,

"Gibbs"

"We're dropping our case here. Callen you tell me what you need and we'll get it for you. If you want us down there tell me or if we can work from here whatever."

"Thanks Gibbs" Callen said truly grateful,

"I've got an address for a David Michaels" Abby spoke through the phone and Callen almost smiled,

"54 Greene crt" Callen, Sam and Deeks stood ready to go,

"Thank you Abs can you and Eric try and get back into that feed please"

"Sure of course stay safe guys" Callen heard Abby's voice shake, not that he could blame her. He looked towards Hetty who nodded and Callen headed out of the room Deeks and Sam right behind him.

David Michaels.

The name was the only thing running through Callens head. Over and over and over.

**Hey guys, pleasssse review! **

**And I need your opinions do you think it would be a good idea to have the DC team come over or should we leave Callen and his team to it? **

**Helllp I haven't decided yet. I'm leaning to them staying in DC and just working from there with them...what do you think?**

**Thankyou xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing **

**Chapter 10:**

This time Kensi was awake and it was one of the most disturbing, distressing, traumatic things she had ever gone through and would likely ever go through.

She could feel her blood pumping pushing the drugs around her body more and more. She had still been strapped to the table when it had gone over and she cringed when she felt her shoulder twinge painfully where it had cleanly dislocated.

He had unstrapped her first, her feet and then her wrists and she had fallen to the ground. The man looked at her with the utmost care yet his eyes were still cold, still chilling. She couldn't move her body, she wanted to pull her legs up to her chest and curl up into a ball but she couldn't move her legs or her body. When she felt his hands stroking her bloody face she shivered trying to pull away.

"Oh love what have you done? You should have just been quiet sweetheart. Don't stir trouble"

Kensi felt herself being lifted and then he none too carefully began to remove her clothes ripping them off. She whimpered as he touched her bleeding, swollen stomach and as material pulled tightly over her bruised, tender back. She was completely and wholly void of any strength and couldn't help her head lolling around as he manhandled her.

He stripped her clothes from her body mopping up the blood with her shirt. He washed her body with an itchy towel dipped in ice cold water. He washed all of her body and once the bleeding stopped she felt his hands replace the towel caressing her skin. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe and squinted as the world around her began to spin once again. His hands caressed her face and mauled her breasts, touched her stomach and forced her legs to part ignoring the tears running down her face. His lips on her body burned her skin and she could feel bugs beneath crawling. She wanted to scratch, scratch her skin and get them out. But she couldn't, she couldn't move...paralysed. Her entire body was trembling and the bile rose up into her throat as he pushed inside of her forcefully as well as forcing his tongue into her mouth at the same time.

"please...no please don't, don't please..I won't..just let me go I please" Kensi felt a wave of self hatred flow through her body. She had never hated herself more, she was begging...begging! What would the guys think of her? Her words were only a whisper and her throat stung with every word that was pushed out of her chapped and cut lips. She was desperate, hurt and broken pleading for him to stop.

He didn't pay attention to her pleas ignoring the woman's barely there voice instead focusing on her body. How she felt and god it was good. Finally after what felt like years she felt him slip out of her pulling away from her and standing up and moving back letting her body flop down on the dirty, concrete floor. Kensi squeezed her swollen eyes tight closed trying to pretend she was anywhere but there.

"No begging for it love, remember. And I don't think the boss is going to be letting you go anywhere soon. But it's okay I'm going to take good care of you" He laughed as he leaned back over her naked body stroking her face forcing her to look at him.

Kensi turned her face towards the floor coughing weakly, her body shuddering and her throat stinging. He once again touched her body except this time when her eyes opened to see him all she could see was white and she screamed as the light burned her eyes. But the next thing she saw was worse. She watched in horror as her captor grew and grew until he towered over her. His hands were huge and his nails talons and as she looked down at her hand when he grabbed it. She watched as her skin melted off and she screamed louder.

She could see her bones and then watched as the bugs scampered out from beneath her skin eating her flesh. She screamed over and over hoarsely and couldn't fight when the monster in front of her tied her hands together with a green slimy snake that slithered around her hands its teeth piercing her flesh cutting off all the circulation to her hands until she could no longer feel them, until she could no longer feel anything. She room span faster and faster until all she could see was a blur of colour that made her feel more than nauseous before she gave into the darkness letting it take her away from her reality pulling her into another nightmare that would hopefully be more merciful than her current predicament.

The man who had her looked down at his beauty. The boss had let him have her...finally and god had he enjoyed her. Once he'd finished with her he had planned to dress her in the dress that he had bought with him until she began to scream. Her arms were swinging as she fought back as if she had a rush of adrenaline forcing him to fight to hold her arms together. He forced her body into compliance using force as he bent and twisted her body into the thin, cotton white dress. When her hand struck his face his eyes hardened looking at his crazy love. She was beautiful, stunning. The harsh colours of her body contrasted so deeply with the pure white of her dress. Her skin was darkened to purple and black. He grabbed the heavy bindings as his face stung caught by her nails and bound her wrists. She didn't stop fighting but as her eyes rolled towards the back of her head he knew she didn't know what she was doing.

She didn't know that she had hurt him. And so he held the beautiful woman against his chest smuggling her attempts to move and to fight until finally she collapsed unconscious slumping in his arms. He picked her up only to find she was lighter than a feather and placed her on the table that had been tipped over not long before.

He re tied her hands in the bindings at the top of the table and the ones at her ankles lightly as he planned to be back before his sleeping beauty woke.

He turned back to cupboard and pulled out a bag. When he opened the case he pulled out a long chain that glittered under the fluorescent light above. He lifted her head and fastened the clasp pulling the diamond attached to the golden chain until it lay between her breasts. He then pulled out the rings from the case placing them on her fingers. A matching bracelet followed and he watched as his ordinary girl turned into a glittering princess, his princess. The man pulled Kensi's hair away from her head and her neck tying it up so it wouldn't fall allowing the necklace to be seen. And finally he pulled out some blood red lip stick and applied it to her lips covering the bruises and hiding the cuts.

_She was perfect._

As he lowered his body over hers and pressed a soft kiss to Kensi's lips he didn't notice the small, faded red light on the camera above flicker on.

**Hi everybody...**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter..Next shall be more back with Callen and the team and their efforts to find Kensi.**

**But would love to know what you guys are thinking...do I need to get her out of there immediately or can I have another couple of chapters...would Kensi being able to speak to G suffice for now? Looooove to know your thoughts ...thanks everybody! **

**Nina **

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing **

**Chapter 11:**

"There's no one here" Deeks stated despondently,

"There's nothing here" Sam echoed him confirming the one thing the three agents did not want to find when they had broken into David Michaels house,

"Keep looking there's got to be something surely" Callen said as he walked into the man's bedroom. Deeks and Sam exchanged a worried look before they turned to go over everything they already had. Deeks headed into the living area and began to turn every rock looking for anything that could tell them where his partner was. His heart tugged thinking of her of what had happened to her. He wanted her back, he needed her back. She was his partner and he was hers. He couldn't lose her because she was more than that. Kensi and Deeks had surpassed partners and Deeks let the small grin form on his lips as he remembered the day he had spent trying to convince Kensi that they were friends not just partners. She had dismissed him every time but he knew that she was just winding him up.

They were friends, she was his best friend and he wanted her back.

"Sam, Deeks I've got something...I think" Callen's voice came from his bedroom and the two men rushed in to see Callen standing in the middle of the room with a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Court dates, drug orders, jail procedures. Let's get these back to the office".

Callen and Deeks sat in the back of the car as Sam drove the stack of papers between them. They had sent forensics to the house to pick up whatever the three had missed but scanned every paper looking for names, addresses anything...any clues any hints.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NC

"Eric tell me you've got something" Callen asked as the three men walked into the office,

"Hey before I say anything Abby wants to talk" Eric reached forward and pressed the number,

"Eric"

"Abs their back"

"Oh hey guys ok so David Michaels was released from prison 3 months ago. He was in for drug possession and trafficking highly illegal substances"

"Thanks Ab-" That supported the documents they had found at his place,

"There's more" She cut him off,

"The man who put bail up for Michaels was Ian Thompson who was released one year ago for the same charges but the most important thing is who put them in, three guesses?"

"NCIS"

"Oh Callen you ruin all my fun" Callen smiled and a very, very slight wave of relief washed over him as they found their motive,

"I need places...anywhere they could be keeping her"

"Already on it we're running them now"

"Thanks Abs"

"What's going on?" Sam asked and Callen looked up at the worry and hesitation in his partners voice and looked up to see the video stream had been put back up on the larger screen.

"I got back into the camera" Eric answered and Sam's heart clenched as he was sure the others' had too. Kensi was black and blue; it was obvious that she had been beaten and hurt but it was her frantic movements that worried them the most she almost looked hysterical.

"It's the drugs they must have hallucinogenic properties" Nate explained. The woman they watched was unlike the Kensi any of them would have imagined. She was hysterical her eyes wide and had a manic look about them.

"She got out of the ropes on her wrists...somehow" Nate said and they watched Kensi trying to undo the straps over her ankles. She was scratching at her ankles trying to pull them with no success. The cries of frustration echoed around the small room,

"What's with all the jewellery, makeup?" Deeks asked hesitantly,

"He's controlling her remember. Now he's controlling what she wears, what she looks like. I'd like to know where he got the jewellery, if it's an a past lovers, maybe wife who's left him or passed away"

"Well that's just morb—" But Deeks was cut off when Kensi let out a guttural scream,

"" They watched in horror as their agent's eyes fixed on something in front of her,

"NO go away! Noooo" She lifted her cut hands to try and push whatever she was seeing away before she forced her attention back on her ankles. Finally after several minutes she managed to get the ropes from around her ankles undone, her hands were shaking violently making it even harder. When Kensi flung her legs over the side of the table and pushed herself up and off it they watched her legs collapse and their agent hit the ground on her knees.

She tried to stand several times but there was no use and she crawled towards the corner of the room. Halfway there she suddenly turned back her eyes wide with terror and fear.

"Let go" She spoke,

"let go, let go, LET GO, LET GOOO" she was screaming the words over and over again until she finally reached the corner and she began knocking on the stone walls.

"Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT" She was scratching the walls, banging on them with her hands over and over. They could see the fresh blood on her hands running down her arms.

And then it looked like Kensi caught sight of her hands as well but she looked at them with a vivid fascination and then her wrists, her arms, her chest and she started screaming all over again scratching her arms, her face and her entire body.

"It looks like she's seeing bugs...you know how drug users see bugs beneath their skin I'd take a guess and say that that's what's going on here" She was hurting herself so much more than she was already the bright, blood staining the white dress.

It went on for what felt like day upon days. Watching Kensi crawl around the room on her grazed knees and hands, crawling away, trying to escape from whatever haunting hallucination was torturing her. After around another twenty minutes Kensi clutched her head screaming loudly. She coughed into her hands and everyone's eyes welled and chests tightened more than they already were when they saw the blood land on her hands. She began to clutch her eyes, scratching them and trying to shield them from the small amount of light in the room. She collapsed a moment later hitting the ground and she couldn't get back up no matter how much she tried.

Her body convulsed and once it finally stopped kensi was left on the ground bleeding and breathing heavily as the tears rolled down her face.

Callen walked out a moment later. He walked out with the picture of Kensi's convulsing body in his mind, he left with her screams echoing around his head and he left the building. The wind swirled around his face and a rush of anger went through him. Callen slammed his foot into the bin watching it fall over. He punched the wall again and again not caring when the rock sliced the skin over his knuckles. And then suddenly he was out of energy completely and he slid down the wall. And he cried.

For the first time in...probably forever Callen could not stop the tears that fell and he sat stony faced looking absently across the courtyard.

Sam pushed the courtyard door open his eyes searching the area until they finally fell on the figure sitting against the cobble wall. Sam took Callen in and began to move towards him. He didn't talk, he didn't greet Callen or tell him how they had watched Kensi push the metal table over cowering behind it or how she had scratched her stomach open screaming for 'them' to stop touching her

Instead Sam Hanna slid down the wall next to his friend and sat silently alongside him. Both men too caught up in their thoughts to notice how long they had been sitting there until Sam finally turned to Callen looking at his partners' tormented expression,

"We'll find her G, we'll get her back" And before Callen could reply to Sam, before Sam could say anything else before they could get up and head back inside at that moment Callens' phone rang and he had it at his ear in seconds.

**Please, please, please review!**

**Sorry it's taken a bit longer than the others I needed to re ...plan or something **

**Thankyou all!**

**Nina xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing**

**Chapter 12:**

Time was a complete blur for Kensi. A painful, maddening, bright blur that made very little sense to her what so ever. She had no idea how she had gotten there and no idea how long she had been there.

Everything hurt. Her body ached, her head ached, her throat ached her eyes ached. Ached, hurt, stung, seared, throbbed. It hurt to move, hurt to think, was almost impossible to speak and it hurt to open her eyes. It hurt to have them open, hurt to have them closed. Most of time they hurt so much that she had tried to rake them out with her own fingers and she could feel the raised skin on her face where her fingernails had sliced her skin open leaving long, unhealed scratches on her face. That was when, of course, she had her hands free. Often they were bound behind her back or in front of her, sometimes painfully uncomfortable above her head. When she had strength, any at all she would try and wrestle free of them. It seemed her wrists never stopped bleeding burned from the rope, the cuts infected.

It didn't matter whether she was awake or asleep. Whatever state she was in she saw terrible things. Terrible, haunting, horrific, horrifying things. She knew they weren't real...most of the time but sometimes they got too real, sometimes they came to life and hurt her. She would see her friends, her family...she would see Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nate, Eric and Hetty. Her father, her friends from back home, Jack. She would see her mother, her sister only from the pictures she'd seen of them. It didn't matter who though...they would all come to life, they would all stalk her, watch her, hurt her. They would turn into terrifying monsters, creatures, predators from a fantasy horror land with blazing red eyes, long, sharp fangs, maggot covered faces. Invincible, immortal, indestructible but strong and poisonous and crazy and deadly. They would stagger towards her.

And when she didn't see them, she saw him and the others. Her captors. The man she saw the most haunted her. She knew there were others but the one that watched her all the time. He would sit in the corner and simply watch her for hours on end. Just watch her.

And then he would touch her. And hurt her. And she had begged to him to stop. Begged. Prayed. Pleaded.

She was ashamed. Embarrassed. Humiliated. But she still begged him to stop.

He kept her a prisoner with another man..the one who kept hurting her, who kept coming at her with needles, long sharp big thick needles that would pierce her skin and she would feel the hot liquid being pushed into her veins. It would make her body ache more, her head spin more, her eyes sting more. It made her body freeze and at some point she had realised that it made the monsters come alive. Her muscles would cramp but her body would not move and she would shake and shiver violently until her head hurt so much it felt like it was splitting and she could see the room spinning faster and faster and faster until she was delirious.

She found herself talking a lot, mumbling, murmuring. She knew her babbles were hardly intelligible. She didn't even know what she was talking about, she just wished that she would stop. Her throat would sting but she couldn't stop yelling for them, for _him_ to let her out, for him to stop touching her, to not touch her with those needles again.

At other times he would make her talk to him. He would pull her into his arms and stroke her face when she couldn't push him away. He would hold her and rock her or lie down with her and pull her flush against his chest wrapping a leg around her waist. He would purposely position her body around his; pull her arm over his body, or lay her head on his chest, her leg around his waist, her face towards him. Like lovers would lie.

Except she didn't love him.

She hated him. She despised him. She loathed him. Reviled him. Detested him.

She feared him.

He would make her talk about past cases, her friends, her family, what she did outside of work, past dates, her father, her favourite colours, music, books everything.

And she would talk, because if she didn't he would hurt her. He would come at her with knives, with needles, with guns, with batons with anything else he could hurt her with. And then he would stitch her body back together, bandage it up, try and fix her and then tell her he loved her.

And if he didn't hurt her he would touch her. With his slimy, disgusting, repulsive fingers. Touch her where she didn't want him to. Where she would plead he didn't. He would just ignore her giving her the choice of talking to keep him entertained. Otherwise he..._would have to find his own methods_. But he never gave her a choice cutting of her murmuring with his disgusting lips on hers forcing his slimy, repulsing tongue into her mouth.

So either way he would force her to talk. About whatever he wanted. But she would always steer him away from her closest friends, her closest family. Her team. There weren't many others in her life and she would die protecting them.

And they would be there. Surely.

She knew they were looking for her. Knew that they knew she was gone. And she believed that they would be coming. Believed that they were on their way.

She never knew what he was going to ask her, never knew what he was going to say. And she never remembered, never remembered what he had asked, never remembered what she had said because he would stab her again, she would see the silver glint of the needle and the images would come back, the monsters would grow. Fill the room, the bugs would crawl, her skin would melt, her hair would fall out, snakes would drown her, spiders would bite her and everything would send her into a delirious, hysterical state of pure panic and hysteria all over again.

She heard them speaking sometimes she could remember him calling her sweetheart all the time. And she would here the other man talk about effects of the drugs, formulas and other things like that but none of it made any sense, it was all meaningless to her.

She didn't know the time, the day, the date, the week, the month. There were no windows, just one light globe hanging from the ceiling. Occasionally, he would let her fall into a restless sleep on the dirty, cold floor. She would dream, perpetually plagued by her nightmares but sleep none the less. But one of them would wake her again in what felt like no time and inject her again. She didn't notice who was in the room. She knew there were more; she remembered the big one, the huge one hurting her, beating her, burning her, whipping her, leaving her bleeding, screaming leaving her to die.

She had no idea how much food or how much water she had had. She knew that he had sometimes made her eat she didn't know what it was but it was far apart . Far enough apart to make it feel like her stomach was eating itself. She knew that sometimes he would pour water down her throat, usually making her cough and cough enough that it would feel like blisters were bursting in her throat. And then other times they would leave. Leave her completely alone. For hours, days she didn't know how long but she would find herself wishing them back. When she was alone the monsters had free reign, couldn't be stopped and they tortured her mercilessly. Sometimes the light above her would flicker, sometimes completely go out and she would be left in the dark. Left alone.

Only hearing footsteps, or the crawling, scattering of spiders, or the slithering of snakes or the dripping of the water she craved so desperately but could never find. She would become so tired but never be able to sleep. She would end up so exhausted, so fatigued that she could barely lift an arm, open her arms. Except of course when she was trying to rip her skin off or claw the brick away to escape.

Thankfully today he had let her sleep. Not that she had slept. Infact she had been lying still on the ground staring at the stone ceiling, listening. She could hear a voice. It would whisper to her. What it was going to do to her. How it was going to hurt her. She had tried to find it. But had given up and now she lay still. Hoping to avoid it. Hoping to escape it. Hide from it.

When the door crashed open and metal smashed against stone her eyes flicked towards the door and the light seared her eyes, burning them and forcing her to clamp them shut. Suddenly she was pulled up by her hair and shoved up and onto a chair. She felt strong hands digging into her shoulders, bruising her already stained skin but holding her upright. The man, the mean one, the evil one that would stick her with needles crouched in front of her and she pulled away. At least she thought she did.

She tried to.

But it wasn't a needle he held up it was a phone.

"Talk to your friend Agent Blye" She somehow managed to shakily lift her hand, she wondered who was on the phone but the man held it to her ear and she heard a voice speak to her.

"Kensi!" it was familiar, she'd heard it before, she knew it...who was it?"

"Kens are you okay, we're coming for you honey I promise okay we'll get you out" And suddenly things cleared up. Her mind cleared for the first time in days, longer she didn't know.

"G" she rasped out and tears streamed down her face when she heard his voice and at the pain that erupted in her throat,

"Yeah Kens it's me love. How are you?"

"ok G...you...you guys looking for me yet and Eric" She coughed spluttering out the sentence and she felt her energy drain. She refused to meet the dark, malicious eyes of the man in front of her.

"we're coming Kens we're coming I promise you, just hold on love okay just hold on for us" She wanted to smile at his reassurance but she couldn't make her lips move. She felt her head clear more finally having something familiar she felt better, hearing Callen's voice helped her remember. Remember anything. Everything.

And she knew she had to do something. She had to do something to get herself out, to help them find her. The plan had been bubbling in her head since before she'd asked Callen if the call was being traced and she felt a rush of adrenaline as she felt Special Agent Kensi Blye appear again instead of the weak, begging, pathetic, helpless girl she'd become. She almost cringed hating to think what Callen would be thinking of her...would think when he found out.

And Deeks. And Sam...Nate...Hetty ...Eric...everyone. Would they let her stay as an agent, would they bench her for life. Would they strap her in a straight jacket and lock her away in an asylum? It couldn't be worse than this place though...could it?

"Kensi we're nearly there, can you tell me anything Kens?"

"G" She felt her voice fading but the adrenaline still coursed through her and she finally looked up and met the man's eyes when he reached to grab the phone. Instead she bent down her head smacking into his. She heard him yell out but bent over tightly shielding the phone between her chest and her stomach cradling it. Shielding it. Hiding it.

From above her she heard a roar of anger and she hit the ground with force her hip aching. Hands were on her body as she rolled over trying to keep the phone away from them. It was the only thing that she could think.

Keep it on. Keep it on. Keep it on.

Fists were beating her body and then there were more hands on her and her body was pulled apart, her limbs stretched more than they should be and she felt the phone being pried from her fingers. But even when the phone was removed from her grasp it didn't stop the man from bending everyone of her fingers back and she screamed in agony, pure unrelenting agony as she felt her fingers break. Bones snap, tendons snap and break.

And she screamed.

She screamed for Callen over and over and over again.

She screamed for Deeks to help her, to find her.

She screamed for Sam to help to get them away from her.

And then as her head exploded and she screamed for Dom.

**Review, review, review, review!**

**PLEAAAASSEEEE No really please let me know what you think and I promise I will put another chapter up tonnnight!**

**Thankyou to everyone sooooooooooooooooo infinitely much who has reviewed already it means so much and helps me write!  
>Thankyou<strong>

**Nina xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Missing**

**Chapter 13:**

The phone had begun tracing from the moment Callen had answered.

"Callen"

"Mr Callen it appears that I am ready to talk to you about a deal"

"What do you want?"

"Okay Mr Callen I want several things are you ready to cooperate? You've seen the damage we can do to your agent, in fact she's still recovering from our last visit I believe" Callen and others watched the screen and took in Kensi lying on the ground staring upwards. Occasionally she would look to the side as if there was something else in room somewhere. It was dark so they couldn't see much with or without the night vision.

"I want a clean record, completely clean. I want cash say a hundred grand; I want to be able to walk away and never think of this whole thing again. Understand Mr Callen"

"I need a name to clean a record"

"Ian Washington. Don't bother searching my house you'll find nothing there perhaps a pile of ashes but nothing else. You just pay attention to wiping my file clean alright"

"Fine. Let me talk to her" The director turned to Callen eyebrows raised to an incredulous level as the senior agent agreed to the demands of a drug trafficker who had kidnapped and tortured an agent.

"Let me speak to her" Callen demanded,

"Oh you know Mr Callen I would love to but... well I just don't think she's in the condition to have a chat with you Mr Callen she'll have to conserve her energy"

"I want to speak with her" he repeated,

"Check your emails by the way" Eric already had the pictures up that had just been sent to them. Photos of Kensi were on the screen, photos that were of a woman black and blue. Photos where you could see her back lined with welts and cuts. Photos of her immobile on the ground while the man this David Michaels lying with her. Their anger flared all over again of him lying with Kensi, holding her, kissing her.

"Look you're lucky to be getting anything right now after touching her. I swear to god you put another finger on her, you do anything else to her and you won't be getting a thing" Callen threatened dangerously,

"Ah but you see Mr Callen we still have your agent. We still have her" the man they now knew as Ian taunted,

"I want to speak to her_ now"_ there was silence where none of them spoke. Callens eyes were trained on Kensi. And then they watched the door of the room crash open and saw Kensi's eyes flick towards the door the fear welling in them.

They watched as the man strode towards her and stood in front of her as he got his other men to wrench her up onto the seat that they had carried in. A large tattooed man grasped a fistful of her hair that was tinged with red obviously matted from her own blood. She was sat atop of the chair and when the man let her go she fell unable to balance herself on the chair, unable to hold herself upright. The man held onto her gripping her shoulders holding her up. They watched her flinch as the man still on the phone with Callen crouched in front of her and held up the phone.

They could hear him speak from the camera and from the phone on speakerphone.

"_Talk to your friend Agent Blye"_ they watched Kensi try several times to lift her violently trembling hand. Finally she held the phone to her ear still shaking,

"Kensi" he said into the phone his heart swelling at the chance to finally talk to her again. From the video they saw her brow crease,

"Kens are you okay? We're coming for you honey I promise okay we'll get you out" He promised, He would get her out no matter what, he would get her out and then kill the other bastards for touching her. She wasn't talking, answering him and fear swelled in his body until finally,

"_G"_ Her voice was so weak, so quiet it told him of her dehydration, of how much pain she was in. They watched tears begin to stream down her face and wondered if it was from talking to them or if it was because of the pain that they had clearly seen written across her face when she'd spoken,

"Yeah Kens it's me love. How are you?" He felt stupid asking her how she was but he needed to hear it from her, needed to hear he speak more.

"Ok G...you..you guys looking for me yet and Eric" She struggled to get the words out and then she began coughing and wheezing and he cringed at the sound. But he managed to get it; they would always ask if Eric was looking for them. Or in other words if the phone call was being traced and he felt relief wash over him as he realised that she was still Kensi. Well he knew that she was still Kensi but ...she wasn't all at the same time. She was damaged, she was hurt.

"We're coming Kensi, we're coming I promise you, just hold on love okay just hold on for us" He pleaded with her and heard Eric mutter that the trace was half way.

"G" He could hear her energy fading, he could see her body begin to sag and he spoke before the phone was taken from her again,

"Kensi we're nearly there, can you tell me anything Kens" It was a long shot, he knew that there was a very microscopic chance that Kensi had been told anything and as Nate had been talking about hallucinogenic drugs over the past week he had come to understand they were mind altering and often induced memory loss. He wasn't sure if he'd hurt her more by asking her to remember, wasn't sure if it would distress her too much. But he had to try. He had to try something. He had to get her out.

They watched Kensi look up and look at the man still crouching in front of her but not one of them missed the spark in Kensi's eyes. She was thinking, thinking of a plan, thinking of hope or perhaps she believed him that he would get her out. He couldn't help but think that he had failed her. He hadn't been able to find her in over a week. A week of searching, looking, investigating. Everything and anything any of them could think of.

And then everything went pear shaped and they watched Kensi push her body downwards folding herself in half and slipping out of the mans grasp on her shoulders who was taken by surprise. They watched her head hit Ian's head causing him to fall backwards losing his balance with a furious roar of anger.

"What is she doing" Nate asked aghast at the sight before him,

"Trying to get us a trace" Deek's answered immediately knowing exactly what his partner was doing. He cringed as he watched one of the men push her head first out of the chair onto the hard ground. But she still hid the phone from them turning away,

"How far Eric" Sam asked,

"85%" the technician answered his voice fraught with nerves,

They all winced as they watched two of the men bend over her and begin to hit her, punch her, kick her everything. Then they knelt down and began to stretch her out. They could hear the other man, Ian, yelling

"GET THE PHONE! HURRY UP!"

They eventually pried her body apart not that she made it easy for them but they grabbed her arms and her waist and one heavy, hard blow to the stomach had her spluttering for air. One of the men pried her fingers from the phone one by one and they watched it fall to the ground. Ian scrambled to pick it up and Callen heard the dial tone in his ear but he didn't let the phone fall from his ear, he was frozen like the rest of them watching the feed with glazed eyes. The man began to pull each of her fingers back, back further than any finger was ever supposed to go. And then she screamed. Her voice was so scratchy that it was a hoarse yell but she was screaming none the less.

And then she screamed for him.

_G! G! ! Help..please_

And then for Deeks,

_Please! Please! Deeks? Help meeee please Deeks...PLEASE! STOP! STOP IT_

She screamed for all of them. For Sam.

And then they watched the man place her hand beneath his knee and completely kneel on it with all of his weight. She screamed for Dom.

She screamed for Dom to help her.

She would go back over them all screaming for all of them to find her to help her.

G, Deeks, Sam, Dom, Nate, Hetty, Eric, Jack, Deeks, G, her Dad, Sam, Hetty, Jack. There was no order she'd just scream for them over and over. Begging them to help her.

The watched all of them transfixed on the screen in front of them. At least until there was a small beeping from Eric's computer. The technician glanced at the computer and then double took looking at it again.

He turned in his chair towards the group dazed,

"Guys we got a location"

**Please please review guys. Really need to know what you think about this one **

**Thankyou for reading **

**Nina xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Missing **

**Chapter 14: **

Forty minutes of hell. Two thousand and four hundred long seconds of unbearable hell.

It was the only way to describe the drive to the address they were heading towards at an impressive speed. G Callen sat in the front seat his head leaning on the cool glass as he watched the dotted white line disappear behind him in a second but forever continue. Deeks and Nate both sat in the backseat while Sam drove significantly faster than the speed limit a red and blue light on the front dash warning the passerby cars.

His partner had taken the keys from Callen throwing him a look that said that he would be the only one driving. After assuring Hetty and Eric who would both be conversing with the team from the OSP building that they would bring Kensi home they had left the headquarters within seconds of receiving the address.

Since they had haphazardly sped out of the car park nobody had uttered a single word and the tense air could probably have been easily sliced with a knife. Callen had been picking at his nails, running his hands through his short hair and wringing his hands. Deeks had taken to tapping on the back of the car seat and Sam had snapped at them both multiple times telling them to cut it all out his nerves fraying.

Callen was nervous. In fact being honest, he was scared. And really honest, he was at the point where he was just point blank terrified. He knew that she was alive due to Eric's constant updates but he also knew that she'd been hurt...in ways they couldn't possibly imagine.

Physically, mentally...beaten, raped, assaulted, tortured, drugged, tormented.

Who knows what else they'd done to her?

He wondered if she'd get over it. He wondered how the hell she'd get over it. How they'd get her through it. All he knew is that she had to. She had to be able to get through it. He would get her through it.

He would do absolutely anything but he would get her through it.

Caught up in his thoughts Callen could only distantly hear Nate and Sam talking, trying to ease the tenseness of the car. It helped them, to talk...Callen had noticed over the years that they both talked when they were stressed. It made sense Nate was a psychologist and Sam...

Well he was the mother of the group after all.

All four men would swear for the rest of their lives that those forty minutes were the longest forty minutes of their lives. The drive had felt never ending but finally after what felt like hours upon hours they arrived on the road that Kensi was supposedly being kept. They slowed down travelling up the road that they quickly found to be a driveway. A long, long, long driveway that was completely deserted.

As they had gotten closer to the address Eric had called them telling the team that they had an ambulance on standby and there was plenty of back up waiting for their call. As they passed an FBI car outside of the address who had only just made it their before them Callen's window was lowered and the bag of cash transported by the FBI was deposited onto Callen's lap.

A grim nod from the officer who also added a quiet good luck they began up the driveway. As the senior agent had ordered most of the back up stayed behind at the top of the street like driveway and only several FBI cars followed them through the trees toward the building they could just see ahead.

As they pulled up the air got thicker and a bad feeling blanketed everybody. It was silent, completely silent and the only sound was car doors trying to be opened quietly which both Callen and Deeks did quickly but efficiently like the professionals they were.

Nate was told to stay where he was while Callen, Sam and Deeks guns in hands made their way towards the building the other FBI agents surrounding the sides. Their boots crunched the pebbles under their feet and their arms were held out in front of them aiming their guns towards the door they were heading too,

"We take them alive if we can, understood" Hetty's voice spoke in their ears,

"yep" said the unmistakable voices of both Deeks and Sam responded immediately,

"Mr Callen" Hetty asked,

"Yeah Hetty sure" He repeated grouchily his eyes scanning the windows knowing that there was most probably men behind most of them, waiting..for the right moment. The right angle.

He hoped against hope that they wouldn't be expecting them.

"Guys" the other two looked up towards Deeks who was staring at the door of the building which had creaked open. A tall man walked out of the building and Eric's voice followed,

"yeah that's our man Ian Washington"

"Mr Callen what exactly happened to our deal?" the man yelled,

"We've got the building surrounded Washington. Your records clean and we've got your cash so now you play your part and you let her go" Sam chucked the bag of money between them and one of the men scurried down the stairs of the large building and picked up the bag bracing his gun in his hand trained on the agents before him,

"hmmm yes...sure sounds good to me. Nice and easy." They watched him speak into his phone and looked back up to them when he hung up. But Callen didn't give him the chance to speak,

"Where is she Washington?"The man smiled a horrid, sickening smirk that made their skin crawl,

"You see I didn't think... well actually I still don't think you are planning to ever going to let me and my men go. So we decided we needed some insurance. You will find your little agent delightful woman that she is on the second level down there is a combination lock on the door which I will text to your phone when I am say a comfortable distance away" Callen felt his blood boil. He wanted Kensi, he wanted her out, he wanted to see her, physically see her.

And then he wanted to go after them.

"Oh and Agent Callen if anything should go wrong a simple press of a button will allow a very large portion of a very dangerous drug to disperse into the young lady's blood stream ultimately killing her just keep that in mind" It was the last thing the man said before a car pulled up from around the side of the building. It was black, dark tinted windows and had no number plates.

"Eric?" Callen spoke covertly into his microphone barely moving his lips,

"we're tracking the car Callen" Eric assured the agent. The bulky bag was thrown into the boot of the car and at the last moment Ian Washington turned to look back at the agents.

"Good doing business with you gentlemen" He smirked one final time. It was a triumphant smile, a malicious, satisfied leer one that made all the agents uneasy before he slipped into the car.

And at that moment Callen promised that he would find Ian Washington and David Michaels...who they hadn't seen at all yet ..but he would find them both and he would make them pay.

For Kensi's sake.

As they watched the car disappear Deeks spoke into his microphone bug while he, Sam and Callen all took off at the same time into the building. Guns drawn they moved through the building. It was dark only lit by the torches they each had in their hands. Their backs flattened against the wall they followed a long, dark, cold hall peering into rooms that they could see but focused on finding the stairwell.

They had to get down, they had to find stairs, they needed to get down before it was too la-

"STAIRS" Sam called and the other two men turned and joined Sam leaping down the stairs at a great speed. Behind them FBI backups flooded into the building. Some followed them while others went to search the rest of the building.

When they got to the second floor down it was even darker and there was a large portion of the corridor on either side of them. And so they split. Deeks and the FBI agents went one way and Sam and Callen took the other. It was Deeks this time who found the door. He knew it was it and his heart began to race faster than it already was.

"Here guys! There's a combination lock on the door" He could hear Callen and Sam thundering up the corridor.

"KENSI...KENS?" There was no answer but all of them knew it didn't mean a lot.

"Guys that's it. I'm sure. I can hear you outside the door, banging on it, yelling. I think she's unconscious if not she's close it's a little hard to tell but you're in the right place" Eric confirmed and the three agents took in the locks, the security on the door.

"He's not going to open this door is he?" Deeks asked looking at Callen who had his phone gripped tightly in his hand. Suddenly the agents cringed as there was a very, very loud yelling in their ears.

"GET OUT OF THE BUILDING THAT'S AN ORDER THERE ARE EXPLOSIVES IN THE BUILDING ALL TEAMS GET OUT NOW" The FBI team began to move, most heading back up the stairs. The one who turned to the agents repeating the orders was fixed with an angry glare from Sam and a one worded order that was very effective,

"Go" He turned back to the others who were trying to get the door open...any way that they could. They were thinking of shooting it and the locks but they knew it would be too dangerous. They knew that the bullets would rebound and most likely take one of them out.

"Eric can you do anything to get this door open?" Deeks spoke quickly,

"Uh not a lo—" He was cut off however when Callen's phone went off and a ground of relief escaped all three agents.

"325623"He spun the dials his hands almost shaking and finally heard the lock click. They slammed through the door and finally, finally after nearly two weeks of hell she was in front of them. Right there. Callen's eyes ran over her body she had been placed back onto the metal table they had seen in the video. Her arms were strapped up above her head and her legs at the bottom of the table. The globe above illuminated Kensi just enough for them to see the injuries the men had left her with.

The three moved towards her almost warily. Callen wrenched his eyes away from her broken body following the tube that was fixed in her wrist to a half full bag of clear liquid that he knew was not saline. The hand they had watched be tortured nearly an hour ago was grossly swollen and a grey, black colour. Bone had pierced the skin and the agents could only imagine how painful it was strapped above her head tightly.

"We've got to get her out of here now" Sam spoke his voice shaky,

Callen gripped the metallic table supporting his shaky legs but he raised his trembling hands to her bloody face,

"Kensi, Kens wake up Kensi" He ran his hands over her face lightly, brushing her matted hair from her face,

"NCIS YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW"

"Guys where are you? Come on" Nate's anxious voice sounded in their ears. It was Deeks that ripped the drip from her wrist, not professionally but he got it out of her as fast as he could. It was then that she moved some. Flinching and their eyes fixed onto her face,

"nooo" she rasped out in a painful whisper

"Kensi...it's us love. It's G and Deeks and Sam...Kens" She didn't seem to understand what was happening. But the whimpers continued.

Sam and Deeks worked on the straps binding her to the table and finally G scooped her up into his arms with no hesitation.

She was so skinny almost a skeleton. The dress on her was thin, torn, ripped and shredded and only just covered her. It was obvious that she had barely eaten and her rasping breaths showed them how imperative water was becoming for their friend. She was so light and tiny in his arms,

"GUYS YOU HAVE UNDER LIKE A MINUTE TO GET OUT SO GET OUT" they'd never heard Eric yell but wouldn't ever doubt that he could again,

The three began to move their hearts racing erratically. They were thankful she was alive and even more so that they had her. But seeing Kensi on the video stream and seeing her in front of them, touching her starved, skeletal figure and hearing her whimpers there it was a different story. A heartbreaking, painful one that had them all questioning how on earth she was going to survive.

They could hear Eric cursing in their ears as they began to run up the stairs. They finally got up onto the first floor but it was then that they felt the building shake. Stones and debris from the roof began to fall and when the first explosive rocked the building from somewhere below them every one of them hit the floor.

Callen spun his body landing on his back and shielding Kensi on his chest. Her whimpers were becoming louder and he knew that he was hurting her. But there wasn't anywhere he could touch her that didn't seem to be bruised or bleeding or swollen.

It was there her eyes began to flicker open and it was Deeks who saw her first,

"Kens!...Kensi, Kens it's Deeks, you're okay we're getting you ou-" She looked at him warily and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened in horror taking in a shuddering breath and she began to yell in horror. If her voice was stronger they all knew that it would have been a shrill scream.

"No Kensi it's Deeks"

"It must be the drugs" Sam said and Deeks nodded but he couldn't help his chest searing with pain from the look of terror on his partners face.

The second explosion happened and it was all they could do to run. They ran through the corridor with barely no light and finally they reached the door just as the last and final explosion hit. The force behind them threw all four of them metres ahead and they could hear other officers and agents ahead of them yelling,

Callen felt Kensi being ripped from his arms as they were all sent into the air. When he had landed with a thud on the ground he looked to his right seeing Deeks and Sam getting back up. Sam holding his head but turning to his left Kensi was thrashing about. She was screaming again and one of her hands the better of the two was scratching her face.

But it was Nate who reached Kensi first dropping to his knees.

"It's the light her eyes are still too sensitive" She screamed when she saw him trying to pull away. But he grabbed her hand pulling it away from her face. But she only screamed louder. Callen placed a hand over her eyes and while her screams quietened a fraction she began to move more and more.

"Kensi it's okay it's Nate, it's okay" But the psychologist couldn't help but think that she would feel like being kidnapped all over again. Callen's hand over mouth, his hand restraining hers. Callen picked her up again just as the paramedics backed up the ambulance.

"Sir can—" But Callen didn't need to be asked he placed her squirming body on the gurney. Nate cringed even more when he saw them begin to use the restraints to tie her down.

"We're going right now straight away are you meeting us there" Nate nodded at the paramedics. But it was Deeks who looked to Callen and then back to Kensi,

"Can he ride with you?" The others turned to Deeks understanding his meaning and one of the paramedics nodded as they loaded Kensi into the back.

"Yeah sure you're going to have to go in the front seat though ok we're going to need two of us at least in the back" Callen nodded and then turned and nodded his thanks to Deeks on the way to the front of the ambulance.

"I'll see you guys there" He muttered,

"We'll follow you in" Sam assured and they almost ran back towards the car while Callen hoisted himself up into the ambulance hearing the sirens start. Looking back he watched them begin to connect tubes and cords to Kensi's writhing body. Her eyes were open and she was moaning in pain and probably terror. He wondered what it was that she was seeing. How the drugs were affecting her.

He was torn. The bastards who had her had gotten away which was never part of the plan and seeing her in front of her and remembering how light she had been to carry did nothing to sooth his bubbling anger.

He shook himself ...it didn't matter.

Because he had her. They had her back. And that was the only thing that mattered.

**Hiii please please please review this chapter for me! Sorry this took a bit longer than planned but let me know what you think **

**Thanks **

**Nina xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Missing**

**Chapter 15:**

He could hear his pounding heartbeat thumping in time along with an obnoxious ticking of a clock that was somewhere above him. He could hear the standard sounds of the hospital, a piercing siren of an ambulance speeding towards the building a couple of miles away. The smell of sterility and soap was a welcomed contrast to the rotten stench of blood and vomit that had suffocated him as he had half dragged, half carried Kensi out of the room they had been holding her in.

Pained expressions contorted the faces of parents, families and friends waiting impatiently in the waiting room and tired, weary expressions were worn by the nurses and doctors exhausted of being the messengers of bad news. He could distantly hear voices from beside him but didn't bother to try and listen in. He didn't want to and he didn't have to. His eyes were focused on the room he knew his junior agent to be in. A constant stream of nurses and doctors flitted in and out of Kensi's room carrying papers, machines and whatever else they needed. The team had joined him shortly after he'd arrived. Of course they hadn't been able to follow the ambulance and instead were forced to park elsewhere. Deeks and Sam were the first to arrive skidding into the busy emergency ward demanding to see Kensi,

They were saved the trouble however, or perhaps the timid girl at the emergency desk was saved when Sam caught sight of Callen being forced out of one of the rooms. He nudged Deeks before they both moved around to Callen who had slumped down in a set of chairs. Not more than fifteen minutes later they were joined by Hetty, Nate and Eric. For what felt like hours they watched helpless, listened to Kensi's screams. And then held their breaths when she became silent. They listened to doctors yelling orders and more and more different people arriving at the overflowing trauma room.

"Mr Callen" Callen's head jerked up so fast he felt his neck crick painfully as he heard a voice seeping wise authority. He ignored the pain jumping up onto his feet as he looked towards the doctor. The man who Callen had watched run into the trauma bay Kensi was being treated in not forty minutes before walked towards them his white coat billowing behind him. The senior agent watched him as he walked to the corner that he had claimed when the doctors had forced him out of the area as they worked on Kensi. The senior agent watched him,

It was his job, his profession. His job to read people, to anticipate what they were feeling, if they were lying, what they were going to say. The medical practitioner's face however was composed. A mask of indifference, not giving anything away. He introduced himself to the standing team as Dr Greene, head of emergency and explained that he would be the chief doctor on Kensi's _complicated_ case.

"How is she?" Callen asked skipping the pleasantries as Nate shook the doctor's hand. The man nodded and offered the anxious team a small smile,

"Kensi is being taken down to an OR for emergency surgery. We've had to sedate her because of the drugs she was being given. We've already done a CT and MRI, ultrasound, ECG's and nearly every other test under the sun. I'm not going to lie to any of you this isn't good; the scans have shown extensive internal injuries that we need to treat now. It's going to be a long surgery that will be complicated" He paused letting the men and the one smaller woman process the information he had just loaded on him.

He hadn't seen such a complicated case in a long time...if ever. She had more injuries than they could write in her chart. Her xrays and scans were filled with internal bleeding, swollen, torn and pierced organs and shattered bones. It was hard to tell they were even human. They had to work one injury by one. It was nearly impossible to prioritise the traumas, her body was a disaster. And a disaster that was quickly shutting down from the amount of toxic drugs that had been pumped into her blood that was circulating around her body at an insane speed.

"Mr Callen" He said looking towards G who he had seen be literally wrestled out of his patients room earlier as he had desperately tried to hydrate and warm her beaten body. He met the agents eyes before speaking again,

"You were one of the agents who got Kensi out of the building yes?" He asked and Callen nodded,

"Yeah with Sam and Deeks here" The doctor nodded to the both of them before addressing the trio,

"Do any of you have any idea of the drug that was being given to Kensi?" He shook his head as did the others,

"I didn't think so I have teams down in our labs working on it. It's complicated, not something we've ever seen before or that shows up on our computers. Our problem however is that Kensi's body soon enough will be going into withdrawal and if we don't have more of the drug so we can wean her of it slowly it could get very dangerous" He said gravely and Deek's frowned,

"How dangerous" the junior agent asked tentatively,

"Well it depends on how much they were giving her, how long for and how concentrated the dose was but if we don't give her more of the drug her body may begin to shutdown and we'll have to take some other precautions. But I will speak to you more about it later I need to head down to the operating theatre, I'll send someone up to update you throughout it okay" It was Hetty who stepped forward and thanked the doctor asking him to look after her. The rest stepped back, leant back in their chairs taking in the news.

**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**NCISLA**N**************************************

It felt as though they had been there for hours on end, huddled in their corner near the trauma rooms. A nurse had asked them on several occasions if they could relocate further into the waiting room to which they had all adamantly declined and it was after talking to Hetty that the nurse nodded before surveying the men behind her and turning to leave.

There was no way he could cope in the waiting room. The corner he had basically collapsed in hopelessly nearly four hours before was slightly disjointed from the room with families and friends waiting. Where they were still wasn't far enough away to block out the constant crying and screams of other patients, of family members, of friends. They had watched patient after patient be rolled in on stretchers and wheelchairs crying, screaming, yelling, cursing and then others who weren't saying anything, who were still, who were covered in contraptions and it were the people surrounding the bed who were yelling and shouting.

He hated waiting. Callen had already had enough on more than several occasions and had tried to get up and check on Kensi himself. He'd seen victims before, worked with them, interviewed them, saved them, lost them, comforted them but this...this was Kensi and he needed to know.

He was going insane from not knowing, from all the waiting. Not knowing how she was, where she was. The worst possible situations were running through his head over and over. The intense, inescapable feeling of dread hadn't left him instead it had intensified. All he could think of was the blood, her blood, puddled on the dark floor, staining the sheets of the ambulance gurney. Looking down he could see the smears of her blood stained onto his shirt from when he had held her.

The team had, for a majority of the time they had been waiting, sat in silence together each lost in their own thoughts. Haunting flashbacks were rolling through his head every hellish moment of the two weeks they had spent looking for Kensi. The videos, the room they'd found her in, her body, her screams, her blood.

They were already three hours into the surgery with no updates...they supposed that was a good thing. No news was good news...right? Apart from the silence there was pacing...mostly from Eric and Deeks. They had consumed copious amount of coffee and Sam who had almost broken the machine had been assisted by a nurse when he'd become so nervous that he couldn't still his hands to press the buttons the right way. At some point Deeks had left abruptly standing throwing them some excuse that no one remembered before escaping down the hall and out the main doors. Nobody followed him, letting him have his space. And when he returned half an hour later no one questioned him as to where he had been. Callen leant back in his most uncomfortable chair letting his heavy, pulsating head fall back against the wall and he closed his eyes in a vain hope of blocking out the sounds surrounding him as well as the sights.

_The ride to the hospital had been hell. He'd rode the whole way with his back to the window disregarding the repeated instructions of the paramedic driving to turn around. He couldn't take his eyes off Kensi. He couldn't tear his eyes from her as he watched the paramedics attach more and more to her and an array of beeps filled the air. He watched them cut the clothes from her body uncovering more bruises, more cuts, more scratches and barely healed scars. The pristine, white sheets were quickly turning red. The mask was placed on Kensi's face and he could hear the paramedics talking as they worked fast and hard applying gauze and anything else to stop the bleeding that was...everywhere on her body. _

"_shattered ribs, pneumothorax, internal bleeding, lacerations, hypertension, tachycardic, hypothermia, respiratory distress, shock, hallucination, psychotic toxin" they were words...all words that made no sense to him...not in that moment. Not when he was watching his friend, his agent in disbelief. He knew they weren't good and he knew that as the paramedics hands flitted over Kensi's body there was lots to deal with ...too much...too much to know where to start. It was quickly made up for them however when one of the monitors began to beep shrilly and one of the men's hands were quick to slam down on Kensi's chest delivering fast compressions over her heart. At least until the other held the defibrillator to her chest and Callen didn't even notice the tear that fell from his eye rolling down his cheeks as he watched her body contract and tremor on the bed. Finally the sound returned to normal and everyone in the ambulance let out the breath they had been holding. _

Nate watched Callen taking in his tormented expression. He was far, far away consumed by his thoughts. He had been watching the agent carefully taking in his movements his expressions. And everything was cemented in his mind. Callen's love for Kensi was confirmed. Sure the others were worried, they were terrified to death, paralysed with fear for their friend, for their team member, family. But Callen's fear...was just slightly different and he knew that he was probably the only one to pick it up...

Well apart from Hetty but he knew that Callen had nearly figured it out. He'd nearly discovered what it was that he really, truly felt towards Kensi Blye and Nate hoped against hope that the two of them, two broken, scarred hearts could heal each other. That was of course assuming that they could get Kensi through whatever was to come. Nate sighed thinking over every detail, every challenge and event he could foresee her having to overcome and it wasn't pretty. He knew it would be near impossible but looking around he knew that the five men including himself waiting for news along with one very powerful woman would do every single thing in their power to get Kensi Blye through the next few months and beyond.

And G...well he would be invaluable to her recovery. But they'd work on that later.

It was then that Nate, Callen and everyone else were pulled from their thoughts at the arrival of a nurse. He still wore a scrub hat, gown and shoe covers and looked flushed but nobody cared, nobody took notice instead they found themselves on their feet awaiting the news. Sending their last prayers, pleads, begs anythings.

Finally the man nodded and spoke to the group,

"She made it, we've just finished" It was all he needed to say for seven sets of shoulders to slightly relax. Tears of relief both fell from more than one of them and were ignored by the others.

"It was touch and go in there and the doctor wanted me to get up here straight away, he apologises for not updating you sooner and said that he'll be up to see you all soon. There were complications there was a lot of bleeding...and I mean a lot from a lot of sites so we'll have to monitor her very, very closely. But she's made it through the initial surgery like a trooper, she's a fighter alright. Our main priority now is to find out that drug she was being given to avoid withdrawal and the stress it will put on her body. But that will all be spoken more to you about afterwards I just wanted to let you know she's alright" It was Hetty again who thanked him and the nurse smiled assuring them that someone would be up soon when they could see her.

They turned back to each other exchanging looks of pure relief. It was Sam who broke out into a chuckle that was laced with relief but he forced to be strong,

"Why were we even worried it's Kens we're talking about here" the others smiled and could feel a little weight lift, a little tension ease. They knew that they were not out of the woods; they knew they were far from it but they also knew that Kensi was fighting and to them every little step felt like an enormous victory and so the team knew that the smiles and laughter they shared were completely warranted.

**Here it is, finallllly.. I really hope you guys like it and I apologise that it's taken me a bit longer than the others.. I've rewritten it a million times. **

**So...please REVIEW IT!**

**Thank you all,**

**Nina xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Missing **

**Chapter 16**

True to his word a short time later Dr Greene arrived in front of them a happy, satisfied smile on his face as he looked at them. Callen stood to shake the man's hand in thanks having no idea how to do it in words.

"Mr Callen would you like to see her" Callen nodded and then looked back to the others,

"I'm sorry Mr Callen just one at a time to start with and you're her first emergency contact" Sam nodded to him,

"Go G" The senior agent nodded and looked back to the doctor who gestured to the left. Callen looked back at the others once more and both Deeks and Hetty gave him the looks of encouragement he needed from the other two people who were most probably closest to Kensi.

He began to follow the doctor up the corridor and the two men entered into a ward that was a lot quieter than any part of the hospital Callen had been in that day. Quiet at least until a beeping sounded from next to him and Dr Greene sighed as he pulled out his pager.

"Mr Callen listen I have to take this. Jennifer could you take Mr Callen here into Miss Kensi Blye's room please I'll be in soon but I've just got to check on this patient" The nurse nodded smiling at him and he didn't fail to notice that everyone seemed to know who Kensi Blye was.

After Dr Greene had departed he walked with the woman who had introduced herself up the carpeted hall with trepidation, his heart racing faster and faster with every step. When Nurse Jennifer slowed he paused taking a deep breath and she looked at him,

"I'm aware you have already seen her but just in warning she still looks very beaten up" He nodded as she continued knowing full well what Kensi would look like his mind flashing to her colourful body, her skin that had been stained red from the blood that had been on her for weeks. He shook his head clearing his mind and took another breath. He could hear the steady, rhythmic beeping from the monitor as they stood outside of the room he knew to be hers and the senior agent found that the sound calmed him somewhat. He nodded to the nurse who laid a hand on his shoulder and he smiled briefly at her before pushing the door open.

But no matter how much he thought he knew what he would see when he walked in nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Kensi. She lay supine on the starch white sheet with another equally white sheet draped over her small body. The only part of her he could see was her face. It was obvious that there hadn't yet been time for the 'clean up' they usually did on the patients before family visited. Dry blood still stuck to her skin and black marks of dirt and other debris was smudged on her face. Her hair was still stiff with dry blood and strewn over the pillow.

G had frozen at seeing her. Seeing Kensi still on the bed. He would have barely recognised her if it wasn't for the name plate above the bed along with the fact that he knew every inch of the face he was used to seeing each morning he walked into the office. Now he couldn't see much of it that wasn't stained blue and purple. The agent was silent but a horror struck expression contorted his face. He'd seen her already of course, in the dungeon like room they'd pulled her from, in the ambulance but now that he had a moment to really look at her he felt sick.

He cautiously walked towards her and clutched onto the bed rail. He drew a hand that he knew was shaking slightly up to touch Kensi's stitched up cheek and then leant forward dropping a light kiss on her bruised forehead.

It was then that Callen froze again in place, his hand still on Kensi's cheek. He pulled the sheet down slightly and his breath hitched in his throat, his heart constricted and he felt a powerful wave of nausea wash over him as he took in the set of fingerprints bruised into her skin. They sat sickeningly around her neck almost like a pearl necklace would. His fingers traced her neck and Callen could feel his body tensing even more than it already was as the images from the video's played over in his mind of a man, a man who escaped sitting over her his large hands around her neck.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know where to go or what of Kensi he could touch. He looked around his heart beating heavily at all the tubes that ran from her body. It was like a maze or a horror scene of a movie. The tubes all joined above the bed or were threaded through the side in an effort to avoid them becoming tangled. He didn't want to let go of Kensi and he pushed the scratchy blanket sideways off her hand wanting to hold it in his. He let out a horrified gasp though in surprise before he pulled the blanket back over her disfigured hand.

It was dark, dark purple almost black. And every finger had been individually splinted and bandaged but the material had turned dark red with blood and her wrist sat at an angle he knew it shouldn't. He felt his eyes well and he couldn't help it as several tears fell.

He moved cautiously around the other side of the bed grabbing a chair on his way and sat it right next to the bed. Her other hand thankfully while still scratched and cut and grazed was still able to be held and he ever so gently as if she was made of delicate china covered her bony hand with his. And he sat.

He sat in silence watching his friend, his agent, his...Kensi. Just watching her. Watching her chest rise and fall only slightly as a machine fitted over her mouth made sure the oxygen was pumping into her lungs. He wished dearly for her eyes to open. Her sparkling brown eyes to open and for the wide smile he missed so much to stretch over her lips and tell him that it had all been a big joke.

But it was a nightmare.

And a nightmare that just kept getting worse and worse.

For only a moment later he looked up sharply as he heard a breathy moan come from her. He stood up swiftly knocking the chair from beneath him. He watched as her face creased and her head moved slightly to the side. Another moan came from her but louder this time and it sounded much more like a cry. He leant forward keeping her hand in one of his,

"Kens?...Kens honey..Kensi" He squeezed her hand gently and ran his other down her cheek.

"It's okay ...Kensi it's okay ...it's G it's alright sweetie" The response shocked him and his mouth fell open in shock as she jerked her head away from him. Luckily the machine attached to her head stopped her from knocking her head on the cot sides but he cringed as he watched several of the stitches pop open and fresh, bright red blood rush from down her face.

"Oh God" he breathed out before he turned to the door but at the same time wasn't able to let go of her hand,

"HELP!...SOMEONE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE" He yelled frantically his voice reverberating around the small room,

"DR GREENE, NURSE!" he yelled even louder but she was still struggling and crying out and finally several people ran in dressed in scrubs the stethoscopes around their necks flying as they skidded into the room. As more doctors rushed in he stepped back knowing that he couldn't help. Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do, knowing that he had caused this in the first place. He vaguely registered the beeping sounds around him speed up and get louder than before and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink or speak or move.

"Mr Callen...come back for a second" The agent looked up only to see Dr Greene who gestured him forward. He moved slowly back to Kensi's bedside trying to block out her screams and avoid looking at her struggling body the nurses were now trying to restrain.

"This is the drug Callen. This is it coming back, the first wave of withdrawal her body is going through obviously they were giving it to her a lot. I want you talk to her again"

"What?" Callen asked,

"Talk to her, when you stepped back her heart rate went up she began to resist more talk to her Agent Callen" He said slowly and finally Callen forced his eyes down. Taking in her face covered in blood that one of the nurses was attempting to put a thick gauze dressing on it. He reached a hand forward repeating his earlier movements and brushing her matted hair back.

"Ke-" He stopped for a second clearing his throat before he spoke again,

"Kensi...Kens" He stroked her forehead not noticing the doctors and nurses pull back slightly. He ran a hand down her arm that was visible as the doctors had stripped the blankets from her body in one smooth movement as her temperature soared. His fingers ran over the raised skin from the scratches that lined her arms until he reached her hand. Thankfully he hadn't swapped sides again and it wasn't the one he could still see clearly in his mind. The one that had been splinted and set and had the skin sewn back together. He threaded his fingers in with hers and gave it a squeeze letting his thumb caress the back of her hand again.

"Kensi it's me honey it's G you're okay Kens you're in hospital, you're safe Kens...you're safe. We got you" He looked up to the doctor who nodded his eyes flicking between her face and the monitors that were still beeping shrilly. He nodded encouraging him to go on,

"Kensi it's alright Kens...It's alright you're safe and I'm here and Deeks is here. He's in the waiting room and I know that he really wants to see you. Hetty's here too and Sam and Nate and Eric. So you have to wake up Kens...Kensi you gotta wake up Kens" He didn't need the doctor to tell him it was working but he looked up at the man in amazement as the beeping subsided and lost its volume and Kensi's movements slowed. The doctor who was smiling again ordered the restraints to be taken off her knowing it was not going to help anyone and slowly Kensi stopped moving all together again but Callen smiled widely as he felt the hand in his contract slightly and her hand tightened around his fingers. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away avoiding the cut that was now hidden by the pad.

"Just sit here with her yeah, keep talking to her. Especially if she gets distressed. Names will help actually saying the names of people she knows will calm her and are obviously getting through to her subconscious so just keep talking. I won't be far away if you need me but she's stable for now and we're not going to do anything else until we give her body a chance to heal itself alright" Callen nodded but didn't take his eyes off Kensi's face that was now turned slightly towards him.

"Does she know I'm here" the doctor sighed leaning on the bed.

"It's hard to tell. She calms when she hears your voice so she's still aware of you and hopefully the other members of your team. I can't say that she knows she's away from the place she was or out of danger but as long as we keep her from becoming distressed and she hears your voice then she feels safer and that's exactly what we want" G nodded the doctor walked around the bed picking up the chair that had been knocked to the ground placing it upright again. He then unhooked the nurse's button from the wall placing on the cupboard beside the bed.

"Ring if you need anything...at all. The nurses know where to find me if they can't answer anything okay" Callen nodded and smiled thankful at him again.

"Would you like me to send your friends in? I'll have to rewrite the visiting rules for the ICU for Kensi. More familiar people the better" Callen nodded and smiled at the doctor,

"Thanks"

"No problem Mr Callen I'll see you soon"

G Callen looked back to Kensi whose grip on three of his fingers hadn't weakened but she'd definitely slipped back into some state of unconsciousness. Her head lolled to the side and while her body was not completely relaxed she wasn't moving around and causing herself anymore pain. And that was all Callen could hope for...for Kensi to not be put through any more pain.

He knew it was a long stretch but he'd wish for it on every birthday cake she organised for him from now on. He grinned slightly remembering his last birthday which had in fact been his first for many many many years. Hetty had obviously let it 'slip' that it was his birthday the week after and Kensi who had been working with Callen for over a year had been outraged that he hadn't told her. He'd shrugged it off telling her he didn't celebrate only to draw back at her glare.

A week from that day as the team walked out of the office Sam and Kensi had ordered everyone into their cars and off they headed to a small bar where Callen had been forced to unwrap presents and blow out the candles on a cake. At the end of the night he was walking home along the pavement hand in hand with Kensi Blye. She had his jacket around her shoulders and he held her heels in his other hand. They were laughing and he couldn't remember the last time he'd grinned and laughed so much in one night that his cheeks had hurt.

Once they'd gotten back to his place which was far closer to the bar than hers both still a little light headed from the various birthday drinks they consumed they both ended up on their backs on Callen's floor where the bed that he didn't own should have been with a blanket spread over the top of them.

As they began to fall asleep he told her that it was the best birthday he had ever had and she had grinned at him,

"Get used to it Agent Callen" before she'd let her head fall back down onto his chest.

The sound of the door opening from behind him pulled him back to the present he looked down to Kensi praying that he would get to spend every birthday, his, hers and the rest of the teams with her.

**Please review!**

**I really hope you like this chapter guys let me know what you think! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Nina **

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Missing**

**Chapter 17**

"It's alright Kens...you're okay" his thumb ran over her the back of her hand as he whispered to her hoping to keep Kensi calm. He had her better hand in his and had been gently caressing the back of it feeling the broken skin beneath his touch since the doctor had left. She would move occasionally, her body would flinch or a small, breathy whimper or moan would escape her cracked lips. She was restless and the drug, as the doctor had explained to Callen, wasn't letting her sleep.

He would reassure her, like he'd been told, he would squeeze her hand a little tighter, he would brush her hair back from her face. He would speak to her quietly and assure her that she was safe, that she was in the hospital, that they couldn't hurt her. Thankfully it usually worked and Callen would release the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. The room was empty now, the nurses having just left after checking Kensi's stats and redressing several of the wounds on her legs and head. She looked a mess and as they had stripped back the blanket Callen's breath hitched in his throat seeing her body another time. This time however it was mostly covered in dressings and there wasn't much skin he could see through the large squares of stained gauze. What he could see however was still discoloured nasty shades of blues and purples.

When they had all finally left the room Callen had peered up at his junior agent and raised a shaky hand to caress her cheek. The one that wasn't covered in the dressing that had been placed on Kensi's newest cut.

"Hey Kens" he said wishing she would open her eyes,

"You know you've got to wake up soon right...cause one we need ya back Kens...I mean Deeks is good, you've taught him well but he's nothing without you" He smiled at her regardless of the fact that she couldn't see him and he spoke to her unsure if she could hear him or not,

"And Sam needs you back Kens, he needs someone to mother for a while. You know you're going to be prime mother goose Sam target... And I...Kens..I—" Callen stopped talking as he heard the door creak and he turned his head as it opened and watched Sam's head poke in,

"Hey the doc said we could come in" Callen offered his partner a grim smile and nodded as the ex seal pushed the door open. Deeks, Nate, Hetty and Eric followed Sam in and the door was closed behind them. Callen took in the rest of the team, seeing their obvious worry. They each had dark rings under their tired eyes making them look as if they hadn't slept or eaten in days and he knew he was no exception and would look the exact same.

They took in the sight in front of them each bombarded with thoughts of Kensi. Kensi being kidnapped, Kensi being tortured, Kensi being raped and hurt and drugged. And they had the physical evidence in front of them. In the bed not more than several feet away from them. Deeks felt ill as he took in his partner. A brace kept her relatively still and there was a large bandage on her cheek and more on her head, forehead, arms, neck ...and everywhere else he could see. A shiver shook his body. This wasn't Kensi. Not his Kensi, not their Kensi. The fierce, hardcore Agent Kensi Blye who didn't take anything from anyone no matter who they were or what size they were.

This Kensi was...different. Broken, hurt, vulnerable and Deeks wondered if she would ever be the same.

Sam's thoughts span out of control before he could collect them. Flashes of Dom's motionless body appeared before he could stop them and he could hear the gunshots, he could see the blood and he could feel the suffocating, constricting feeling that had overcome him on the rooftop. He had to shake his head. This wasn't the same. Kensi was safe. Kensi was in front of them safe. But as the senior agent took in the tubes and the bandages and the other machines around her he couldn't help but wonder if she was really safe. Sure they'd gotten her away from the psychopathic lunatics that had taken her from them. But that didn't mean it was over. It wasn't over yet.

Eric couldn't organise his thoughts. He hadn't been trained in trauma. Not like agents were. Not like psychologists were. He'd watched over Kensi more than any of the others had over the past few weeks or however long it had been. He'd sat throughout the night, hadn't left his office for lunch which Hetty or Nate had taken to bringing him. Instead he'd sat and watched Kensi, he'd sat with Kensi. He knew that it made no difference; he knew that she didn't know he was there. But it was his way of doing something when nothing else was working. When Callen, Sam and Deeks were coming up with no leads. When Nate couldn't analyse the people or the situation anymore. When Hetty's long, unending list of contacts had no information for her. When his technology, when his own area of expertise was failing him, was failing them and was failing her it was his way of not giving up. Of doing something. He'd watched them touch her, hurt her. He'd watched her scream and yell and cry. He'd watch the creep of a man who was obsessed with her try to make her talk. Talk to her about them. Talk to her about anything. Adoringly, sickeningly. He'd watched her mutter to herself when there was no one in the room and cower away when there was. He'd watched her fight and stand up to them. He'd been there with her from beginning to end. Well as much as they'd let them see anyway. He'd watched her through it all but now looking at her...in the flesh...in front of him. He didn't know what he could do.

Nate took in the woman lying on the bed, on her back in front of him. He noticed her slight movements, he took in the signature signs of abuse, of torture, of drug use. His eyes ran over what he could see of her body systematically as his medical training had taught him. He'd done the training, he'd received the certificates. His eyes flitted to the machine on the other side of the bed and quickly read Kensi's stats which seemed to be holding okay for the moment. And then he forced himself to stop.

Stop being her colleague, stop being her psychologist. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. The thoughts about hallucinogens, sexual assault victims, PTSD, trauma patients, kidnapped victims, emotional health and forced himself to stop and start again as Kensi's friend. They weren't here as her workmates or the agents in charge of her case; they were there as her friends and as her family. She had told him once that they were who she considered family. Hetty as a kind of mother, if not grandmother. The one she never had. Sam as an older brother who sometimes fell into the mothering category she had told him with a smirk. He and Callen were other older brothers way too overprotective in their own ways. Deeks too but she had described her partner more like an annoying twin. And lastly Eric as a little brother. The one she found innocence in. The one who was still kind of sheltered and the one she wanted to hide from the hurt in the world. There'd been more and it had been the day when Nate had realised how lonely Kensi was and how much she truly valued family. Now they would be hers. Now they would step up and be who she needed. Be overprotective and take care of her because they were, in the end, a family.

Hetty took in the young girl in front of her seeing her for the first time in weeks. Except she wasn't a young girl. She was an adult and young woman. A young woman who she was exceptionally proud of. She knew that Kensi hadn't had an easy childhood. An easy past without hurdles, without hurt and pain. But this...this was different. This whole situation was different than anything Kensi had experienced. The woman took in the bruises and the cuts that looked abhorrently worse than on the screen. She knew that Kensi hated to be thought of as anything other than an equal to the men in the room but this was different and Hetty knew that it was going to be Kensi's worst nightmare. She was going to be forced to acknowledge that on some level she wasn't their equal, that on some level she was vulnerable.

She looked at the woman she had hired nearly three years ago. She was courageous, she was exceedingly intelligent and Hetty had known from the minute Kensi had stood in front of her senior agents who were trying to be as intimidating as possible and told them that: one if they made her climb into any more air vents they might wake up to find their beloved cars not working and two that she had been hired by NCIS and wasn't going anywhere, that she had been the right agent for the job. The OSP leader knew that if anyone could have taken on the two stubborn partners it would Kensi Blye. She had been extremely proud of her then and she was even more proud of the woman now. She just hoped that her agent woke up soon enough for her to let the younger woman know.

Hetty then allowed her eyes to flicker to Kensi's left to the man who was sat beside her bed. She took in her lead agent and felt a strong wave of empathy wash over her. She took in where their hands joined before quickly looking over the rest of the team gathered in the room. She smiled gently knowing that if anyone was going to get through this it was Kensi. She looked towards Callen,

"How is she doing Mr Callen" She asked softly and her voice appeared to pull everyone out of their thoughts. Callen nodded looking towards the operations manager,

"She's okay..I think, she freaked out a minute ago they said it was the drugs...they said she's starting to have withdrawal" Nate reached forward and picked up Kensi's chart from the end of her bed and flipped it open his eyes scanning the pages,

"She calmed down when you spoke to her?" he asked looking up at Callen curiously who nodded in response,

"That's good" Nate noted,

"So what happens now?" Sam asked almost hesitantly his eyes still not leaving Kensi's face while his partner answered him,

"Well Greene said that they're still trying to find out what they were giving her and that they can't do too much more if she stays stable. They're trying to let her body heal and hopefully flush the drug out um he said that someone should be with her all the time. When she was panicking, it was the drugs again but she calmed down when I spoke to her, so hopefully it keeps working and if we're here we can calm her down and they won't have to sedate her"

"Why can't they sedate her?" Eric asked and Callen looked at him for a second before turning to Nate as he spoke,

"If they add more drugs to her system especially a depressant to slow her body down it could cause her body to shut down and it will slow down the healing process anyway. That and because they don't know what they were giving Kensi exactly whatever pain relief or sedative they give her might have an adverse reaction with what she's already got in her causing more problems" Nate explained carefully,

"So she's in pain?" Deeks asked as he moved closer to his partner's bedside, opposite from Callen.

"yes" Callen answered quietly and he met Deeks eyes over Kensi's body for a second both of them acknowledging the same helplessness they were feeling in each of them. They spoke for a while allowing everyone to catch up on what was happening, take it all in. Hetty got several phone calls while they sat in the small room excusing herself. It was when they had just turned the conversation to the plan for catching the men who had done this that the door was slammed open and a group of people charged into the room.

A woman led the group her hair slicked back into a tight bun her lab coat billowing behind her and as she came to a stop at the foot of Kensi's bed she surveyed the group.

"Start it in her drip and then begin recording her heart rate and set up an ECG to do twice an hour or more if needed. The team had stepped back slightly as nurses and other people surrounded Kensi.

"What's going on?" Callen asked, who hadn't moved from Kensi's side. Finally the woman turned to him and raised an eyebrow tearing her gaze away from the nurse who was preparing a needle to insert into Kensi.

"I'm Dr. Williams head of pathology who are you?" She asked and Callen stared at her for a second taking in her abrupt tone,

"We are Ms Blye's friends Dr Williams so if you could kindly take a second to inform us what is going on that would be appreciated" they tried not to smirk as they watched the woman visibly squirm under Hetty's gaze. She cleared her throat before nodding curtly,

"We've managed to isolate several of the drugs that were being administered to Ms Blye so we're starting her on them. One of the main drugs was something called phencyclidine a hallucinogen which would account for many of her symptoms. Unfortunately the drug in whole is much more complicated and we're still working on it but this is a good start. Hopefully this will at least begin to reduce the hallucinations she's having."

"How long do you have to keep her on it" Nate asked,

"Best case scenario only forty eight hours but that's usually with the whole drug. So it will probably take her longer. Lucky for her we've been able to get something so her body should be able to begin to recuperate a little at least. Now I must get back to the lab, we're flat out. We've put everything on hold for this case" She said frustrated. Deeks met Sam's gaze and raised his eyebrows as he took in the woman who had straightened up their annoyance simmering slightly. They both let their gaze turn to Callen, whose jaw was set tightly,

"It certainly would have been a lot easier if the police who had retrieved her had also managed to bring a sample of the drug...it could have saved us a lot of trouble and time. But they're not known for their brains now are they these cops" She said looking around with a smirk to the group waiting for one of them to agree with her,

"I'm sorry was that after busting in and trying to untie her and get us out in time before the very large bomb exploded bringing down the building or afterwards when it had gone off and everything was destroyed" Callen asked dead calmly. She jumped at his voice and they watched her pale. Luckily however they were given a distraction. Unluckily it was in the form of Kensi's voice.

"nooooo" she screamed except there was no sound just a breathy rasp. They all turned to her and saw the nurse sliding a large needle into Kensi's arm. Callen jumped moving back to Kensi as she began to flinch. Her face screwed up and the beeping that was emitted from the machines around them fastened rapidly.

"Kensi...Kens it's okay...Kensi you're in the hospital it's okay" Callen spoke to her,

"It's alright Kens" But regardless of his reassurances she began to move and thrash her arms and legs around.

"Hold her down" Dr Williams ordered and Callen looked to her incredulously his patience waning,

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S GOING TO CALM HER DOWN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED. YOU THINK TYING HER DOWN IS GOING TO CALM HER?" the agent couldn't help but yell at the woman.

"Well I'm sure your raised voice isn't helping" she said condescendingly,

"G" he heard Sam warn him to settle down but he shook his head,

"Where's Dr. Greene?" Callen asked angrily as the machines beeped louder and Kensi was strapped down.

"Kensi, it's okay Kensi. It's G...Kens it's G we're all here Kens. Sam and Deeks and Nate and Eric and Hetty we're all here, you're safe. Listen to me Kens, you're safe" he was beginning to panic as she began to struggle more. Her hand began to bleed through all the padding and he watched stitches pop open as they had last time. She began screaming louder and louder and it was only then that the familiar doctor ran through the door panting as if he'd run from the other side of the hospital,

"What happened?" he demanded his eyes wide as he took in his patient,

"Williams what happened?" he repeated,

"We started her on the drug maybe she's having adverse effec—" But Dr Greene cut her off pushing his way to Kensi,

"KENSI, KENSI IT'S OKAY KENSI YOU'RE SAFE...Mr. Callen" G shook his head as the pathologist stepped backwards away from the bed while the agent leant over it to try and calm Kensi down again,

"KENS...KENS LOVE IT'S ALRIGHT, KENSI IT'S OKAY" But before he could say anything more before he could call Sam or Deeks or anyone else over Dr Greene interrupted him,

"She's too far gone we're going to have to sedate her. Let's start her on ativan" the woman from the lab stepped forward,

"Michael" Greene turned and flashed her a look,

"We don't have time her body could go into hypertensive shock, cardiac arrest you know this Williams so get out of my way we don't have time" he all but yelled,

"But if it reacts with the toxins –" She left off her eyes flashing to the others in the room. Callen opened his mouth but Greene answered his question before he could ask it,

"This is our best chance Mr Callen. We have to calm her body down. There is a chance it could have adverse effects with the drug that they've just given her but there's much less chance of that happening than something critical if not fatal happening very soon because she's going through another wave of withdrawal induced by the needle. Somebody rush that psych consult too" he called to the room,

Callen nodded dazed as they watched Greene push another syringe into Kensi's body and this time hold her down. The room was spinning, her screams were echoing around the room and he was sure the entire hospital must have been able to hear them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone stand behind him but he didn't pay enough attention to determine who it was.

"She's seizing damn it. GET ME A CRASH CART SHE'S CODING" Callen mouth fell open and his heart jumped into his throat blocking of his air way as Kensi's body convulsed and her screams stopped. Teams of people held her down while more drugs were given and Kensi's body stilled.

Blood was everywhere. From old wounds and new. But the frank blood that was running from the side of her mouth was the most distressing. Another man in green scrubs hoisted himself on his knees on the side of the bed and began compressions.

"Esophageal tear she's not going to be able to breathe" Someone called,

"Prepare to intubate"

"And prepare tracheotomy procedure if needed"

"DEFIB!"

"Charging to 200"

"Clear"

"I can't intubate with compressions"

"MOVE!"

"nothing charge to 250"

"Clear!"

There were voices everywhere. Men, women all frantic, all loud. All yelling, demanding things, following orders running everywhere. Kensi's body contracted again as the paddles were attached to her chest and a charge was sent through her body for the second time.

"Mr. Callen...Mr. Callen...Mr. Callen..."

"G!" Sam yelled and finally the agent startled long enough to wrench his eyes away from Kensi's body. The group had been pushed towards the door and there was a nurse beside him asking him to leave.

"Mr Callen please...we'll let you know as soon as we can you just need to give us space. You need to let us do our job" Callen wanted to tell her no. To yell at her that he wasn't leaving. That there was no way in hell he could leave the room. Leave her. Really he didn't think he could even if he did want to. His legs were shaky and seemed to be made of lead. He felt like he wanted to vomit or cry or run or ... He didn't know, all he knew is that he couldn't leave her.

But somehow he found himself outside. Sam guided him out not and he moved without resistance. He seemed to just move as directed. His mind slowly catching up to him. The door was slammed shut behind them but they could still hear the chaos that was happening in the room.

Eric was sat on the floor back against the wall head on his knees hiding the tears that were falling thick and fast. Nate stood his shoulders squared and his eyes burning a hole in the ground. Hetty was standing near him but faced the other way, away from her team, away from the door where her junior agent was fighting for her life.

A loud bang startled Callen and he turned to where Sam had slammed his fist into the wall. The man ran a hand over his head. And Deeks...Deeks was nowhere to be seen.

The senior agent looked around helplessly not knowing what to do. Finally he staggered closer to the wall and slid down it landing with a thump on the ground.

And they waited. All over again.

**Sooooooooo sorry it took so long...I hope you like it and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Life's pretty crazy right now...with uni and work and family and ahhhh but I'll get on it. Oh and I've been in hospital should mention that bit haha so sorry for not being able to update!**

**But pleaaaaaaaase review! Please, please, please, pleaseeeee : )**

**And thank you to:**

**Julse-sam**

**Partypoisen**

**Jimmel**

**I hope you guys really like it!**

**Jgomez and Allie thank you I'm glad you liked it!**

**AngelVanguard and Weeping Angel of Fear Thhhaankyouuuu!**

**Nina xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Missing**

**Chapter 18**

At the time when the strict Dr Williams from pathology had abruptly entered Kensi's room with some of the drug they had been giving her they had all breathed a sigh of relief. They had all shared the thought that the fact was a good one. That things were looking better for Kensi.

Boy they were wrong.

It only got worse as they gave her body drugs. It had been almost an hour before they had been let back in to see Kensi. They'd sedated her, not deeply but just enough to settle her and they were now slowly giving her some of the drug. They were given strict instructions to tell them if anything at all changed and call them straight away if she woke up. They added in that she shouldn't and explained that they would take her off the sedation the next day.

When they walked back in it was true that Kensi was now asleep. But to an extent she looked worse. She had a large, clear tube coming out of her mouth that was taped down on her cheek. The doctor had told them they'd literally had to restart her heart.

Callen took his place again at her bedside while Deeks took the other side and smoothed out her hair. Hetty hadn't entered along with the rest of them instead she'd been on the phone and when she walked in they all looked towards her. She sighed tiredly,

"The director is on his way back he sends his best but he needs us to tell him what our plans are for the men in question of Ms Blye kidnapping" a tense silence filled the room all of them thinking about exactly what they wanted to do to the bastards who had taken her. Frustrated that they had lost them That they hadn't gotten them. That they were still out there.

It was Sam who ended up answering Hetty first,

"The doc said that she's not going to wake up today right. That they're going to wake her up tomorrow yeah?" they nodded to him and his eyes rested on Kensi for a moment,

"I'm going back to the office then. Start looking. Find them" he said and they could all hear the determination in the ex seals voice. The anger.

"Alright I can start tracking where he went and checking airport records all of that" Eric added and Sam nodded,

"The director would like to know if we would like some assistance to find them" Hetty spoke again,

"We'll find him Hetty" Deeks said darkly without looking away from his partner,

"No ...get us what we can. Get whoever it is to help us look. I want them soon. Before Kensi wakes up enough to ask. I want them out of the way. So she doesn't have to worry. We let them help us find them. We go and get them" Callen said looking around the room. There was another brief silence before Deeks nodded,

"I agree" Hetty nodded before moving out of the room again flipping open her phone. Callen met Deeks' eyes across the bed,

"Ring me if _anything_ changes clear" Deeks asked instructing his senior agent and Callen looked back at Deeks surprised that the junior agent assumed that he was staying, he was of course but nonetheless.

"Keep her safe" Deeks added before standing and Callen nodded. Deeks leant over her and dropped a kiss on Kensi's forehead before he turned to walk out the door. Sam followed suit copying Deeks' actions before looking up at his partner,

"I'll call you if we find anything, you return the favour" the partners nodded at each other not needing to say anything else but knowing that they each had the support of the other. Eric and Nate said goodbye to Kensi and Callen before Hetty walked back into the room,

"How are you doing Mr. Callen?" She asked considering her senior agent,

"Fine Hetty it's not me you have to be worried about" Hetty nodded pursing her lips together,

"She'll be right. Ms Blye is a very strong woman she'll get through it" Callen nodded,

"I know ...but this...it's .." he trailed off unsure of how to continue,

"I know Mr Callen" Hetty assured,

"Do you think I should be at the office helping?" Callen asked and Hetty didn't hesitate with her answer,

"I think you're exactly where you're needed most right now Mr Callen" Callen breathed a sigh of relief and resumed caressing Kensi's hand.

"I'm expecting updates every hour understood Mr Callen" Callen smiled and nodded,

"You're doing well Mr Callen you should be proud of yourself" with that Hetty disappeared out the door leaving Callen frowning as he considered what she'd said.

He looked back down to Kensi and reached forward brushing her hair back that was still matted with blood. His fingers ran over the masking tape on her cheek avoiding the tube and caressed her darkened skin praying somehow he could get rid of the dark bruises that still disfigured her skin.

He ran his hand down her arm taking her hand back in his and raised her swollen fingers to his lips before threading his fingers through hers,

"You're gonna be fine Kens" he promised.

**Update for missing : ) I know it's short but I hope you like it.**

**Please let me know what you think. Oh and while you're there can anyone tell me why it was that Renko left? Thank you!**

**And thank you so much to**

**Partypoisen..that is quite a compliment! Hehe thank you!**

**AngelVanguard thanks for your review I'm glad you were able to I always love getting yours.**

**Cairdiuil paiste thank you soo much and for your tip thank you**

**Vampyre night I'm really really super glad you're liking it and no I didn't forget about it just**

**Had some trouble with that chapter. And yes I'm studying health and nursing so**

**Hopefully it's a correct as I've learnt so far : ) thank you**

**Jimmel hope you liked it!**

**Nina xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Missing**

**Chapter 19:**

Deeks threw a glare towards Sam who once again had told him to stop tapping. But Deeks couldn't help it and consciously had to stop his foot from hitting against the ground when he absently started again. Sighing, the junior agent got up and headed for the coffee machine.

"Really think you need another?" It was Nate's voice this time and the man who temporarily sat at Callen's desk received an even harsher glare than Sam had. Nate simply shrugged and Deeks was grateful that the psychologist knew when to not push anymore. Deeks ran a hand over his face, frustrated. They were all frustrated, they had nothing. Nothing to go on, no leads, no witnesses, no suspects. Nothing.

They'd worked through the night and then through the early morning and no one appeared to be even considering resting yet. Hetty, who had often visited them from her office where she was working, had only mentioned rest once or twice at the most before reaching the conclusion that none of the team would be getting some any time soon despite her efforts.

It had been a roller coaster of a night. They'd get a lead or something they thought was a lead. Perhaps in the files they were going through or Eric would call them up to see something and they'd all spark to life. Researching, calling, following it through until one of them would find something that gave their suspect an alibi or that turned the lead redundant, and it was frustrating... exhausting. Because they still had nothing.

Nothing to tell Callen when he rang each hour, nothing to report back to Hetty or to ease their own minds. Nothing. Nothing to find them. To make them pay. And making them pay, getting justice was the only thing swirling around in Deeks' mind. For Kensi. For his partner who was still lying in the one place she hated more than anything, well used to, broken, with a tube down her throat that was breathing for her. He shook his head at the image of her that his mind unkindly conjured up. The one he had been seeing in his dreams over the past several weeks. The one he knew he would never forget so long as he lived.

"Guys" Deeks spun around at the sound of Eric's voice and grabbed his coffee attempting not to spill it as he followed Nate and Sam who had already risen and were quickly heading up the stairs. On their way past Deeks watched Sam motion to Hetty that they possibly had something who signalled that she'd be there in a second while she held her phone in her other hand.

As Hetty hung up the phone she sighed. Again. She seemed to be doing a lot of it. They all had. She sat for a moment thinking of the only other woman on her team and the state that she was in. While she had no doubt in her mind that Special Agent Kensi Blye was one of the toughest women in the business the operations manager could not even begin to believe what she had witnessed over the past week. It was her worst nightmare. All of their worst nightmares.

For once it seemed even she didn't have answers, not that she thought she always did but usually she would be able to find someone who did. This time, however..she was coming up with nothing. Nobody knew anything about the two characters Eric had handed her the names of. That Kensi had risked her life for them to get. They had to find something.

She'd been on the phone with the director who was on his way and she knew that extra hands always helped and Gibbs and his teams' would prove to be most valuable. Hopefully. Her mind flickered to the next day. The day when they would wake Kensi up and hope that she would be slightly recovered, hope that she wouldn't go into any more hallucinations. Hopefully her mind would get a chance to rest.

Hetty slowly pushed out of her seat and made her way back into the tech centre where Eric was typing maniacally on his keyboard,

"Mr Hanna?" she didn't need to expand on her request as Sam turned to her,

"Eric thinks he might have found a link between our guys and another group. Nine years ago seven men were put away for drug trafficking and distribution along with money laundering, attempted embezzlement and an array of other fun things"

"NCIS?" Hetty guessed and it was Deeks who answered,

"Actually no, FBI" Hetty raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue,

"But they did get out same day as our friends Washington and Michaels" he said and Hetty watched Deeks come alive. Even Eric, Sam and Nate seemed more awake and alert than they had been all morning.

"And same deal, no details, no addresses, no trace of them" Nate added and Hetty nodded focusing on the seven mug shots on the screen. Suddenly Eric's computer began to beep and he swung around in his chair towards them,

"I got a match! Facial recognition matched the guy top left as the guy who escorted Kensi from her home" The team inspected the man on the screen. He was the same build, big and burly and could easily have been the guy who they'd watched take Kensi all those nights ago.

"Alright I'll let Mr Callen know that we have a lead. What's our next step, how do we find them?" Eric's shoulders slumped,

"That's the problem. They're like ghosts. I haven't come up with anything yet" he admitted dejectedly,

"Well maybe a few extra hands will help Mr Beale" Eric turned to Hetty an eyebrow raised,

"Gibbs and his team are on their way with the director. Ms Sciuto will be accompanying them perhaps she can give you hand" a small smile graced Eric's lips and he nodded.

"Gibbs has given us his teams full cooperation so let's put them to good use Mr Hanna..yes?" Sam looked at Hetty quickly before nodding and he and Deeks turned back to the desk in the middle taking the files from Eric all about their newest suspects.

**N**NCISLANLACISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISLA**NCISNCISNCLAIS**NCILASNCISNCIS**NCISNCISLANCIS**NCILASNCISNLA************CISNCISNCIS**

The first thing he noticed about LA was the weather. It was hot...hotter than DC was anyway, where he'd been several hours ago. He couldn't help but shake his head as he took in the run down suburb they were driving through. It all seemed surreal. Several hours ago they had been huddled in Abby's lab watching, in horror, the video's that the LA team had been sent and had hacked into during their agents kidnapping. Since the director had told them they were heading to LA to lend a hand Abby had been given complete access to the files that Eric sent her allowing them all to catch up on everything that had happened so they'd be ready to work by the time they touched down in LA.

Tony had met Kensi Blye on more than one occasion and he almost smiled out the car window as he thought back to the fiery young brunette that had flipped off his flirting the minute he'd started with a snappy, witty comeback that had had the rest of the team laughing. The two had gotten on famously after that, feeding on each other's humour and she quickly became one of his favourite girls. Right up there with Ziva and Abby. She'd also been the one to sidle up next to him one afternoon as they were working a case and smirk at him slightly.

_He looked down at the smirking woman who held a manila folder in front of her knowing she had something to say and from the look on her face he knew that he probably wasn't going to like it all that much._

"_What?" he asked warily and her smirk smoothly grew into a large grin,_

"_How long have you liked her?" Tony simply blinked for a moment as he processed her question,_

"_What?" he asked dumbly and he watched her roll her eyes before she met his,_

"_Ziva... how long have you liked her?" she repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_I don't like Ziva" he quickly defended,_

"_Oh right...my mistake" and the smirk on her lips as she skipped back down the stairs made him shake his head. As his gaze flickered back up to his previous focus he almost pinched himself as he realised it was Ziva in fact, that he had been staring at. Shaking his head he caught Kensi's triumphant smirk that was aimed back up to him and he childishly poked his tongue out at her causing her to laugh and the team to look between the two, confused. Thankfully Kensi tactfully dismissed their questions but Tony didn't miss the glance she shot him. The one that said the subject was most definitely not forgotten. Sneaky._

After that it had been how Kensi would normally start every conversation she had with him,

"_Hey T have you asked her out yet?" _ He wasn't entirely sure when she'd started calling him T or the reason why but he knew that it had started with a joke and a laughing fit on both their parts and the rest was history. They spoke often and each time they would catch each other up on their lives and Kensi would urge him to ask out Ziva _again. _He remembered once that he'd shot back to her that he would on the day that she asked out Callen. Kensi had snorted ...

While he had met the team before, several times, he hadn't actually ever visited their office. He'd even been to Kensi's house before but he'd never actually made it to their office. He knew that it was top secret and he was kind of excited, or at least he would have been if it was under different circumstances.

Once they finally arrived after taking countless twists and turns around back streets and alley ways they took another turn which drove them down into an underground car park. It was there that the car finally stopped and Tony opened his door getting out quickly. Ziva and McGee got out on the other side while Abby got out of the front passenger seat and the four of them met up with the director and Gibbs who got out of the other car that had parked next to them. The six of them then headed towards the elevator that you could only really see if you knew it was there. Tony was already impressed. The walls around him were water stained, rundown and the piping was rusty. The building that they were entering was old and decrepit not anything like he thought the special operations building would have looked like. Then again it was undercover.

Beside him Ziva was surveying their surroundings with as much interest as he was while Abby, McGee and Gibbs, the ones who had been there before, walked purposely in one direction. Tony couldn't remember the team ever being so silent. In fact he would have been surprised if they'd ever gone as long in silence as they had that day. Particularly with Abby and him there. But they were each caught up in their own thoughts, their own memories.

Whatever Tony had thought about the outside of the building he was blown away when the elevator dinged open and he was met with a warm, bustling busy building. As they walked inside they all looked around the chaotic building that was alive with agents and noise. The place had a nice feel about it. It wasn't like any of the offices he'd ever been in and not at all like theirs back in DC either. It almost had a Spanish feel to it. Or something like that. Whatever it was Tony liked it.

"Ah Leon nice to have you back. And Welcome Jethro" Tony's eyes flickered towards his boss who turned to the small woman standing behind them.

Gibbs took in the woman that he had much respect for and offered her a nod before hearing the director greet her again. He watched as the agents he knew to be Sam and Deeks appear behind her and nodded his hello to them as well. He took in the team who all looked exhausted, not that he had expected anything else.

"How is she Hetty?" and Gibbs turned back to Hetty focusing on her after the director asked about his agent,

"I'm afraid Ms Blye is not doing too well" she spoke gravely and Gibbs felt his heart clench as he thought of the bright young agent he'd met the year before.

"She's been in surgery but there's a lot to do as you can imagine. I believe the doctors are still working on prioritising her injuries along with working out the drug that was being given to her while she was kidnapped" Gibbs nodded feeling his stomach drop as he remembered the images they'd watched. The images of her being tortured in ways every agent dreaded and feared.

"Is Callen with her?" Gibbs asked finally and Hetty nodded,

"Yes when Ms Blye has hallucinations the doctors believe that Mr. Callen's voice along with Mr Deeks and Mr Hanna's calms her. Perhaps because they were the ones to pull her out of the building or because they're so familiar is undetermined all that matters is that it works." Gibbs nodded in understanding as he thought of the young man he knew quite well. Gibbs regarded G Callen somewhat in the same way he regarded Tony. Both were in some way kind of sons to him and he'd known both of them a long time, seen them at their weakest, seen them grow into fine men he was proud of.

He knew that the entire situation must be hell for Callen and if he knew the man as he thought he did he could only imagine the array of thoughts that would be plaguing him. He wondered if Callen knew how it was that he felt about Kensi yet. Gibbs had seen it. The way he'd looked at her but he'd never said anything knowing it was something that Callen was far from ready for. But he had seen it. And he wondered if this was just the thing to shock Callen into realising his feelings for her.

Gibbs stifled the urge to groan as he made the comparisons between the two of them and the pair that stood behind him in the form of Tony and Ziva. He would have smiled had it not been for the images of Kensi still in the front of his mind as he realised how many parallels there actually were between the four agents.

It was Hetty's voice that pulled him back out of his thoughts,

"Ms Sciuto" Abby turned to look at Hetty smiling at the smaller woman she had met several times,

"You can set up with Eric if you wish dearie" Abby smiled at her and nodded before turning to head up the stairs she knew led to where Eric worked. She stopped however and turned back before quickly backtracking her way to Sam and flinging her arms around his neck. The big, brawly man embraced her and Gibbs watched as she kissed his cheek before hugging him fiercely again. After they exchanged a few words she moved to Deeks and embraced him just as tightly and finally Nate who had appeared while they were talking. Finally Abby quickly turned and made her way back up the stairs to find Eric. Turning back to Hetty and Vance, Gibbs listened and caught Hetty telling them all that she was expecting another update from Mr Callen any time now and Gibbs quickly looked up before drawing his phone from his pocket,

"I'll ring him find out how they're going" he said and Hetty and Vance nodded quickly before they made their way up the stairs as Abby had done and the two teams followed them.

**N**NCISLANLACISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISLA**NCISNCISNCLAIS**NCILASNCISNCIS**NCISNCISLANCIS**NCILASNCISNLA************CISNCISNCIS**

Callen's eyes drifted closed but he quickly forced them open again blinking to focus on Kensi's face but he settled and breathed steadily again once he realised that everything was still okay. Callen let his head drop back down onto the bed next to Kensi's hip as he stroked her hand with his fingers. He let the sight of her chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm soothe him and he let the regular beeps of the machines behind him settle his frayed nerves.

He wasn't however ready for his phone ringing and jumped violently before fishing it out of his pocket watching Kensi hoping it wouldn't waker her. Thankfully she remained still, the same. And when he looked down he smiled slightly at the caller ID,

"Gibbs?" he asked,

"Hey G how's it going?" the man who was probably the closest thing Callen had ever had to a father asked gently,

"Not good Gibbs not good" Callen admitted truthfully as he ran a hand down Kensi's cheek as he heard Gibbs sigh,

"We just got in we're at the ops building." Callen felt his heart pick up,

"You guys got anything" he asked hopefully,

"Not yet Callen but we will" Gibbs replied adamantly before continuing,

"How is she Callen?"

"No change they've put her in a light sedation coma or something. She's still restless but other than that she hasn't changed" he explained while looking down at Kensi,

"Right well Vance and I might come down there for a bit"

"I'd rather you started looking Gibbs" Callen said rather abruptly but Gibbs knew that he was upset, angry still and sitting in a small hospital room watching over Kensi wasn't going to do anything to relieve that,

"We have Callen I promise but we need to speak with doctors anyway"

"And check on us" Callen said obviously,

"Protect your own Agent Callen" Gibbs said quietly and all he heard was Callens shaky breath in response.

"Thanks Gibbs" Callen said finally,

"For coming down...Thank you" he added,

"I told you I'd always be here if you needed me G...that applies to all the agents here" Callen nodded standing up and stretching his stiff body while watching Kensi's scarred one.

"I'll see you soon G" Gibbs said and Callen thanked him again before hanging up.

**N**NCISLANLACISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISLA**NCISNCISNCLAIS**NCILASNCISNCIS**NCISNCISLANCIS**NCILASNCISNLA************CISNCISNCIS**

Eric let a frustrated groan escape his lips before he retyped in the password.

Access Denied. The red words flashed up on the screen again and Eric's jaw clenched.

"Damn it" he almost yelled before pushing away from the desk and standing up, slamming away from the desk. As he spun around fisting his hands into his hair he stopped abruptly freezing in mid-movement as he came face to face with none other than Abby Scuito standing in the doorway. The woman wasted no time crossing the room and wrapping her arms around Eric who hugged her back with everything he had.

He was at wits end, he was sick of coming up with nothing. All he could think about was Kensi. Lying in that room being hurt and raped and beaten. He'd put himself through hell opting to go through the video's again and look for anything, anything at all that they could use. And there was nothing. He and Nate had sat side by side watching the video's all over again. And they got nothing. Well...Nate got plenty..profiling the men who they watched but clues to help them find them...nothing. It had been all for nothing.

He'd searched plates, he'd searched camera's, he'd run the names Ian Washington and David Michaels through every single database he had access to and they still had nothing concrete to go by. It was almost like they'd vanished after they'd been released from jail. No vehicle records, no bank details, no addresses, no nothing. Where the hell were they?

Abby couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as she held Eric. Eric...the man who was always bright and happy and wearing ridiculous shirts holding her so tightly, as if he'd lose her if he let go.

"We'll find them Eric I promise, we'll find them" and she did promise. She knew she shouldn't have but she was willing to try anything to get the sparkle back in Eric's eyes. They'd seemed to have taken on a tortured, defeated look and she'd seen the same in Deeks' and Sams' eyes, hell she'd even seen a glimmer of the expression in Hetty's eyes and that scared her more than she was willing to think about,

"How is she Eric..really?" She asked her voice not a fraction above a whisper partially because they were standing so close, partially because she didn't really want to know.

"Terrible Abs...oh God it's bad. She's a mess...she nearly died ...She did die! They resuscitated her in front of us ...she..." Eric shook his head trailing of unsure of what to say, how to say it.

After their first case together Kensi and Abby had become good friends. Sure they had very different tastes in just about everything but they both loved their jobs, loved the action and that was enough for them. They'd gone out on several occasions and Abby was thrilled to find how open Kensi had been to letting her show her some of her kind of clubs in LA. The women had hit it off...

She turned as Hetty and Vance walked in along with the rest of the team and Tony and Ziva both looked around curiously. Abby then watched Ziva focus in on the images that were on the screen. The images of Kensi. Except that it wasn't really Kensi. Not the Kensi she remembered anyway. The bubbly, kickass Kensi who was up for anything. Abby refused to let the images in front of her replace the ones she already had of Kensi in her head. She wasn't going to let them define who Kensi was for her and knew above everything Kensi would at least appreciate that, and deserved it.

Ziva took in the images on the screen. From the first to the last they were all of Kensi. Hurt, being hurt, bleeding, bruised, mid hallucination. Ziva had been in her fair share of horrifying situations, she'd been tortured, she been in hell, she'd been hurt and bruised and scarred. But this...it was a whole other level. She knew Kensi, they were friends and they had worked several cases together. She knew that Kensi Blye could certainly hold her own. But drugs...the mossad agent looked in disgust at the syringes they could see on the screen and the tracks on Kensi's arms. Her friend when she was deep in the hallucination.

She wondered what Kensi saw. What kind of nightmares her mind conjured up to torture her with. Drugs... they were evil, they weren't fair. They didn't give anyone a chance to fight for themselves. As far as Ziva was concerned they were cowardly. These men weren't strong. These men weren't powerful. They simply used drugs to take Kensi out. And under the influence of drugs all bets were off. No amount of training or skill could fight it. No matter how good of an agent she was.

She wondered how the woman was now. In fact Ziva wished that she could go and see her friend. Visit Kensi, see how she was doing, talk to her, will her awake. But she knew that she was needed there in the office more. They were all needed in the office. And Ziva David felt her anger bubble, she felt her resentment for the men she observed on the other screen begin to grow in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to find them, for her friend. For Kensi. After they had all exchanged their greetings with Eric, the technician launched into what they had found already. McGee and Abby began typing as soon as Eric had disclosed the fact that they had nine men who had been living like ghosts and who were now missing again.

"Ok well now that it's light enough how about Mr Hanna and Mr Deeks you escort Ms David, Mr McGee and Mr Dinozzo out to the warehouse where our Ms Blye was being kept and see if you can find anything. Agent Gibbs and Director Vance will no doubt join you after they are done at the hospital." Hetty suggested and Director Vance turned to her surprised at his new agenda. It was at that moment that Gibbs strode back in.

"Lets go" Gibbs said gesturing to Vance,

"Hospital" he answered the directors unasked question and after sending Hetty a confused look he followed Gibbs out,

"If Kensi's awake tell her we all send our best and we'll visit soon!" Abby called behind them.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**NCISNCISNCIS********

The NCIS director stood steely eyed next to Agent Gibbs. The two men looked down at the woman in front of them lying supine on the white sheets. Finally Vance managed to tear his eyes away from the marks that covered Kensi's skin. Not that there was much they could actually see.

When they'd walked in Callen had been leaning against the bed his hand caressing Kensi's bruised forehead. But any thoughts he had about the man's actions had flown from his head when he'd laid eyes on the agent himself. He and Gibbs walked towards the bed taking her in.

He shook hands with Callen who looked up greeting them both before Gibbs walked around the other side of the bed and embraced Callen quickly. He distantly heard the two men speaking but couldn't help but focus on Special Agent Kensi Blye. He'd seen a lot of hurt agents during his time and the most since he'd become the director of NCIS however this was different. This was something else. Kensi had been more than kidnapped, she had been more than tortured. She had been abused and assaulted. He knew as well as everyone else that the sex of their agents shouldn't matter. But Vance couldn't help but think about the fact that Kensi had been hurt because of that exact fact. Because she was a woman. They had _raped_ her...assaulted her. Violated her.

And as far as he understood, it was because of NCIS. As far as he had been told Kensi didn't have any personal ties to the men that had hurt her. But he couldn't help but take the situation personally. He couldn't help but want to do everything in his power, legal or not, procedural or not, to bring these men in. To make sure justice was met. For the woman in front of him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCISNCISNCI********

The junior DC agent followed Deeks out of the car and looked around at the wreckage. From several metres away Tony let out a low whistle at the destruction that lay in front of them. McGee caught both Sam and Deeks' expressions as they looked around them. He watched their eyes scan the area, scan the building that was in ruins. Their expressions were troubled and McGee knew that they were reliving everything that happened there not even two days before. He caught the two men share a glance and he almost felt like he was intruding.

The effect that the past several weeks had had on both of the men was obvious as they stood still for several seconds the events playing on their faces. McGee waited, just as Tony and Ziva did giving both of the undercover agents the time they needed. McGee couldn't think of what it must have been like for the agents. What it still must be like. And even more...what it had been like for Kensi. The woman had teased him when she first met him but defended him against Tonys' teasing when he had started a second later. Kensi had become a good friend and he could always conjure the memory up of all of them singing their way through karaoke one night when they were all in DC. When he had refused to sing and had been the last one left Kensi had grabbed his hand and literally dragged him up onto the stage and picked a song before turning to him throwing him a smile and handing him a microphone.

She had danced around him and he could hear both teams in hysterics while cheering them on. In fact they had somehow gained the whole bars attention causing him to turn a bright shade of red. In the end they had won the song of the night and Kensi had dragged him back up onto the stage curtseying to the crowd and placing his plastic medal around his neck before placing a big kiss on his cheek. In return he'd placed her similar plastic tiara on her head and swung an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the table the teams were gathered around laughing together.

The smile that flitted onto his lips was very out of place as the team stood in the middle of nowhere surveying the debris. He let it slide off his face as Sam began to head towards the rubble while the forensics teams began to unpack around them.

"We went in there" Sam began to explain and raised his hand gesturing towards the door frame that was _just_ still standing.

"She was on the second floor down" McGee followed Sam first, Tony and Ziva just behind him as they took in the wreckage and Sam and Deeks began to replay the drama for them step by step.

****N**NCISLANLACISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISLA**NCISNCISNCLAIS**NCILASNCISNCIS**NCISNCISLANCIS**NCILASNCISNLA************CISNCISNCIS**  
><strong>

It was late in the afternoon before the teams met back up at the OP centre. Together they still hadn't made that much progress. Sure they had more suspects but they didn't have any more of an idea where they were. Even the miracle workers of Abby and McGee's computer skills hadn't been able to find any of their men. Yet.

Even Gibbs and the director's arrival at the old warehouse that Sam, Deeks, Ziva, Tony and Tim were still working through hadn't been help to find something. Anything..tangible..anything they could use for evidence.

Back at the office while the others sat behind them working on ...whatever they working on Nate stood between Abby Sciuto and Eric who were bouncing ideas off each other. Frankly to the psychologist the ideas sounded illogical and didn't really fit the men in front of him, on the screen. These men were...missing. Sure but they had to be somewhere. And judging by the behaviour he'd watched on the screen over the last several weeks he had several theories.

It wasn't the man who had taken the money or the others that had been silent and used for just strength that he was concerned about but the man who had unsettled him most. The one he had watch obsess over Kensi. The one who had sat and watched Kensi, touched Kensi. Obsessively, compulsively, fixatedly and possessively.

He had a feeling somehow that this would be the man they'd either find first or last. He had a feeling that he would have disbanded from the group, from the pack. He didn't care about the money, he'd been in it for the girl. He'd been in it for the Kensi.

And that thought was most unsettling for Nate.

That was the thought that unsettled all of them the most. The images of him lying with her, caressing her skin, touching her like a lover would sent a shiver down their spines. The team, Nate observed, were doing exceptionally well. They were holding it together. He just wondered how long it could possibly last. And just like that he may have thought too soon as he watched Sam stand up and wander out of the room.

Sam leant backwards against the wall in a far corner of the OPS building and ran a hand over his head. He blinked several times, his eyes stinging from the lack of sleep he'd had in the past weeks. Exhaustion was slowly taking over his body..he hadn't slept for days. He'd gone home but hadn't slept. He'd doze off for ten or so minutes before jerking awake and it would go on and on and on.

The ex seal sat there for almost ten minutes thinking. It had been hell, the last few weeks. Pure hell. Their girl had been kidnapped, brutally tortured and hurt. And he wanted payback. They could call it justice or whatever the hell they wanted but Sam was angry. Kensi was like his sister. He wanted revenge. His fists clenched and he had to remind himself that Kensi was in the hospital. That she _was_ alive. That Callen was with her and would call him the second anything was wrong.

Just as Sam thought about paying another visit to the worn punching bag his phone rang and Sam's heart spiked as his head jumped to conclusions and began to conjure up what his partner may be ringing about to tell him about Kensi. Surely she was done. Surely she'd been through enough. Surely the universe could give her a rest for a while. Sam frowned as he looked down at his phone reading the unfamiliar number,

"Hello?" he said into the phone after answering the call and raising the device to his ear,

"FINALLY!" Sam sharply drew the phone back from his ear as a very familiar voice, high in volume, yelled into it,

"Don't you lot answer your phones anymore?" Sam shook his head as he took in the man's voice and ignored his frustrated tone,

"Nice to talk to you again too" he said but the voice on the other end didn't take the bait instead cutting right to the point,

"Listen Sam all I know is that a female agent in the LA Ops team was kidnapped. Now they were either talking about Hetty which is unlikely since she's retired or.." the man's angry and impatient left off knowing he didn't need to finish the sentence and not really wanting to.

"Kensi" Sam said quietly images of the younger agent, battered and bruised flooding his mind. For a moment there was just silence,

"Is she okay?" he asked almost warily,

"No" Sam answered truthfully,

"I'm an hour out of LA are you all at the office" Sam stopped and shook his head, clearing his thoughts and processing the words that he was hearing,

"No we've got...we got her out. Callen's at the hospital with her and we're trying to find the son of a bitches who had her" Sam heard the struggle on the end of the phone as the man tried to decide what he wanted to know more,

"What hospital?" he finally said and Sam nodded understandingly,

"General...fifth floor" he said with no hesitation,

"Thanks Sam"

"No worries talk to you soon" After hanging up the phone Sam sat in silence for a moment longer. A small smile flitted onto the man's lips though and he only wished that Kensi could see all the people there for her. Fighting for her...waiting for her to wake up...needing her to wake up and assure them that she was okay.

_He_ needed her to wake up and assure him that she was okay.

**NCISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCIS**********

One hour and twenty-five minutes later the door to Kensi Blye's room was pushed open,

"Mr Callen" Callen looked up at the nurse only to look back at the clock frowning. It wasn't time for Kensi to get another dose yet and no machines were beeping. His eyes quickly looked back to Kensi. She looked alright...well as alright as she could look. She didn't look any worse...so what?

"Mr Callen there's a man at the desk who says he's here to see Kensi Blye" Callens head shot up his mind running miles an hour at what he would do if it was one of _them_,

"Uh what does he look like?" he asked warily,

"He told me to tell you that it was Mike Renko" Callen eyebrows shot up. Renko. Then he smiled wondering who it was that had called Kensi's ex partner. Sam probably...maybe Hetty. Of course he'd be here. He and Kensi had been close, like good partners were.

Callen had struggled. He didn't want to let Renko in without actually confirming that it was actually Renko. And there was certainly no way in hell he was leaving Kensi to see if it was him himself. In the end Callen pulled out his phone with his hand that wasn't gently holding Kensi's and skilfully dialled the old team members number,

"Renko" Callen could hear the terseness in the agents voice,

"It's Callen—" but the man didn't allow him to add anything else as he quickly cut him off,

"Damn it Callen hurry the hell up and let me in" and with that Callen hung up his phone and nodded to the nurse who rushed back out of the room.

When Agent Mike Renko walked into Kensi's room his entire body was tense and his face was already creased into an anxious, worried frown. He quickly glanced to Callen and nodded but didn't speak and Callen could hear the mans even breathing as he took in his old partner.

Renko's face was pure shock as he moved to her bedside and his eyes ran over her face and down her arms. He then took in the machines that stood on either side of the bed. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime the old LA OPS agent raised a hand to Kensi's head and brushed back some of her knotted hair,

"hey darlin'" he whispered and shook his head almost in disbelief before looking back to Callen who still clasped her hand.

"What the hell happened G?" he asked and Callen sighed before gesturing to the chair across the other side of the room. Once Renko had retrieved it and was sitting on Kensi's other side his thumb gently stroking her arm just below where her drip had been inserted Callen began. Right at the beginning, telling her old partner everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI**NCISNCISNCISNCIS********

Kensi's _heart pounded erratically in her ears as she spun around once again growing even more frustrated with herself. She felt ill as the ravenous butterflies in her stomach viciously attacked again making her want to vomit. She slowly took in her surroundings, knowing she was well and truly lost. Her eyes travelled up and followed the wooden arms of the ancient trees that reached towards the sky. She could hear the rustle of the leaves that allowed little of the moonlit sky above to be seen and only a small amount of light to filter through the leafy canopy. _

_Hearing a sound behind her she gasped a slicing feeling ripping through her chest. She jumped violently when she heard something behind her again and spun around feeling the tears in her eyes well up. Where was she? _

_Suddenly she heard a voice. A ..woman. Singing? Where was it coming from. Slowly she followed the voice stepping forwards on shaky legs. When she walked into a clearing she looked up only to see a woman, the one that was singing. _

_She sat motionless, perched and balanced carefully upon a branch in one of the trees. She had long, dark brown hair, shiny as silk that flowed over her small, bony shoulders. Her creamy, pale skin appeared almost transparent in the moonlight and seemed to shimmer almost. Her long, dark lashes rested on her cheeks which were flushed a pastel pink from the cold of the night and it took one glistening tear travelling down her face for Kensi to notice the woman's sad demeanour. Her skeletal body was hunched forward as if shielding herself from something and her rose red lips trembled. She wore a thin, insipid, white nightgown which failed to cover her long legs and her bare feet, that were bloody, swung below her as though they too had given up hope. She wore jewels too. Gold, diamonds. Rings, necklaces, bracelets that all sparkled in the moons light. _

_It was only then that Kensi realised it was quiet. Too quiet. When she heard a sound behind her again...scurrying...she turned, dragging her eyes from the woman that was no longer singing but she found she was looking at nothing. When she turned quietly Kensi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she let out a deafening scream that echoed through the forest. The woman that had been sitting in the tree now stood in front of her. Directly in front of her...in fact...it was her. _

_She was looking at herself. Tears overflowed Kensi's eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she backed away from the woman. From herself. And then movement...from everywhere...everywhere around her. Clicking...scattering. What was it?_

_Kensi's head snapped from side to side...frantically her hair flying around her as she looked for the source._

"_help me" Kensi looked back ...at herself. As she begged. _

_As the woman, herself...she was so confused. But as the woman in front of her dropped to her knees, tears began to roll down her face as well. Except they weren't tears...Red._

_Kensi gasped, horrified. Then she felt something on her foot and looking down it only took her several seconds to let out another scream. Spiders._

_Everywhere. The clicking...their pincers. The scattering. _

_Spiders._

_They were tiny. But Kensi stared in horror her mouth wide open and her face contorted into a mortified shock as she watched the ground move. It looked like it was moving. It wasn't...but the hundreds...the thousands...of tiny spiders ...the hundreds of thousands of tiny spiders were._

"_no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no..no" Kensi looked up again as she began to swing her legs getting trying to get them away from her legs. And she saw herself, in front of her, screaming...screaming shrilly as she was covered in black. In hairy black. _

"_NO..NO...NO..PLEASE NO!"_

_Then she cried in hysterics again as the spiders began to grow...but then it got worse. And branches began to fall. And the spiders scurried away, away to safety. But Kensi couldn't move, she was stuck. With bleeding feet and pierced legs. Bite marks. Spider bites. Thousands of them. Thousands upon thousands. _

_And she could feel their venom. Their poisonous, deadly venom inside her veins. Burning her insides. She screamed as her body began to itch. They were in her. They were in her. She began to scratch her skin...get them out. Get them out. Get them out. It was all that she could think. GET THEM OUT._

_Then she saw darkness. The forest melted. The trees melted. The rest of her... in front of her...wearing the white dress melted to the ground. And all she saw was darkness. Until she looked down. And saw that she was wearing the white dress. Kensi raised her arm in fascination at the sparkling gold jewellery that wrapped around her wrist. It was her. _

_Then she saw him. And then she heard herself scream. And it echoed around the room. How had they gotten there? And then his voice. His voice in her head. And then she felt him. She felt him touch her. Run his disgusting hands over down her arms, caress her face. She pulled away but she couldn't get away. She couldn't escape._

_And the last thing she heard was his cruel laughter. His cruel, malicious haunting laughter._

_And the last thing she saw was the metallic glint of the needle. _

_And the last thing she felt was the venom. Being pushed inside her. Burning her insides, setting her alight. _

_And she screamed. _

**Reviewwwwwwwww...pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**I've spent like alllll day writing this so please chuck me a review!**

**I would very, very, very much love you forever : )**

**Everyone's back again! They're all going to team together to find them..as I'm sure you've**

**realised. **

**I tried something different this chapter I just wanted to see how it would go, with all their different point of views. I'm not planning on doing it again just wanted to experiment! : )**

**Hope you liked it**

**Nina xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Missing**

**Chapter 20:**

By morning nearly everyone had both visited Kensi at least once and had caught up on at least some sleep no matter how restless it was. The couches in the back were utilised as the designated sleep area once again and under Hetty's piercing stare and threats of suspension the team members had each retired to it for several hours.

By the time mid morning rolled around Callen, Renko, Sam, Deeks and Hetty stood around Kensi's bed while doctor Greene stood closest to Kensi carefully looking over the charts that had been filled in overnight.

"Okay well her stats have held well overnight, a few little episodes, but she did well under sedation, enough for us to ease her out of it a little. Now the lab hasn't been able to identify any more components of the drug yet but they're still working. Usually it would take around seventy two hours for her body to fully remove the drug from her system, I don't think we're going to be so lucky. But we've given her body a chance to rest now we need to give her a chance to restore all function while she's conscious, make sense?" the men nodded as did Hetty even though most of the doctors' words hadn't really sunk in yet; but they got the general gist.

"Okay now there is the chance that she may not wake up yet, that her body may not become stimulated enough and remain unconscious and that can happen with severe injuries which definitely includes Kensi's case. So we won't be too concerned if that should happen however she should most definitely be waking in the next twelve hours or so" after the team nodded the Dr. Greene took the syringe from the nurse and checked it before inserting it into the jelco that was still inserted in her lower arm.

The team watched Kensi intently, barely noticing as Greene began to scribble in Kensi's chart and continuously check his watch, his eyes would flicker towards the various monitors that were around Kensi. They didn't take notice of the several other doctors that had filtered into the room. If they had they would have wondered if they were there for backup in case something went awry or if they had just wanted to witness the medical disaster that was Kensi Blye, wake for the first time.

Disaster...or miracle. Nobody had decided.

The doctor sighed softly,

"Perhaps she needs a little more time" he announced after what felt like a century of waiting.

"Her BP's elevated and is still climbing" the nurse muttered slightly causing Greene to nod,

"She's fighting alright" he said glancing at the others around him. Callen nodded as he continued to stroke the back of Kensi's hand,

"Course she is" he said quietly,

But it was as the doctor pulled her eyelids upwards to check her pupils, already used to how blood shot her eyes still were, that they began to flicker slightly on their own and her head flinched in almost a miniscule movement. But none of them missed it. For a second everyone in the room simply stared, their eyes transfixed on the woman in front of them. As a group it seemed like everybody took a step closer to the bed, not wanting to miss when she woke up, not wanting to not be there for her.

"Kensi...Kensi" the doctor tried several times before looking up to Callen who nodded and leant over her bed feeling his heart accelerating a million times over as she began to move a little more,

"Kens...Kensi" he called to her and reached out a hand placing it on her hand before giving it a squeeze and thankfully it paid off and her head lolled towards him. Her eyes began to open further as she blinked furiously and her brow creased in pain or frustration they didn't know,

When Kensi's eyes finally opened they all felt sicker than before. Her eyes were red, _because she wasn't bleeding enough already._

What looked like blood was pooled in her eyes and Callen could just vaguely remember the doctor commenting to a nurse at one point that blood vessels had burst in her eyes. His body shook at the thought but he focused his eyes on Kensi's only to see her survey the room and her breathing intensify. It was then that she looked back to him and opened her mouth as if to speak. He quickly leaned towards her, stopping her, knowing that it would cause her excruciating pain if she tried with the tube still down her throat,

"Hey Kens...no no, don't talk Kens, no talking love. You're in hospital" six pairs of eyes were fixed closely on Kensi watching her reactions. Her eyes were frantic, scared.

"Hi Kensi nice to finally meet you I'm Dr. Greene I'm going to take the tube out of your throat okay" Kensi looked to Callen who nodded and she gripped his hand tighter,

"It's okay" he said encouraging and she nodded,

"Deep breaths for me Kensi" but as the plastic tubing was forced up her throat the others cringed at the pain that exploded on her face and watched as tears travelled down her cheeks. A nurse placed the sick back beneath Kensi as the doctor moved away the tube in his hand that was covered in bloody saliva. Kensi coughed weakly and choked as her gag flex reacted violently.

"Deep breaths Kensi, good, you're doing really well...slowly now" the nurse encouraged. They listened to Kensi gasp and splutter weakly. As she tried to sit up she let out a cry but nobody was sure what exactly had caused her the pain. Her hand that she'd tried to put pressure on, her back that was still healing from angry welts, her head that they had no doubt was thumping loudly or the array of other injuries that she had to deal with. Callen reached for her as the doctor walked back towards her,

"I need you to keep nice and still for me Kensi, okay" Kensi looked up at the man before replying,

"Ok" but the two syllable word seemed to be more than her throat could handle. The letters were rasped and Kensi gasped at the pain causing the nurse with the kind, sympathetic smile to raise a plastic cup of water in front of her. Kensi began to lift her arm only for the limb not to respond. They watched her focus her eyes on her arm and then her eyes widen and well with tears when her body failed to respond as she wanted it to. She looked back up to the doctor but didn't need to say anything,

"Kensi you need to give yourself time, this isn't going to be easy. You need to let your body heal a little more okay" She closed her eyes for a moment before nodding very slightly. The nurse bustled off for only a moment before returning with an orange straw poking out the top. Kensi's lips flicked upwards in the corners just slightly,

"It's no problem dear" the woman said and raised the cup to Kensi's cut lips. Callen smiled at her a second later when she looked to him,

"What happened?" she whispered, her voice low, scratchy, painful. But it was her question that shook Callen. He had been so consumed in panic at the thoughts of the junior agent not waking up, of her not being able to breathe without the tube that he hadn't even begun to consider what would happen if she did actually wake up. How to answer any of her questions,

"Renko" Mike looked up sharply and moved forwards at Kensi's voice. He met her eyes and could see the panic building in his old partners eyes,

"Calm down darlin' it's all gonna be fine" he promised and she seemed to settle for a second. Nate was the one to allow his eyes to flicker towards Deeks' for a second only to catch the slight ..._jealously, envy_ ...if that's what he should call it. Nate knew Deeks would be slightly hurt that Kensi had turned to her old partner instead of her new one.

"You were kidnapped Kens, but you're going to be fine okay" he said staring down at Kensi whose eyes widened. Callen moved closer to her before she could work herself up any further,

"Kensi. It's okay, you're safe, you're okay, everyone's okay, alright" She nodded warily and he could tell she was confused, scared,

"Do you remember anything dearie?" Hetty asked from the other side of the bed and Kensi forced her head to slowly turn and look at Hetty before shaking her head slightly. It was then that the broken woman surveyed the others in the room. Sam smiled at her gently and he received a small smile in return and Nate got pretty much the same but it was as she turned to Deeks that her brow creased in...confusion? Uncertainty? She never returned Deeks smile instead turned back to Callen who stood side by side with Renko.

She opened her mouth once before closing it and frowning and then looked back up to ask her question. She repeated the process several times and Callen knew that she had to have a million questions she needed answered,

But whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't what he received,

"Is Dom okay?"

**Chapter 20! Can't believe we're at chapter 20 this story has taken on a life of it's own!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW and let me know how you think the story's going! Thank you so much for reading I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Nina xxoo**

**p.s. thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter I know it was a bit weird and I knew that some people would like it while others wouldn't (cause that's just how writing is. Can't please everybody :D) But thanks for reading it and it's back to business as usual with this one, I just wanted to try something different and see the response! So thank you to everyone! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Missing**

**Chapter 21**

"_Is Dom okay?" _

Callen frowned and felt his stomach swirl as the others surrounding the bed mirrored his expression. Seeing their confusion Dr. Greene stepped forwards,

"Kensi, Dom's fine I promise but what I need you to focus on right now is you, okay. We need to take you down to have an MRI scan okay" Kensi looked to Callen who had thrown the doctor a look,

"Dom?" she asked and out of Kensi's line of vision Greene nodded discreetly and Callen gulped before looking down at Kensi. He didn't want to lie to her but he also realised that he couldn't tell her what had happened. Obviously she didn't remember but telling her wasn't going to help anyone. Upsetting her, confusing her even more.

"He's fine Kens promise" she nodded slightly and turned back to Dr Greene,

"Okay this is Robert and Shaun Kensi they're going to take you down for your scan okay?" Kensi took in the two men who had just walked into the room. She frowned but shook her head,

"No, I don't want to go" she rasped out barely audible and Greene nodded as if he'd been expecting it,

"I know you don't Kensi but it's really important that we find out how you're going and you'll be safe with them" he promised his distressed patient,

"Love I'll come with you okay" the nurse said gently and Kensi considered the woman for a moment, a vulnerable expression creased on her face,

"It's okay Kens, they'll look after you promise" Nate said from the end of the bed taking in her trepidation. Kensi stared at Nate for a second before nodding and the nurse who's ID card identified her as Anita smiled down at her before clicking the brakes off of Kensi's bed.

"We'll be back soon" she said smiling down at Kensi. Callen looked down at her and squeezed her hand,

"We'll see you in a minute okay" she nodded and slowly let go of his hand.

As the team watched Kensi being wheeled out of the room they collectively frowned not wanting to see her go as much as she didn't want to go. They wanted to keep an eye on her, they wanted to know where she was, be able to see her every second. They couldn't risk her being taken again, ever again.

Once she was gone the doctor turned to the group.

"I'm sorry I probably should have warned you that temporary memory loss is very common in cases like Kensi's. She'll remember soon enough we just have to give her time. May I ask who Dom is?" it was Hetty who answered the doctor,

"He was Kensi's old partner. He died almost a year ago now" the doctor nodded,

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely before sighing,

"We need to let Kensi regain her memory as she remembers not try to force her to remember anything yet. If she hasn't remembered most things after seventy two hours of her being awake then we'll get a neuro consult but until then it's not something we need to be concerned about. We still have a lot to do for her physically and perhaps if Kensi doesn't remember what she's been through in the last couple of weeks we can focus on her physical injuries without needing to simultaneously treat her mentally. But that will come" the team nodded taking in the doctors words,

"Well that's what Nates for" Deeks said. They had her back, they'd finally got her back and while it stung a little that Kensi didn't remember him, okay stung a lot, it was perfectly normal, even expected. And he wanted her safe, he trusted Nate, they all trusted Nate and so did Kensi but it was their psychologist that answered,

"No Deeks we need to offer Kensi more than what I've got. I can help her as well but it would be better we work with a psychiatrist, she'll need medication and often it is better for women to speak with women." Deeks nodded unsure of his words. But he trusted Nate. So did Kensi.

The scan showed the doctors that the surgery was a success. The scan also showed the doctors that there was a lot of work still to be done. Groups of men and women sporting dark blue scrubs along with identical copies the patient's chart in hands and stethoscopes slung around their necks stood around Kensi's scan. Looking at it, analysing it. Staring in wonder at the internal mess that was Kensi Blye's body.

By the time Kensi had returned from her scan she was exhausted but the stubborn woman had refused to close her eyes until she was back in the familiar room that she had woken up in. The one that had kept her safe, the one where the team were waiting for her. Only when Callen and Sam stood on either side of her and she could see the others around her she allowed her body to slowly relax.

Renko, Deeks and the others left shortly after Kensi fell back asleep. They had seen her and Callen had been updated on how the case was going, which was really nowhere however now they were all even more anxious to get back to the office. They would go over everything...all over again if they had to. But seeing Kensi. Seeing the pain she was in, the injuries that she had been left with made the team even more determined to do their job and find them. Find the bastards that took her.

For the rest of the day Kensi mostly slept and Callen sat with her going through some of the files that Sam had brought him to look through. The disappointment that welled in Callen was obvious to both the nurses and doctors who had all been hoping that Kensi would be awake that day and would remain awake. But it wasn't to be and Dr Greene had assured the agent that it was perfectly normal. Her body just wasn't yet strong enough to maintain a conscious state for too long and there was still too much of the disgusting yet powerful compound of a drug circulating around Kensi's body.

Like usual Kensi was restless as she slept. She didn't toss or turn, her body exhausted from the time she spent awake, but she would slightly move and her face would crease with a frown that Callen would use his thumb to smooth, as if he could wipe it away.

But then, against the doctors predictions, Kensi stirred and Callen was almost sure it was just to spite the man's words that she would be too drained to wake up twice in one day. But none the less a wide grin spread on Callen's lips as he leant over Kensi's bed while he pressed the call button on the wall.

"Kens" Kensi's brown eyes flickered up towards him and he watched her chest heave as she took in extra breaths,

"Hey love" he said quietly as she began to calm down, well at least until the doctors arrived. Callen grabbed her hand as they swarmed in checking over Kensi.

After everything had been said and done not a mere twenty minutes later Callen would wish she had stayed asleep. By then it had happened several times but the one that he had just witnessed had been ...terrifying. Callen fumbled with his phone as his hands shook slightly. Raising it to his ear he hit speed dial and waited for his partner to answer,

"G?" he could hear the trepidation in Sam's voice, hoping there wasn't something wrong,

"Hey, I just thought I should let you guys know she woke up again. But she had another hallucination. It was...huge. It wasn't good. She worked herself up and they had to sedate her again." There were several beats of silence until Sam responded,

"Is she okay?" Callen sighed as he looked back down at Kensi and he eyed the newest bandage that had been fixed to the back of Kensi's head after the doctor had put in several stiches.

"Yeah she's alright"

"Are you?" Sam asked quickly afterwards,

"You guys got anything?" he asked not bothering to acknowledge the question,

"Not really we're looking though; everyone's working hard" Callen nodded knowing they would be,

"There's nothing in the files you brought me so send me over some more okay I need more to do"

"Alright...well I'll let the others know and I'll probably see you tonight. But I'll call you before then with news hopefully"

"Yeah, alright thanks man"

Once he'd hung up the phone Callen placed it on the table next to him as he looked down at Kensi. His heart clenched and the senior agents felt his eyes sting. Blinking furiously he glanced towards the door making sure that it was shut as he felt the moisture in his eyes. He could still feel his heartbeat racing erratically. It was like he had been going into an op or chasing a suspect except he hadn't done anything. All he had done was stand helplessly and watch Kensi lose herself. Right there in front of him. And it was one of the scariest things he had ever seen.

**Hi everyone!**

**My computer crashed, literally just died and I lost everything absolutely everything! All my plans for these stories and uni work and all ahhhhhhhhhhh**

**So frustrating but I'm soo soo sooooo glad that I chose to begin to put stories up on here otherwise I would have lost everything I've ever written and that would just not be good : (**

**So I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been trying to remotivate myself to replan and write and egh I hate computers.**

**But I love writing this and I really really hope you like it, it's not much but hopefully it's enough to say sorry for not updating for sooo long! hehe**

**Thanks guys**

**And please, please just a quick review! : )**

**Nina xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Missing**

**Chapter 22**

He stood in the very corner of the dark room, hidden by the long shadows. It was filthy, dark and the brick walls did nothing for heat. But he wasn't focused on any of that; in fact he only noticed the dirt because it was smudged on her skin and on the white dress she had been dressed in, as if she was someone's doll to play dress ups with. He only noticed the darkness because under the one, dull, flickering light globe hanging from the ceiling her skin appeared almost transparent and he could clearly see the blue lines beneath her skin pumping blood around her body. Along with whatever else was in her. He only noticed the cold because hey body trembled slightly and her lips were tinged blue.

He watched her, lying in the middle of the room. Her arms had been drawn above her and bound with thick rope which had left angry, red burns on her tiny wrist and matching marks could be found on her ankles where they too were bound together. He wanted to to move towards her, to wrap his arms around her, tell her it was okay, that it was all going to be okay and that she was safe. That he'd keep her safe, that he would get her out.

Before he could try to move a small noise registered in his ears and he watched Kensi's body automatically tense. He hadn't thought she'd been awake but as her eyes flickered open quickly he caught a quick gleam of horror and dread that welled in them before she quickly clamped them shut again. When the door swung he jumped as it hit the wall behind but Kensi didn't move, didn't breathe. She was completely still.

When a large open hand backhanded her across the face though her body conformed rolling sideways with the impact and she had no choice but to open her eyes if only to spit out the blood welling in her mouth.

Callen heard the men say something but he couldn't focus on them. He'd yelled his protests but no one had heard him, no one had acknowledged his yell. Fat fingers circled Kensi's neck pulling her upwards and her tiny, weak body was dragged upright. To her credit she glared at the man in front of her but she could barely stand when he released her and nearly dropped back to the hard ground.

One of the men held her up but it was only so that the first could swing his fist and hit her all over again. He repeated the same action more than twice and Callen watched Kensi's eyes roll back as the pain hit her. It only got worse from there on out. They would ask her questions, ask her where the headquarters were, where NCIS was hiding their best operatives. He would ask her about him, about Sam, Hetty and the others, but she would never tell, she would glare but she didn't utter a word.

From there on in it only got worse. When he slid his belt from his pants and swung it menacingly Kensi already began to cringe but she didn't scream. Not when he waved it in front of her nor when it slapped across her back with a sickening clap. He did though. He yelled and screamed and tried to move.

He tried to push away from the wall, to make them stop. He threatened them, screamed at them.

But nobody heard him. Ever. He watched with a churning stomach as blood ran down her legs and onto the floor beneath her. When she began to lose consciousness he had to tell her he was there, that he was going to help her. He needed her to just keep fighting a little longer, just until he could find Sam or Deeks or Renko whoever. Just until he could find his gun. They would get her out, he would get her out.

He had to.

"KENSI...KENSI...STOP...STOP DAMN IT...MICHAELS STOP...DON'T TOUCH HER, KENSI IT'S OKAY I PROMISE...IT'S OKAY, IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT I PROMISE" he yelled over and over but it never made any difference they never stopped, they never turned to look at him.

When the hands released Kensi's body she slumped to the ground as if her spine was jelly. She couldn't hold herself up and when Callen got a glance of her back his stomach lurched and fists tightened. Welts lined her back, angry, oozing, bleeding.

It was only then when the other men moved backwards that the main one who still yielded the belt in his hand walked around Kensi's curled up body on the ground. The room was quiet all that he could hear was the click of the man's boots on the stone ground, the laboured breaths of his tortured agent, of his Kens and his own heartbeat that was pumping wildly within the white cage that surrounded it. Unexpectedly two haunting, beady, unforgiving, black eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his gaze and Callen flinched. The man's chilling gaze remained steadily on him for several silent, disturbing moments before the man began to talk. His voice was but a whisper but Callen could still hear him loud and clear,

"She's counting on you Agent Callen" he said maliciously and his eyes dropped to the agent crumpled at his feet and he gave her a small nudge.

"She needs you, where are you?" he spoke again,

"You're failing her Agent Callen. She's going to die and all you're going to find is her cold, dead, beaten body" the laugh that slipped from the man's thin lips was one of the most disgusting sounds Callen had ever heard.

"Where are you Agent Callen. You're responsible for her are you not, supposed to look out for her, look after her. You're not doing a very good job. And after Dominic...hmmm" Callen wanted to pull his gun on the many and empty several rounds into him. He wanted to silence his taunting.

"How's your team going to keep trusting you if you keep losing them Agent" another laugh,

"Oh but this one's different isn't it...oh yes..you like this one a little bit differently don't you Agent Callen?" the senior agent glared,

"I hope you've already told her how you feel...because you may not get another chance" it was only then that he heard her small voice. It was almost not even there but he heard it,

"G" she rasped and he wanted to lean closer but he couldn't.

"G" Callen frowned, her lips weren't moving but it was Kensi's voice, her broken, scratchy voice but hers none the less.

Callen's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour and his eyelids were heavy as he blinked several times. White...all he saw was white.

When he felt something move on his hand Callen thrust his body upwards only to watch Kensi's body flinch next to him.

"G?" He blinked several seconds before he forced his breathing to return to normal before he realised it wasn't real. None of it. It hadn't been real. He looked down at his hand to see a bruised finger with a damaged fingernail touch his gently and Callen looked up at Kensi who was still frozen on the hospital bed in front of him,

"Hey love" Callen whispered. He could hear her laboured breaths as he watched her chest heave up and down,

"You okay?" She rasped out and he nodded quickly running his hand over the back of hers gently hating that he hadn't been awake when she'd woken up.

"Yeah Kens I'm fine how are you feeling?" he asked seeing the pain on her face,

"G….hurts" Callen felt his heart clench at the vulnerability that was painted on her face for him to see. It scared him seeing her like this, more than he wanted to let on. Kensi was their kick ass, take nothing from no one girl who they could always rely on for a smile. She was guarded though, they all were and in all the years they had worked together had never truly seen Kensi with her guard down.

Another whimper escaped Kensi's trembling lips bringing him back to the present and he looked around helplessly for a moment not knowing what to do. His fingers found the call button and Callen jammed his finger down on it several times,

"The nurse is coming love okay?" she nodded slightly,

"G ...don..reme..ber" her throat choked up painfully and Callen cringed,

"I know you don't Kens but you will. Give yourself sometime okay, you'll remember I promise. But for now just focus on getting better okay" he said having no intention of telling her what had happened, not yet anyway. As the door opened Callen turned towards it ready to request for more pain relief. He was more than happy to see Kensi awake and staying awake for more than a matter of minutes but the pain she was obviously in almost made him wish she wasn't.

It was the nurse, Anita, in fact who smiled at Kensi,

"Looks like you've come at the right time" she said as she moved towards her patient. Callen nodded to Renko who had entered behind her,

"You woke up just for me love?" Kensi's old partner asked cheekily and the corners of Kensi's cracked lips turned upwards just slightly,

"How's the pain love, out of ten" Anita asked and Kensi did her best to focus on the woman,

"eight" she said and Callen was thankful that Kensi wasn't downplaying her pain like she usually did when she was hurt, at least he hoped she wasn't. Anita fiddled with the machines and checked over Kensi's chart,

"Okay love I've upped your pain relief but that's as high as we're going to be able to go for a while alright, you just try and rest as much as you can alright" another small smile from Kensi was her response to the nurse,

"You're doing great love, ring if you need me" after the woman had left the room Renko moved in to fill her spot and leant on the bed looking down at her

"Hey darlin' good to see you awake" he smiled,

"Is Callen driving you insane yet?" he asked and Kensi smiled again before shaking her head a little before the smiling Renko continued, looking down at Callen,

"By the way Hetty organised a bag for you, change of clothes and whatever. Said you could probably use a shower" Callen smirked,

"What are you saying?" but he took the bag more than thankful that he wouldn't have to leave to get anything and made a note to thank the operations manager. Between them Kensi let out a yawn and pain erupted on her face as her jaw was forced to stretch open open widely. Callen watched her in concern, not wanting to leave her whether she was asleep or not,

"I'll sit with her while you go get clean" Renko said but the senior agent frowned at the prospect of leaving Kensi,

"You've hogged her long enough my turn" Callen scoffed and rolled his eyes while Renko walked around to his side and pushed him out of the chair before sitting in it himself and getting comfortable,

"I'll be back soon Kens alright" she nodded,

"You okay?" she smiled lightly nodding again,

"Good G...go" she muttered and finally he turned and walked into the bathroom that was still in Kensi's room. He decided to ignore the knowing smirk that grew on Renko's lips as he shut the door after glancing towards Kensi once more.

Once the door was shut Renko turned back to Kensi and she looked towards him. He opened his mouth to tell her that he'd missed her but quickly stopped himself. He wondered what she remembered and what she didn't.

"How are you going love?" he chose instead going for a safe question,

"Ok" she breathed out and he slipped his hand onto hers,

"Penny...Ro..Robert" she managed to stutter out and Renko frowned for a minute. He simply smiled comfortingly at Kensi for a moment delaying his answer while he tried to drag his mind back to the case they'd worked several years ago.

"They're fine Kens" he said caressing her scored skin on the her hand. He watched Kensi's eyes become heavy and she turned her head towards him,

"Tired" she muttered and he leant forward,

"Get some sleep Kens we'll be here when you wake up alright" he promised,

"Why...leav..ing Mike?" her quiet question pulled at his heart but he didn't get to answer her question instead he watched her eyes flutter closed slowly as Kensi slipped back into sleep. He'd never had the chance to really explain to his old partner why'd he'd left. He'd been told of the new case and shipped off in a matter of hours not giving him time to find her and explain. And until then he'd rarely been back in touch with the old team that he had loved working with so much. They were a great group of agents and the Callen, Sam and Kensi worked flawlessly together. He wondered how the new guy was going.

When he'd heard about Kensi's old partner. The young guy, fresh out of training, that the team had lost he had wanted to high tail it back to LA but his own superiors at the time had denied his request saying that his alias didn't have any time to spare. They were right of course he'd been too far in to leave at that time but he'd still risked it to get a chance to talk to Kensi.

_It was pouring with rain, his hair and large jacket were saturated, soaking him to the bone but he still ran across the road of the dark street and into the small phone box he'd spotted earlier that day._

_He knew the number off the top of his head having had rung it enough in the past. He listened to the ring his heart thumping in his chest as his eyes continued to scan the street looking for any kind of movement. He knew he was taking a risk, he knew he should never have left the safety of 'David Wright's' apartment. _

"_Hello" he frowned when he heard her voice. It was hers alright but it wasn't Kensi. Not his Kensi anyway. The girl who could always laugh at the end of the day, who could always throw him a reassuring smile. Their was a sadness in her voice that he wished he could make disappear. He'd never liked it in her voice._

"_Kens?" _

"_Mike?" he smiled slightly,_

"_Hey gorgeous"_

"_Just because you're too far away for me to hit you doesn't mean you can call me that" she said but he could hear the small smile that had grown on her lips._

"_How are you doing Kens?" he asked softly,_

"_You heard" it was more of a statement than a question and so he simply repeated his,_

"_How are you doing Kens?" There were several moments of silence as he waited for his old partner to speak. He knew he couldn't rush her he'd learned a long time ago that if he did she'd close right off and he'd never get anything out of her. _

"_Sam's a mess...he was there. Dom ..he jumped in front of Sam to stop him getting shot. He … and Callen's not talking. They're just working to try and find them. They want to find them, the rest of them anyway" Renko digested her words for a moment before answering,_

"_Kens...I didn't ask how they were...how are you?" he asked again side stepping her attempt to divert the attention from herself. Renko was far too well versed in her game to fall for that trap,_

"_Fine" she muttered quietly after several seconds,_

"_Liar" he countered back within the next,_

"_I'm okay" _

"_It wasn't your fault Kens" he spoke quietly and knew he probably shouldn't have said it yet but he had a sneaking suspicion that the phone box wasn't going to last for much longer. Thankfully Kensi didn't fight him on the fact and he knew, with a sinking feeling that she had fully accepted the responsibility of her partners death,_

"_He was my partner Mike...He was new and young and great...but ..he was my partner. I should have had his back" her words were whispered into the phone and he could hear the unwavering pain and guilt in them._

"_It's not your fault Kensi. I know you and I know that you would have done every single thing you co-"_

"_No...we were having a team night...Hetty chose...stupid karoke and Dom said he didn't want to go and I...I just accepted that like an idiot. I should have made him come along with us" her outburst threw him slightly but he quickly recovered,_

"_You couldn't control him Kens. He was allowed to do whatever he chose to do. Those were his choices love not yours. Not yours to make and not yours to regret now you understand. This was not your fault"she didn't speak for several moments,_

"_Kens you know that if I could be, I'd be on a plane heading back to you guys" he said,_

"_That would be nice, I miss you" she admitted and he couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips,_

"_I miss you too Kens...I think I may have gone through a serious sugar withdrawal the days after I left" Kensi chuckled slightly and he knew she would have been thinking of how much junk they had kept in their car,_

"_How's the op?" she asked,_

"_Classified Mam I'm very sorry" he all but heard her eyes roll and brushed off the insult she sent his way with a laugh. Sobering up he opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted,_

"_You have thirty seconds left on your call. Please insert more coins for greater time, Thankyou" Renko sighed patting his pockets for change and glaring at the machine. _

"_So you're somewhere that speaks english, that's a start" Kensi said with a laugh. _

"_Mike?" she said after another seconds,_

"_Kens?" _

"_You'll come back...right..I mean one day..you'll come back and visit yeah?" she asked and he nodded as he answered,_

"_Yeah Kens as soon as this is all over I'm on a plane to LA to see you guys" he said. He knew he shouldn't say that kind of stuff to Kensi who already had enough issues with abandonment and rejection but he couldn't not,_

"_Good" she stated,_

"_You have ten seconds remaining on your call, please insert more coins for greater time on your call" _

"_Kensi" he spoke quickly and seriously,_

"_What happened was. not. your. fault." he said slowly trying to get his point across,_

"_Understand?" _

"_Kens" he prompted when she didn't answer,_

_"Yeah" she sighed,_

"_Good, okay I'll be back to see you before you know it okay. Stay out of trouble, don't do anything I wouldn't and I miss you" he said quickly and she snorted at his comment,_

"_I miss you too Mike, thanks for ringing" she said sincerely and just as he began to reply the phone beeped in his ear and his eyes narrowed at the receiver before he slammed the phone back down._

Renko stared at the woman, who was practically his sister, in front of him now soundly asleep. He could hear the shower from behind him and shook his head at the entire situation. He stroked the back of Kensi's hand that was firmly in his and leant back letting the steady beeps that filled the room ease his nerves. Sure he may have listened to his superiors back when he'd made that phone call but when the news that one of the ops female agents was had been taken hostage and was _still_ missing Renko had been on the first flight out of Wales a sick feeling in his stomach.

**Hi guys, hope you like this chapter more to come. Please review,**

**and sorry it's been so long I've been in Melbourne with no internet access :( Should have the next chapter up for you tonight or tomorrow ...(depending on the response maybe :) ? ) **

**Thanks xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Missing **

**Chapter 23**

Renko walked back into the ops centre almost four hours after he had left. After the shortest shower in probably forever he had ordered Callen back in to the bathroom to shave advising his ex senior agent in charge that he didn't pull off the handsome – rugged man look quite as well as him. And that Kensi would never go for it.

Callen had given him a strange look before rolling his eyes and disappearing back into the bathroom but not before glancing at the woman who had been fast asleep once again. Once he had finally changed, showered and shaved Callen placed another seat across from him and the two had chatted for a while. Renko had updated Callen on everything they still didn't know and what they were planning to do next. He also gave him the extra files he'd brought from the office and handed them to Callen with a curious expression that he knew Callen would notice,

"_What?" Callen asked almost with trepidation but Renko simply shrugged before sitting back in his chair. Callen wasn't so patient however and raised an eyebrow,_

"_What?" he repeated and Renko smirked; it was Callen's patience that was what was bothering him after all,_

"_So what are you doing here?" he asked only for Callen to look confused,_

"_Staying with Kensi while she gets better?" he said in a tone that suggested to Renko that the man was almost guessing for the right answer. Or at least the one he thought was expected to come from him. He just nodded,_

"_You're not the type to sit around. I thought you would have been out there with Sam tearing the city down until you dug them out from under whatever rock they're trying to hide under" with that Callen sighed and rose from the chair he had only just sat in walking to the window to stare out it,_

"_You think I should be there...not here?" he asked quietly,_

"_Didn't say that...I just asked why you were here" Renko said slowly, taking in the tenseness in Callen's shoulders, _

"_Alright I get that you don't want to talk about it...but G you should tell her" he finished quietly_

Renko smiled as he thought of the expression his six words had brought to Callen's face. The man had then shot back that he should leave the deep and meaningfuls along with the guesses to Hetty. He'd smirked and told Callen that Hetty didn't guess, not that the senior agent didn't know that already. He had then dropped a kiss on the sleeping Kensi's head and got up to leave.

"Mike! How are they?" a worried voice dragged him out of his thoughts and Renko looked up to see everyone turn to look at him and an anxious Abby twisting her hands in front of him. He sighed as he thought of his old partner,

"Still looking pretty beat up. She was awake when I went in but she's still disorientated and she was back out not long after I got there. Callen says she's waking up more and more though which is good news and the nurse Anita said that they're going to start doing a lot more scans now that she's staying awake for more than just a few minutes" he said and then waited as the others digested the news. He didn't miss the flash of pain that crossed Deeks' face when he had mentioned that she still hadn't remembered anything. That she still hadn't remembered him.

"Did they say anything about the drug?" Nate asked after a couple of seconds and Renko nodded thinking back to his conversation with Callen,

"Yeah, Callen said that he spoke with the doctor this morning and he said that her body's still detoxing the drug and that there's still quite a bit in her system. They're still working on it. They said it would take a while for her to completely be rid of it. How's it going here?" Renko asked looking around at the papers that covered the tables and the numerous windows that covered the computer screens. It was Gibbs that answered,

"Still tracing calls made by some of the suspects, nothing new"

"These guys are good they're covering their tracks wherever they go" Renko didn't miss the brief glance between Sam and Deeks at Tony's words and he knew what they were thinking. They needed Kensi. She was the tracker of the group she seemed to always have some idea of what their suspects' next moves would be.

"I'm flying some of Abs' stuff over, forensics takes a long time here" Gibbs said frustratedly,

"Tell me about it" Renko heard Sam mutter from where he was watching the screen.

"Not really boss it takes about the normal time for forensics they just don't have Abs" McGee said with a small smile before he turned to face the scientist in question.

"Abby?" the probie asked questioningly and his tone caused everyone to turn towards her. Abby was standing at the computer table a pensive almost troubled expression painted on her face,

"Abs?" Gibbs said and this time Abby flinched slightly before looking up,

"Got something?" he asked curiously and Abby frowned again before turning to him and Renko frowned at the goth who was now facing him. She raised her hands like she usually did when she was about to launch into a theory but stopped her frown deepening and she lowered her arms,

"Abby" Ziva, ever the patient one, snapped,

"I...need to speak to Hetty" and it was all Abby said before promptly marching out of the room leaving the others very confused.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sciuto I assume it is me who you are looking for" Abby jumped before spinning around and smiled at the small woman,<p>

"You know I should be used to that since Gibbs does it all the time but you still get me Hetty" Hetty smiled as she gestured the young woman to enter her office and she did so before they each took a seat on either side of the desk,

"What was on your mind my dear?"

"It was something Mike said about Kensi having tests and scans" Hetty nodded,

"Yes I assume she'll be having many over the next several weeks or so" Abby nodded in agreement before leaning forward slightly,

"Well I was thinking, I don't know why on earth I didn't think of it before, I mean I do this for a job. This time shouldn't be any different. I mean it is different it's Kensi and that makes everything different but you know we still have to be profes-"

"Abby" Hetty interrupted softly and the scientist stopped,

"I'm rambling ..right sorry...well I was just wondering if they did a rape kit on Kensi when she went in" Hetty eyebrows raised at the question, of course. There should have been a kit done when Kensi had arrived or soon after. Frowning Hetty recalled the days after they had retrieved Kensi. It had been a blur of surgery, hallucinations, panic and emotions. She had never remained stable for long and Hetty wondered if the procedural kit had ever taken place, she had sure never been informed if it had. It was however procedure and it was very unlikely for the medical staff to omit such a practical not to mention valuable test. Hetty smiled lightly before looking back up at Abby,

"I'm sure there was dear, I never heard about it so I assume it was done while Miss Blye was unconscious. Why don't you head over to the hospital perhaps with Ziva as you'll need an agent with you and collect the evidence. I'll organise a warrant for you" Abby nodded,

"It's probably best that she was out for it" both women nodded grimly both knowing various women who had been through the procedure.

"Hopefully I can get some evidence from there that can held us" Abby said and the operations manager nodded and smiled,

"Excellent thinking Abby, let Miss David know and I'll also organise a car for the two of you. Although perhaps not one of my most cherished ones; I have heard the stories of Agent Davids' driving" Abby laughed before she hopped up and headed towards the car. She felt a motivation wash over her. Hopefully she would find something. She had to find something.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Abby and Ziva stood outside the office of a lab on the fourth floor of LA General Hospital. And both women were not happy.<p>

"How could they have just _not done _one" Abby asked Ziva incredulously who shrugged,

"I don't know Abby I suppose there was a lot to do. I mean Sam told Gibbs that she was barely alive when they got her out and she hasn't gotten much better" Ziva said and Abby knew there was truth in her words. She shuddered as she thought of the last time, well the only time that she'd been able to visit Kensi so far. She had been asleep and Abby had been grateful as she had been unable to stop her eyes welling at the sight of her almost unrecognisable friend.

Callen had walked around the bed and headed straight for her even though she had been one of the last to enter the room and she buried herself in the mans arms tearing her gaze away from Kensi and cursing herself for being so weak. She looked at people who had been kidnapped all the time, it was what she did for a job. Then again she had also wall -

papered her office with Gibbs' face when he'd left and stuck Tony's and Ziva's on brooms and mops when they'd been missing. _So, she loved her friends...that wasn't a crime._ She had sighed and Callen had swiped away the few tears that had escaped before pressing a kiss to her head and turning to greet the others.

"Miss Sciuto, Agent David?" Ziva nodded as they took in a man dressed in dark blue scrubs who was walking towards them beside the woman from the lab they had just been speaking with,

"I'm Dr Greene the one in charge of Kensi's case. I'm afraid that no we haven't done the examination yet however I have just paged another doctor she does a lot of the sexual assault kits for the hospital and we'll try and get it done by the end of the day. I'm sure you know of the problems that Kensi has been having. I hope that the delay won't impede your investigation" Abby shook her head smiling at the doctor,

"No it shouldn't all the evidence should still be there" the man nodded,

"Okay um well if you two would like to wait or you can come back later today I can give you a call or my number whichever you prefer. I just need to get permission from Kensi herself or her next of kin before the exam can go ahead"

"We might come up with you, we know her. I think we'd both like to visit while we're here" Abby nodded from beside Ziva who spoke this time and the doctor nodded before gesturing towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Abby placed an arm on Callen's as she watched a horrified expression that didn't suit his features spread on his face. Once they had arrived Callen had given both women a hug before following the doctor and Abby just outside of Kensi's room leaving Ziva to sit with Kensi for a moment.<p>

"Mr Callen I know this is a hard decision. We can try to wake her up to get permission from her or I can get it from you. It's up to you. Even then however I'd need to get psych up for a consult to determine whether or not she's lucid enough and has the ability to make a logical, clear, conscious decision for herself with her own health and well being in mind. And then I would need your consent to perform the kit on her if they said no. As I said it's up to you, I'm sorry to put this on you. I'll give you a moment to think" Dr Greene said as he observed the man in front of him. Abby thought that the man made the right decision as she thought Callen had turned a little green. She gently pushed the shocked man backwards and gently down into one of the seats against the wall before she sat next to him.

"This is really important G. I might be able to get evidence that can help us find them and Gibbs is flying some of my equipment over so we might not even have to wait for your slow forensics" G managed a small smile before turning to her slightly,

"I know it's important Abs...I just...didn't think. I hadn't...I just..." he trailed off unsure of what he was trying to say exactly,

"I know" Abby said quietly and didn't hesitate to thread her fingers with his and squeeze his hand gently.

Callen felt the air being sucked out of him and he cursed both himself and Kensi as he thought back to the time that they had come up with the bright idea of making each other their emergency contacts. They had both signed the others' papers with a flourish and Callen had planted a kiss on Kensi's cheek telling her not to let him lie in hospital as a vegetable for too long. She'd punched him in the side and threatened to kill him herself if he landed himself in hospital. He'd forced a mock terrified expression on his face and pretended to rip the papers himself.

"_Maybe you're not the person I want them to call" he'd said with a laugh_.

"Abs" Abby turned to him and he still held her hand in his as he leant back against the wall,

"Will you stay..while it happens. I can't be in there. But you...and Ziva maybe?" Callen asked and Abby immediately nodded,

"Of course G, of course" with that he stood up and slowly slipped his hand out of Abby's after one last squeeze and headed towards the doctor who was standing at the bench scribbling on some file. When Dr Greene looked up he smiled sympathetically at Callen when he nodded slightly.

"Okay I'll let the Dr. know. Her names Ruth or Dr Clarence she's very good. She'll take care of her I promise" Callen nodded feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"I need you to do it...to not use her name, do a jane doe..can you? It's just..with work. If anyone ever got hold of the information" the Dr nodded,

"Of course. I'll make sure it happens. We'll be in within the hour okay" Callen nodded and thanked the man before walking back towards the room,

"Good thinking" Abby said having overheard his conversation and he smiled slightly as they walked back into Kensi's room.

* * *

><p>The plan was to keep Kensi unconscious for as long as they could. It took longer than an hour in the end and after an hour and a half Dr Greene had explained that they had ended up having a conference about the best way to manage the examination. In the end it had been agreed that they would avoid using any drugs if they could but they wouldn't attempt to wake her before the examination. Some had agreed saying that if Kensi could get through the exam without waking it would be the most painless and least distressing way for her. That and since she'd already been awake twice that day there was little chance she'd wake up a third time. Others had disagreed saying that if Kensi did wake up the ramifications that may come with her finding herself in that situation could be more detrimental than waking her up.<p>

Callen didn't like the thought of Kensi waking up to find herself half way through a rape exam. He shuddered at the term. Dr Greene and the chief of the hospital along with Dr Clarence and Dr Williams, who he had never warmed to, now stood in front of him presenting the options and wanting his thoughts. Abby and Ziva stood on either side of him and it was Anita who was in Kensi's room gathering everything they would need for the exam.

Callen turned to the two women on either side silently asking their opinions.

"If there's little chance of her waking up then I think we should leave her asleep" Abby said and Callen nodded,

"But if she does wake up with the hallucinogenic drugs that are still in her body it could cause serious issues" Dr Williamson pointed out and regardless of the dislike Callen held for the woman she did have a point.

"Is there no way you can even slightly sedate her?" Ziva asked glancing back through the doorway at her unconscious friend,

"No Kensi's body is at a critical time in the detox cycle if we disrupt that it may cause even more havoc in her body" the strict woman stated and Dr Greene cut her off,

"We will if we have to and we can if she wakes up and panics however it is something that we'd like to avoid for the reasons that Dr. Williamson gave"

"What do you think?" Callen asked quietly directing his question to the older lady with the kind face, Dr Clarence who nodded slightly offering them a small smile.

"I think for Kensi the best way would be to progress slowly through the exam without waking her. I have gone over her charts and please do correct me if I am wrong but I don't think that the young lady would be very willing if we woke her and asked her if we can do this examination on her. I think it would panic her even more and there is no way I would be forcing her, even with your consent to go through with this exam if she was awake and unwilling. I think it would traumatise her more and set her recovery back even more. We need her to believe that she is safe while here and I just think that if we woke her up we would have no choice but to sedate her which in the end is something we wish to avoid" the woman spoke with wisdom and no one could argue her words. Callen nodded thoughtfully before looking to her.

"Okay" he said quietly and nodded again looking at the woman. He trusted her for some reason. Perhaps because of the knowledge in her voice that convinced him she knew what she was talking about or maybe it was the reassuring look on her face that made him think that everything would work out okay.

"I need you to sign the consent form along with the chain of evidence one and we'll get to it now. I will go and collect the clothes Ms Blye came in wearing as well" Dr Greene said and handed Callen a clipboard. Callen scanned the page before he signed on the dotted line frowning as he noticed the slight shake of his fingers. He handed the form back to the doctors who handed it to the chief.

"Okay let's get started" Dr Clarence said and laid a hand on Callen's shoulder before passing him to walk into Kensi's room. Callen slumped down into a seat outside the room and nodded to Abby and Ziva who both sent him a small smile before following the doctor into the room. The door was shut and Callen let out an exhausted groan before he ran a hand over his tired face.

Waiting ….again.

* * *

><p>Abby Sciuto was positioned on Kensi's left while Ziva David stood on the right side of the bed both at Kensi's head. Other than Dr Clarence and Anita there was only one other nurse in the room. Abby cringed as she took in the bags that sat on the table at the end of the bed but looked up when Dr Clarence spoke,<p>

"Okay lets increase her fluids slightly let her body rest a little more"

"Obs are stable" one of the nurses said and the woman nodded,

"Okay before we start may I ask Miss Sciuto, Miss David who would be the best person to talk to about Miss Blye's medical history?" the women both looked at each other,

"Probably Callen" Ziva answered,

"Otherwise the others she works with, we're from DC so we're not around that much but those guys are like family" Abby added and the doctor nodded,

"And what about family?" she asked gently,

"There isn't any her father died when she was fifteen and her mother passed away when she was really little. As far as I know she doesn't know any other family" the nurse beside Dr Clarence began to write and Ziva eyed her after she'd finished talking. She wanted to leave, she wanted to go and help catch who'd done this. She wasn't good at this stuff, never had been. She needed to do something productive and they hadn't done anything productive for days. At least nothing that came up with anything they could use.

"Okay let's start. Anita would you be able to start with a blood sample and then start on her hair" Anita nodded and all the women's eyes glanced towards Kensi's hair and cringed. They all hand long hair and Kensi's was knotted and matted with blood. Anita got to work pulling out a syringe while Dr Clarence moved towards the head of the bed on Abby's side. The scientist moved to let the doctor in and stood further down the bed,

"And I'll start from the top I suppose" the woman said and held the camera up before she snapped several photos all at different angles of Kensi's bandaged face.

Abby's frown deepened as she took in Kensi's body. She let her gaze rise and she met Ziva's eyes where she saw the same emotion she knew was swirling in her own. Both of the women knew that this was going to be a long, painful exam. They could only hope and pray that Kensi didn't wake up.

**Next chapter for you guys hope you like even though it's not too happy... I know :)**

**happy will come though promise.. anywho pleaseeee review **

**Nina **

**xx**

**P.s. Thanks to AngelVanguard, Kleenemaus8459, Amblue36 and Allie for your reviews...it means a lot guys :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Missing **

**Chapter 24**

Abby Scuito couldn't stop the sob that wracked her body as she tried to wipe the black streams of mascara that lined her flushed cheeks. She clenched the side of the porcelain sink when she couldn't control her violently shaking hands trying to force them still. She had never seen anyone like that. She had read the texts books and could effortlessly quote the long lasting effects of countless hallucinogenic drugs back to anyone who asked but she had never seen anyone deep in the throes of a hallucination. Abby could only imagine what Kensi had been seeing.

Thankfully and Abby sent another thanks to the heavens Kensi had remained unconscious for a majority of the examination and that in itself had been hard enough to confront. For an hour she and Ziva had sat by Kensi's shoulders. After her right hand had been photographed Abby had slipped hers into Kensi's. The doctor had meticulously photographed every inch square of Kensi's body. It seemed as though there was not one that wasn't stained purple or another gruesome colour, scratched, cut, burned. She had almost lost it more than once and she had watched Ziva stoically avert her eyes more than once as they watched their friend.

The worst part was yet to come though and Abby recalled the nurse assisting the doctor to gently pull Kensi's legs up and rest them in the stirrups. And all the scientist could do was hope and pray that she didn't wake up. She begged and pleaded that Kensi Marie Blye did not wake up to find herself being even more violated than she already had been. More photographs were taken along with countless samples. Her fingernails were done and Abby could already identify the dried blood beneath them.

It wasn't until they placed Kensi back on the bed and settled the blankets around her that she began to stir. They had left her dread locked hair for last knowing it was going to take a long time and when the two nurses began to comb through it they watched as Kensi began to move. Everyone froze and she settled but the next time that their patient felt a tug her eyes snapped open and her body flinched painfully.

The doctor had tried to calm her, the nurses too. Abby had tried, Ziva had tried and now she knew that Kensi hadn't even recognised them. She had began to writhe around in the bed trying to get herself away from them. It had been several minutes that felt like years before Abby couldn't watch her friend any more. It was when the nurse suggested restraints that Abby had looked at Ziva before turning her gaze to the door,

"_CALLEN" she felt the word rip from her throat painfully and it took one second more for the agent to enter the room, his eyes wide. To his credit, however, Callen quickly composed himself and hurried towards her. Ziva moved out the way as he avoided her flailing arms and Abby watched him slowly place his hand gently on Kensi's cheeks turning her face towards him. _

"_Kensi, Kensi" she watched Kensi visibly relax but her eyes were still wide with a manic spark in them,_

_"Kensi focus, Kens it's me it's Callen, come back to us Kens" It took him another few minutes to calm her down and Abby watched Kensi draw in a deep, shuddering breath before she collapsed back on the bed, exhausted. _

"_You're okay Kens" he said still running his thumb over her skin,_

"_Thanks" Kensi whispered before she saw them,_

"_I've got you" he promised helping her to ease down in the bed knowing that if she wasn't on such good pain medication she would be screaming in agony. _

Abby shook her head clenching the white sink a little harder. She remembered as Kensi had looked to her and then to Ziva her movements sluggish and obviously met with pain.

"Hey Kens" Ziva had said and she'd offered her a smile. It had taken Callen to nod to Abby encouragingly before she felt as if she could speak.

"Hi Kensi" Abby said cautiously blinking her tears away.

"Hi" Kensi said at a whisper her voice still barely there and Abby remembered reading somewhere about an oesophageal tear.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked softly and in the next second wanted to sink into the ground. _How are you? God, what a stupid question – yeah she's great Abby. _A hand on her wrist caused her to look down only to see Kensi's skinny, purple fingers. Abby linked hers gently with Kensi's and ran her thumb along the back off her hand,

"Thanks..coming Abs" Kensi managed to get out and Abby felt her tears well even more,

"Of course we'd come Kensi we're family" Kensi's lips turned up into a small smile at Abby's words. It was another five minutes before the agent became drowsy again and the girls and Callen cringed as she began to talk. They had to lean in to try and hear what she was saying and when they did they heard words that didn't make sense. They stood by her and nodded when she looked at them, it seemed to be soothing her,

"Get some rest Kens" Ziva finally said and Kensi nodded slightly her eyelids falling closed. It was in that moment when Kensi finally let out a shuddering breath that Abby felt her chest tighten,

"I'll be back in a second" Callen and Ziva just nodded understandably as she escaped from the room high tailing it towards the bathroom. Callen turned to watch the goth rush from the room. Ziva turned ready to follow her but caught Callen's eye.

"Can you stay with Kens?" he asked and Ziva nodded,

"Of course" she said smiling and he laid a hand on her shoulder before walking out of the room and followed after Abby.

He found her in the bathroom leaning heavily on the sink. She looked up and he grimaced when he saw her mascara stained cheeks and shaking hands. He slid the door closed behind him and walked towards her. Without speaking he reached up and wiped her tears away before hugging her tightly. She melted into his embrace for a moment speaking into his neck,

"I thought I'd be okay this time G but seeing her like that...she's normally so strong, so alive" he nodded her words making perfect sense unlike Kensi's had.

"I know Abs but she'll get back there. She'll be okay" Callen promised as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Will she?" Abby shot back and Callen swallowed uncomfortably as he mulled her words over.

"How does anyone get over something like this. I've seen the injuries you've seen more than most. You've seen her hallucinations how is she going to get better?" Callen just wrapped his arms around Abby who was becoming even more distressed,

"What if I don't find anything G, what if Eric and I and everyone doesn't find anything and they go free and how does Kensi get over it then, knowing they're out there. What if we can't" he pushed her backwards holding her by the shoulders,

"Abs breathe. You will find something, we will find them. I promise you that okay. We'll find them and Kensi. Kensi will be alright, it's Kens. It might take a while, a long time but we're not going to give up on her Abs I promise she'll be okay" the conviction in Callen's voice made Abby stop and she took a breath recovering from her own panic. She just nodded,

"I'm sorr-" Callen shook his head before she could finish the apology,

"You have nothing to be sorry about Abby, seeing her like that..." he shook his head and she could see how haunted his eyes were,

"How are you going G?" she asked carefully and she cursed herself for not asking him earlier. She was distracted, they all were.

"I'm fine Abs. We've just got to take it day by day" the scientist nodded before squeezing his hand tightly,

"I'm going to get the evidence from the lab and take it back. I'll get something off it G I promise" Callen smiled lightly and leant forward dropping a kiss on her head before hugging her again,

"You always do Abs" he said and she just smiled,

"You sound like Gibbs" his smile widened this time,

"You just need a few more greys" Callen laughed this time and smiled in thanks at Abby for giving him a moment of relief. A moment to breathe.

"I'll come back up in a second" Callen nodded before they parted ways. When Callen walked back into the room Ziva looked up. The Mossad Agent had changed sides of the bed and was sitting in the chair that he had occupied for the better part of the week. He smiled slightly at her,

"She okay?" Callen nodded as he leaned on the bed rails stretching his back,

"She's gone down to pick up the evidence" It was Ziva's turn to nod now and her eyes fell back on the friend lying between them,

"Is she getting better?" Ziva asked suddenly and Callen just looked at her. He paused for a moment, considering her question, but he nodded,

"Yes. They said she's getting better, they said she's doing really well for her injuries" Ziva nodded,

"Is she awake much" this time Callen didn't need to pause shaking his head,

"Not a lot, she sleeps most of the day or is sedated and when she does wake up nine times out of ten it's in a panic and she doesn't know where she is" he explained,

"She's waking up more and more though and it's huge relief that she knew who you guys were"he said thankfully and Ziva looked up at him questioningly,

"She doesn't remember Deeks" Ziva's eyebrows shot up in surprise,

"She asked about Dom when she first woke up" Ziva cringed shaking her head.

"With what she's been through I'm sure it's just temporary" she said softly and Callen simply nodded,

"Yeah" before Callen could say anything else Anita bustled in the door along with Dr. Clarence,

"Ah Mr Callen I'm glad you're here" Dr Clarence said softly before standing aside him,

"We need to talk about one more thing today" Callen braced himself for yet another decision he probably shouldn't be making. He shook his head when Ziva gestured to the door silently asking if he wanted her to leave.

"Mr Callen pregnancy prevention-"Callen choked on air before the doctor could say anything else and instead she lay a hand on his shoulder giving him a moment to compose himself. It was the that Anita stepped forward,

"It's nothing more than a simple tablet dear, she'll be fine it's just procedure. Dr Clarence just needs your approval" Callen just nodded taking a moment to look down at Kensi. There was no way she could be pregnant – no way, not after everything she had been through. And so he signed the forms and the Dr bid him goodbye. He thanked her before leaving the room.

There were several seconds of silence,

"Hey Callen" he looked across the bed to Ziva,

"She's lucky to have you, you're doing great" Callen just stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly,

"Thanks Ziva"

**I know it's been forever and a day..hope you can forgive me uni is leaching my life away...**

**Nina **

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Missing**

**Chapter 25:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Miss Sciuto, Miss David" Hetty said from the entrance of the tech room. The two women along with the group of men swivelled around to look at the operations manager. Hetty simply turned and walked away and Ziva and Abby wordlessly followed her, their arms full of plastic bags. Walking into the room they were met with the director who was on the phone but nodded towards them. They took a seat as Hetty gestured,<p>

"How did it go?" she asked and both women could hear the obvious concern in her voice. Abby just shrugged and Ziva took the opportunity to answer,

"She stayed asleep for the most part thankfully, but at the end she woke up and Callen had to calm her down but she's okay. She's back asleep now" Hetty nodded,

"Okay well your equipment will be here by this afternoon" she nodded and Abby who appeared surprised for a moment smiled lightly and shook her head deciding not to think of how Hetty had managed to get her things moved so fast.

"For now I have had some computers and space moved for you in an area downstairs where your things will go as well, you are more than welcome to work there and if you need anything you know where to come, I'll make it happen for you" Abby smiled this time and nodded,

"Thanks Hetty" she said gratefully. She would feel much more useful when her things arrived. Hetty stood and headed downstairs with the pair of women to help Abby set up.

* * *

><p>After settling her new forensic scientist in and getting the latest from the frustrated agents which wasn't much; causing their frustration Hetty decided to head to the hospital herself. It had been several days since she'd seen Kensi or Callen and for the moment there wasn't too much more she could herself, except for wait for people to return her calls.<p>

Twenty minutes later Hetty parked her car in the hospital lot and headed into the bustling building. Making the familiar trek she headed to the critical care unit that they had all become more than familiar with since Kensi had been admitted. Several minutes later Hetty walked into the room to see her senior agent in his usual chair by Kensi's bed and a Kensi Blye who was very much awake. Hetty felt a warmth spread through her chest and she sighed in relief taking in the scene before her. After rejoicing in the fact that her agent was finally awake Hetty took in the pain and discomfort that her agent appeared to be in. The nurse, Hetty knew to be Anita stood behind Kensi, a comb in her hand and the pain being caused by the plastic item was not hard to see from Kensi's expression regardless of the bruises.

The whimper that escaped the junior agent's throat sent a painful strike through Hetty and she quickly moved closer towards Kensi. It was then that Callen turned towards her and offered her a light smile before resuming caressing Kensi's hand that he gently held in his own. On the other side of the bed careful to avoid Kensi's injured hand Hetty reached forward and gently laid her own hand on Kensi's arm that was trying to reach up to take the comb from Anita. The woman who hadn't yet realised that the operations manager had arrived startled momentarily and met her gaze. After several seconds one tear trickled down Kensi cheek that was a brown – purple colour and was still lined with scratches and although she was focused on the young woman before her she couldn't help but notice Callen's shoulders tense at the sight of the tear. Reaching forward Hetty gently brushed it away with her other hand while letting her thumb run down Kensi's cheek while she gently pushed Kensi's arm back down onto the bed. She was aware that both Kensi and Callen and even Anita were watching her closer as she picked up the other comb sitting on the table beside the bed and moved closer to where Anita stood,

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I met Frank Sinatra dear" Kensi shook her head, the moisture in her eyes threatening to overwhelm her. After a while Kensi began to relax and Hetty and Anita continue to untangle Kensi's matted hair. The tub of warm water between them was red from the dried blood they had been dabbing from her hair but slowly it was working. Callen leant back as he listened to Hetty's voice letting himself relax for a moment as well as he took in the tender moment between the women.

* * *

><p>As Hetty promised, not that Abby Sciuto had ever or would ever second guess Henrietta Lange's word her equipment arrived that afternoon and the boys and Ziva had taken a second to help her sort it out in her own designated corner. Abby had been delighted to open the first box that housed major mass spec in it to find Bert sitting atop it buried in foam looking up at her. She would have to remember to thank Hetty.<p>

Now almost an hour later she had all the forensic evidence piled up around her makeshift lab and was working hard. She was determined to find something. The look on Kensi's face when she had woken up was playing over and over in her mind. She hated to see her friend like this. To see her friend so unlike herself. She hated it and she was determined to find something.

Already she had all the blood samples running along with material samples and she was about to start processing the samples they'd gotten that morning. Several cardboard coffee cups sat on one of the desks that various people had brought her over the afternoon. She knew that everyone was getting impatient, they needed a lead. They needed something to follow – something to grasp onto, to tell them that they were making progress. That they were finding the answers that they needed, that Kensi needed. That they were getting justice for their friend.

It was hard though, not to get caught up in the emotion and she was an emotional person. She liked people…well most people and she loved her friends. So it was hard for her to not get emotional and she knew it was going to take a toll on her to look through Kensi's files and cases and sort through the evidence that had been gathered. Abby sighed and straightened up in her chair. She pulled the usb out from the side of the computer and quickly wiped her eyes that had welled as the photos the doctor had taken that morning filled the screen before her.

Abby's brow was creased as she sorted the photo's identifying what she needed to and sorting out the ones that she would send to Ducky for his opinion. She made note to ask the man for a report too, the more they had in court the easier it would be to put them away and put them away for a long time. And they would go away….all of them, they just had to find them.

"Is that?" Abby gasped and spun around quickly her pigtails flying as a voice from behind her startled her almost out of her chair. Two seconds later and two clicks of her mouse had every photo that had been on the screen minimised and she gulped before turning back around to see Deeks and Sam standing there a similar look on both of their faces,

"Sorry guys" she said quietly. She had been trying to keep the evidence away from them, away from the guys that worked with Kensi everyday. She knew Kensi would appreciate it at the least and she knew that they just didn't need to see them, it was hard enough for her to look at them.

"I need a coffee" Sam muttered before turning away a moment later a horrified look on his face. Deeks stood for a moment longer, frozen, a coffee in each hand. A shrill beep on the computer behind her startled him out of his thoughts dragging him back to the present and she watched as Kensi's partner shook his head trying to clear his head. He threw her a smile and offered her the coffee which she took gratefully,

"Sorry you had to see them" she said quietly and he shrugged,

"Not your fault" Deeks said and Abby nodded,

"We'll find them" she promised ignoring the devastated look that was still contorting his features knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it if she mentioned it. They were all under the impression that they were dealing with the case first and they'd let the emotions come later.

"I know" Deeks said and he reached out to squeeze her hand before turning away,

"I'll leave you to it, let me know if I can help" she nodded,

"I will"

Deeks walked away from the corner towards the bullpen his eyes sliding closed for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts once again but all he could see was the photo of Kensi's back. The bruises, the welts, the scratches, a shiver ran up his spine and he felt bile rising as he thought of what his partner had been through. He wanted to ring her; just to check that she was still alright, that she really was awake, the only problem was that she didn't even know who he was. Deeks sighed as he let himself collapse on the couch next to their desks barely acknowledging Sam who now stood with a fresh cup of coffee and Renko who sat at his desk going through a file. It was silent for a moment Sam and Deeks lost in their own thoughts and only the sound of a page turning was heard now and then, at least until Sam spoke,

"I'll be back" he said before pouring the rest of the coffee down the sink and carelessly chucking the cup towards the bin that was already full and overflowing. Deeks' eyes snapped open when he heard the emotion in Sam's voice and his eyes caught Renko's as the ex-seal disappeared. There was a moments silence,

"Punching bag"

"Punching bag"

Renko and Deeks said at the exact same time. After a second, traces of smiles grew on both the mens' lips and Renko shut the file with an exasperated sigh pushing it away.

Deeks took another sip of his coffee allowing his eyes to slide closed again but it was Renko's voice that interrupted him this time,

"So how long has Callen been in love with Kensi" Deeks smiled this time before he even opened his eyes.

"Wasn't he when you were still here?" Deeks asked,

"Okay then how long has Callen known that he's in love with Kensi?" Renko rephrased his question and Deeks chuckled before nodding at the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates in one night peoples! Yayyyyyyyyy!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this more action coming and we'll find out more about the people who took Kensi in the coming chapters along with some more Kensi x team moments promise!**

**Anywho please review and let me know what you think!**

**AngelVanguard**

You have NOTHING to apologise about : ) I'm the one who hasn't updated in a year! I'm glad you liked it though and I'm sooooo happy you thought the chapter was good particularly with the Abby/Callen parts : ) Thankkk youuu! xx

**AshLiz**

It's a bit dramatic..yes, hope it's not too much! Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this one!

**jj**

hope you liked it!

**Vampyre Nights**

Hehe Glad I made your weekend! And yes definitely see the comparison with Abby and Kensi there : ) …I thought waking her up might be a bit too harsh and over the top though… I will try to update MUUUUCH quicker this time…..i probably can't do any worse this time round heheh : ) thanks xx

**Thanks Guys**

**Please review**

**Nina xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Missing**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

><p>They had a plan.<p>

The atmosphere was tense in what was, for all intents and purposes, Erics' office. The LA and DC teams stood around the table, in front of the screens, along with Renko who still hadn't left and had no plans of doing so until they had found exactly who had hurt the woman he considered to be family; his little sister.

"Ok let's regroup for a moment; put everything on the table so to speak, what do we know?" Nate asked the group in general as he finished inspecting the images that Eric had began to line up on the screen.

"David Michaels released 3 months ago for various drug charges, put away by NCIS, His bail was provided by Ian Thompson who was released a year ago, same deal" Sam began,

"The seven here" Deeks began as he pointed to the mug shots of seven men,

"Were put away nine years ago by the FBI for a long list of charges including drug distribution and trafficking. Washington, Michaels and this lot were all released within months of each other. They were on good behaviour bonds and bails were put up"

"You would have thought this kind of activity would have raised suspicion, I mean nine men getting out. Surely someone noticed" Tony said frowning,

"It's been the same story for all of them. They disappeared, got out of jail and disappeared. No traces of them" Eric said and both McGee and Abby nodded both having been greatly disappointed and frustrated at the lack of information they'd been able to dig up about the men.

"We know that they were testing a drug, so we can assume that they're planning to use it for something, sell it?" Nate said and the others nodded,

"But why NCIS, I mean was it just revenge for us putting them away? Why Kensi?" Sam asked. No one answered,

"Alright let's start from basics. Let's go back to our basic information. Deeks, Renko and I will pay a visit to our friends at the FBI see what information they've got for us on these guys, Hetty called in some favours and we have access to the agents who put them away nine years ago. See what we can dig up" as he finished his sentence, Renko nodded and the ex seal turned to his left,

"And we'll head to the jail" Ziva said from where she stood between Gibbs and Tony, as Sam opened his mouth to speak. Instead he simply nodded towards her,

"That would be good" he said as Nate passed several files to Gibbs.

"We'll let you know" the silver haired man said before turning from the group and heading for the exit. Tony and Ziva turned scrambling to quickly follow him.

"Mr Getz" Hetty said as she entered the room as the two DC partners headed out of it and the operational psychologist looked up from his spot next to Sam,

"I have just spoken to Mr Callen who requested your presence at the hospital this morning. It appears as if the doctors are doing a psych consult on Kensi today and he would like you to be there" she said and Nate nodded immediately,

"Want a lift" Sam asked turning his head and Nate nodded again quickly grabbing his coffee off the table and picking up several more files before quickly falling into step beside Sam who was following Deeks and Renko out.

"Good luck Gentlemen"

* * *

><p>"Special Agent Gibbs, Dinozzo, David, they told me you were on your way, please sit" the warden welcomed as the three agents entered the large office.<p>

"Officer White" Gibbs said nodding and he leaned forward to shake the warden's outstretched hand.

"So care to tell me what all this is about? It's not every day we have three NCIS special agents from DC Washington pay us a visit" White said as he sat back in his seat eyeing the agents before him,

"We're here helping out with an investigation involving an NCIS agent here actually" Tony explained,

"Ah hasn't gone rogue has he? Or she" he amended his eyes quickly flicking towards Ziva,

"_She_ was kidnapped. We think some of the men who were prisoners here in the last year may have been involved" Ziva said and the warden straightened up as he began to understood how personal and serious the situation was,

"David Michaels" Gibbs said as he let the file drop and the officer raised an eyebrow as the folder slapped down on the desk.

"Let me guess the next name on the pile is a one Ian Washington" the warden said expectantly as he picked up the photo of David Michaels,

"They share a cozy 4 by 4 cell" Tony asked but White shook his head,

"No but they were close, they were always together talking. Can't say they caused a lot of trouble but where Washington was Michaels was. As far as we knew they didn't have any ties to each other before they came in" he said and Gibbs nodded before he handed White a list,

"What about these names, look familiar at all?" the warden nodded as he scanned this list,

"Yeah sure, these are all men who have gotten out recently. A couple on here caused a bit more trouble than others. Weren't so much of the thinkers, bragged a lot about the big bust they pulled" the warden said,

"So I suppose we'll be getting them back sometime soon" he asked next having observed the determination in the agents since they had arrived,

"Absolutely" Ziva stated with no uncertainty,

"We'll need access to your files" Gibbs said and White simply nodded,

"Of course. Everything's on file otherwise anything you need will be in the storage room, you've got full access"

"Is there anything else you noticed at all about any of them?" the warden shook his head after thinking for a moment,

"Well we'd like to talk to some of the inmates if you have no problems with that. Anyone who often interacted with any of these men" Tony said and White nodded,

"Of course, I'll get you some names, their counselling officers are here as well if you'd like to speak with them" he offered to which Gibbs nodded,

"Dinozzo head down and see what you can find in any of the manual files, take copies of anything that we might need that we can't get on file, anything that could be of use" Tony nodded and White called another officer in to escort him down to the storage room,

"That list of names would be a help warden" Gibbs said and white nodded before sitting once again and pulling open some files.

* * *

><p>"You're testing my memory gentleman this case was a long time ago now" a graying man said with a wry smile as he offered his hand to Sam,<p>

"Thanks for meeting us at such short notice, it's important" the ex-seal said and another one of the men nodded as he took a seat around a large mahogany table. Four men sat opposite Sam, Deeks and Renko who observed a number of black folders that were sitting atop of the table,

"I gathered that when Henrietta called, she sounded rather….flustered" the man who had introduced himself and Harold Jennings said.

"One of our Agents was kidnapped we have evidence to believe that the men you put away nine years ago were involved" Sam explained,

"Has your Agent been recovered" one of the other men asked a frown on his face,

"She has, the men responsible however walked free and that doesn't sit well with NCIS" Deeks said and the quartet of agents across from them nodded,

"While NCIS and the FBI have our differences a kidnapped American Agent no matter who they belong to does not sit well with us either, especially if it has to do with these men, what can we do to help?"

"What can you tell us about the case?" Sam asked and they all leaned in as the folders began to be flipped open.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked back into the ops centre their arms full of files that they placed on the table only to see another stack in front of Renko, Sam and Deeks,<p>

"How'd you go?" Sam asked and Gibbs sighed as Tony picked up a sandwich that was spread out between them in the centre,

"Not a whole lot. Washington and Michaels were buddies, as far as we know they had no connections before they went in there but quickly buddied up and were rarely seen apart. The counsellors didn't have much to tell us, but we've got all of their reports" Gibbs said gesturing to the folders before continuing,

"A couple of the prisoners, thankfully there were some who didn't get along with the men said that Washington and Michaels were always talking about drugs, new things, powerful things, they would meet with anyone who knew anything, apparently it seemed as though they were collecting as much information as they could. They'd buddy up with anyone who could possible offer them information"

"They never had any visitors except for Washington's brother Thomas Washington who visited once and left when a fight broke out counsellors say that they've been estranged for years" Ziva added,

"Other than that we just have to take a look through these files, we've got copies of everything so we'll start working on them" Tony said as he pulled one towards him taking a seat next to Renko,

"Have we heard anything from the hospital today?" Ziva asked,

"We went in quickly when we dropped Nate off, she wasn't awake but Callen said she had a hell of a night, waking up a lot, hallucinating, night mares. The drugs' are still in her system. Supposedly it lies dormant for a while and then attacks her body or something, I don't know, the doctors had only spoken to Callen quickly, they were coming back after we left. Other than that her kidneys are beginning to have trouble, they're worried they'll shut down" Renko said and Ziva nodded her brow creasing,

"Nate said he'd be back mid afternoon" Sam added,

"Did you get anything from the FBI?" Gibbs asked and the ex seal shrugged,

"A bit, we're just going through the files now. They were involved in a human trafficking case, people smuggling, sex slavery into the US not to mention the loads of drugs and weapons they snuck in the containers with them. It took them almost a year to bust them once they got onto the right trail. They found them through contacts and posing as buyers. It was a deep cover mission and they just pulled it off" Sam said,

"They obviously owed Hetty a few favours they put a list together of known associates, places they had been associated with everything. Let's just say we know a lot more about them now" Renko said and Gibbs nodded,

"So we'll follow up associates that might be involved, might know something" Sam nodded,

"It's the most we've got at the moment, you guys keep going through the prison reports see if you can find anything. Eric and McGee are still tracing them, the car, the money anything and Abs is still processing the evidence from the warehouse and the hospital"

Gibbs nodded at his words,

"At least we've got something" he said encouragingly as he took in Sam's half hearted smile who nodded. The agents sat around the table, spreading the files out only leaving the room to refill the cardboard coffee cups.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys sooo this story hasn't been updated in forever I really sincerely hope you guys like this chapter and haven't lost interest. I'm starting to write the next chapter now so hopefully it will be up for you in the next couple of days. : )<strong>

**Hope you like it, any reviews would be soooooo greatly appreciated, let me know if you're still liking it or not.**

**Oh and more Callen and Kensi soon promise : )**

**Thanks guys**

**p.s. please review ;)**


End file.
